


No Matter What – A Love Story

by SlashArmadillo



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Bondage, M/M, Porn, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Under-negotiated Kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2018-11-21 17:46:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 83,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11362476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlashArmadillo/pseuds/SlashArmadillo
Summary: Roman and Dean have been secretly seeing each other for months, but could it be more than just a fling? Is it possible they could make it in a real relationship? They love each other, but is that enough? There's only one way to find out.Prequels - Hidden Depths, A Night of two HalvesI own nothing but the smutty ideas.





	1. Beginnings, Endings and Choices

Seth had talked Roman and Dean into spending their precious afternoon off working out, hard. Dean's preferred recreational activity for the day had been a bout of heavy drinking so he was less than enthusiastic, and they'd been there forever. He stood sulking in the corner watching Roman stretch, eyes roaming the contours of his body as clothing tightened against muscle. He let his eyes trail down over the broad chest and tight abs, lingering on the tan skin revealed just above the waistband of his shorts. His thoughts drifted to what lay beneath. Now that was a workout he could…

'Ambrose! Get your mind off Roman's cock and into the training.'

Seth was the other side of the room, anyone could have heard. He glanced around nervously while Seth cackled.

'We're alone, remember. I booked the place.'

'Not the point, asshole.' Dean stalked towards the exit. 'I'm done, I'm gonna hit the shower.'

Seth turned to face an accusing stare from Roman.

'What did you do that for? Can't you see the mood he's in?'

'Clearer than you apparently, Ro, although I can't believe even you're that slow. Look, I reckon I've got another say, half an hour, maybe a little longer, to go here.' He raised an eyebrow. 'Why don't you go check on Dean?'

Roman blushed and, failing to come up with a witty comeback, followed Dean to the locker room with Seth's laughter ringing behind him.

Dean was sat on the bench, head in his hands.

'You ok, man?'

Dean grunted in response.

'I don't know why you let Seth get to you so much. You know what he's like, he's always talking shit. He's just jealous.' Roman noted Dean's grimace, he did that any time Roman brought up the fact Seth and Dean used to have a thing. Dean had never told him what happened, but this clearly wasn't the time to ask. Time to lighten the mood. 'Anyway, he wasn't wrong. You were checking me out. You're not very subtle.'

Silence. Maybe the ghost of a smile.

'Seth's going to be working out for a while yet you know. You could talk to me for once.' Roman shook his head as Dean flinched at the word talk. 'Or, we could do something else.'

Dean stood in one fluid motion - brain off body on, pulled Roman to his feet and kissed him quick and hard.

'C'mon, let's hit the showers.' He stripped quickly, grabbing a small bottle from his bag as he ditched his clothes.

He took Roman's hand and led him into one of the wide, tiled showers. He turned on the jets, pushed Roman hard against the cold wall and pressed his body against him.

'Tell me you love me.' The words were out of his mouth before he knew he'd said them. Needy wasn't his style, Roman was the mushy one, but as they slipped from him he realised how much he needed to hear the response.

'You know I love you.'

'Show me.'

Dean pulled Roman's head to his, twisting his fingers in the long black hair as they kissed ferociously under the flowing water. Hands roamed over slippery wet skin, grabbing and greedy. Hips welded together grinding into their mounting passion. Dean placed his feet between Roman's, gently encouraging him to spread his legs wider, telling him what he wanted, what he needed.

Roman moaned and thrust his hips forward in response reaching to guide Dean's cock towards him.

'Patience, baby.' Dean bent to retrieve the lube. He planted tender kisses on Roman's neck and chest, gently caught a nipple between his teeth and tugged as he teased Roman's tight hole with slick fingers. Roman twisted away a fraction.

'I want you in me.'

He leant his shoulders back against the wall and angled his hips to allow Dean easier access, muscular thighs and defined abs tensed to support the awkward stance. Dean positioned himself between Roman's thighs and guided his lubed cock against his tight entrance. The tension in Roman's body increased the resistance and Dean moaned loudly as he forced himself deep inside.

Pushing up he changed the angle, made Roman wrap his legs around his thighs. His body weight, supported only by Dean and the wall behind, impaled him further on Dean's hard cock, tearing gasps of pleasure from them both. Roman's ass grasped and contracted round him as they rolled their hips, bodies welded too tight together for more than that, he stared deep into Roman's eyes as they fucked under the cascading water.

Dean knew his gaze was becoming as intense as the sensations spreading from his core, but he couldn't stop. He wanted to own Roman's every gasp and moan, each expression of pleasure and passion. He wanted to capture the love and trust in his eyes and keep it forever. Roman's thick cock twitched and jerked between them and Dean leant in to cover his mouth with a kiss capturing his guttural moans.

Dean felt their bodies as one entity as they kissed. Roman was wrapped so tightly around him, legs curled round his thighs, fingers digging into Dean’s back. They clung to each other as their breaths became ragged and shallow, slick wet bodies grinding together. Dean tried to control the pace, never wanting the moment to slip away, electric pleasure building in waves radiating from his core. Roman writhed against him, the first squeezing pulses of his release making Dean yell out his loss of control, breaking their kiss. He sought the eye contact he craved as he plunged into his climax, breath gone, consumed by the sensation of Roman, tight ass draining every last drop from his throbbing cock, cum spread between them in hot spurts, body seared into Dean’s skin as he lost and re-found himself in those eyes.

They broke apart. Dean's heart hammered in his chest, muscles quivering with the after effects of his climax. Roman, wide eyed and shaking, pulled him into his arms and Dean heard the harsh ragged breathing mirroring his own. Silently they held each other under the streaming water until the trembling turned to shivering. As they went to dress Dean could contain the words in his head no longer.

'Tell me I won't lose you.' He hated himself even as the words burst from his lips. Needy, pathetic, stupid. Didn't even sound like him, not something he'd say, the desperation in his voice alien to his self-concept. But the words wouldn't leave him alone. He steeled himself for Roman's look of disgust, or worse, pity.

Roman froze, horrified by the emotion in Dean's outburst. Gathering himself a heartbeat later he crossed the space between them and crushed Dean to his chest.

'Where's this coming from, baby? You know I love you. Do you doubt me?'

'No, I, it's just. Never mind doesn't matter.' Dean extracted himself from Roman's arms and finished dressing. Subject closed.

Roman sighed in frustration, no point in trying to talk now. He watched Dean reassemble his mental barriers and wondered what he had wanted him to say.

Seth chose that moment to return to the locker room, and the opportunity to say anything was lost in discussions about food and beer.

Roman's uneasiness persisted through the rest of the evening. Dean seemed edgy, distracted. He wished he wasn't going home that night, that Renee wasn't waiting for Dean at their hotel. Roman needed to be near him, to soothe the wildness from him. Dean was drinking too much, talking too much without saying anything, and he wouldn’t meet Roman’s gaze. Something just wasn't right. This was more than just a weird mood. He resolved to make Dean talk to him as soon as possible, however much he resisted.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As it turned out he didn't have to wait long. The next afternoon Roman opened the door to find Dean sprawled on his doorstep surrounded by bags.

'What the hell…'

'Roman.' Dean struggled to his feet. 'I, have fucked up.'

Roman recoiled from the smell of strong liquor when Dean stumbled past him into the hall and collapsed against the wall for support. He waited with a patient expression for Dean to elaborate.

'Due to my complete assholery, I find myself suddenly very single.' He grimaced, the alcohol in his system clearly not enough to allow him to bluster this one out. 'And I'm so sorry, Ro, but my guess is you will too.'

'What. Have. You. Done?'

'I didn't mean to, Roman, it just happened.' Dean sounded small and terrified.

'What _just happened?_ You're scaring me, Dean.'

Dean nodded confirming the worst before he even spoke. 'She knows. They both do by now.'

'How?' Ice ran through Roman’s veins.

'Accident. Stupid unguarded moment. Drunk.' He gestured to himself in explanation. 'Last night, late. Very late. Guess I've been talking about you a lot, work and stuff. She was trying to get close. I wasn't interested, haven't been for a while, so I just kept talking. I was telling her about training yesterday and she cut in with "Yeah great, then you fucked Roman and went for a beer".' Dean paused to acknowledge the look of horror on Roman's face. 'I didn't say anything Ro, she looked at me and she just knew.'

'You couldn't style it out? You can talk your way out of anything. Please tell me you at least tried to deny it.'

'Not this time. The silence got really long, and she's just looking at me like I hit her or something. I couldn't find a single word.'

'What happened?'

'She got calm, scary calm. Asked a bunch of questions; how long, how often, is it just you or are there others, who the fuck did I think I was? Everything you'd expect really. I tried to be honest.'

'Shit, Dean, how honest? What have you done?'

'I told the truth, Roman. The woman just found out I've been banging my bestie for a little over a year. I figured I owed her that much.'

'You sold me out.'

'The damage was done. Nothing I could have said would have undone it, why lie?'

Roman spoke in slow controlled tones. 'You could have told her it was just once, a mistake, stupid. That you regretted it immediately, that I regretted it immediately. You could have said you were sorry and it would never happen again.'

'Did you regret it? Do you regret it? Do you wish this, us, had never happened?' Dean sagged from the weight of the alcohol and lack of sleep.

Roman stayed silent for longer than Dean could handle.

'Roman, talk to me. I know I'm a screw up but…' he was interrupted by the text alert on Roman's phone. He bit his lip anxiously as Roman read the message, heart breaking at the hurt on his face.

'She can't even speak to me.' he passed the phone to Dean and walked away. The text was simple, brutal, and honest. - _I know you couldn't have done this if you didn't love him. I want you gone. It's over._

Dean reread the message a few times trying to separate his thoughts and failing. He waited a while before he followed Roman into the living room, and found him sat, head in hands, on the couch. He didn't look up as Dean walked in and threw the phone down next to him.

He stood, swaying slightly, watching Roman refuse to look up, muscles tensing under the intricate sleeve tattoo as he clenched and relaxed his fist.

'You want to hit me?'

Roman lifted his head enough to glance under his lashes at Dean.

'A bit, yeah.'

'I probably deserve it. I definitely deserve it. Hell, I'd have punched me in the face already.' Dean paused gratified by the beginning of a smile from Roman. 'Why haven't you?'

'Why did you do it? Tell her everything I mean.' Roman held a hand up to stop Dean interrupting him. 'I understand how it happened. I've seen the look you get when you're thinking about us, you're not subtle. It's pretty hot but it's kinda obvious.'

Dean tried to look ashamed but slipped into a salacious smirk, eyes smouldering as his alcohol loosened mind slipped to an image of himself straddling Roman's thighs sinking down onto his thick cock, twisting his hands into that long black hair…

'Yeah, that look. Stop it. Not the time, Dean, I'm serious. Why did you tell her everything? You could have tried to deny it, told her you'd thought about it but that was all, that I wouldn't go for it. You could have said anything but you sold us both out on the strength of a look. I want to know why. I deserve to know why.'

Dean sat on the floor and leant back against the wall for support. Today appeared to have developed an honesty theme. It was time to see where they go from here. The thought dissipated the last of the alcohol in his bloodstream, fear slid into its place. He hadn't been able to fully articulate to himself what he wanted, how could he when he knew it was impossible, but now? Only one way to find out.

'I couldn't say it. I couldn't pretend it hadn't happened, that we don't mean anything. I couldn’t lie away the most important thing in my life, and I couldn't pretend I don't want you.' He stopped, tried to read Roman's expression, unable to say what he really wanted to.

'You wanted _this_? Roman's voice was harsh, disbelieving.

'No, I don't know, not like this, definitely not like this. I just… Look, that message you got, was she right?'

'That it's over? I guess so.'

'No, the other bit.' Damn why was the emo stuff so difficult 'Do you love me?'

Roman looked at him, shocked, hardened expression softening at the anxiety behind Dean's words.

'You know I do.'

'And, and I love you. I just want that.'

Roman sat back deep in thought, eyes focused somewhere in the middle distance for the longest time. Dean watched him desperate for an indication of what might be going on in his head. Never the best with long silences he got up to pace. The movement drew Roman's focus and he finally looked properly at Dean, running his eyes over him in a way that made Dean feel like he was being dissected.

'Come here.'

Dean followed the instruction and stood in front of Roman, surprised when he reached out and pulled him onto his lap.

'I'm yours. Always. If you're sure that's what you want'

'I'm sure. But you need to understand, if you walk out of here with me there's no coming back. You don't leave with the person you've been caught screwing and get to go home again.’

'I know that.' Roman paused for long enough to make Dean's skin start to crawl with anxiety, sure he would change his mind until, 'Book us a hotel for tonight and put your stuff in the car, I need to go pack.'

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later, encased in crisp white hotel sheets, they lay spooned together, sex the furthest thing from their minds. Roman wrapped his arms round Deans chest and waist and held him like a teddy bear, their breathing synchronised as both pretended to sleep.

Dean fought the guilt and panic rising in his chest. He wanted this, really wanted this. Roman was his now, but by default. He'd forced the situation with his drunken stupidity. Or was it? Could he have tried harder to cover up? Was the real reason they were here that he wanted Roman enough to take everything else away to keep him? The thought didn't bear close consideration. Nothing good could come from going there. He would have to live with knowing Roman wouldn't have chosen him if there was another choice to be made. But if Roman said he was sticking around he would, they would try to make it work. A whole new level of terror. Having everything you want means having everything to lose. Then Roman's arms tightened around him and the panic stopped. Nothing had ever been more right than that feeling. He slipped into sleep with the thought, that whatever happened next, he wouldn't be alone.

Roman felt Dean relax against him, pleased that one of them was going to sleep. He struggled to process the jumble of emotions coursing through him. There would be no forgiveness for what he'd done. The pain he'd caused tore a wound in him that would leave a permanent scar. But, when he'd come to make the choice to try to save what he had or to leave with Dean, he'd found there was simply no choice to make. Only Dean. His Dean. No matter what. He thought back to the previous day, the odd behaviour, the sex so intense it left them both shaking. "Tell me I won't lose you" was that what he'd said? Roman forced himself to ignore the voice in his head asking if Dean planned this. He didn't think so, not his style. And would knowing really help? This is where they were, however they got there. "I'm yours. Always", he'd made that promise. Now he had to work out how to keep it. He had to focus on the practicalities. There was so much to organise it made his head spin. He lay puzzling it all out until Dean's rhythmic breathing lulled him to a dreamless sleep.


	2. Revelation

The next day Roman woke early, still holding Dean, arms cramping and deadened. He kissed the top of his head and disentangled himself, slipping from the bed and trying to shake the feeling back into his aching limbs. He looked down at Dean, just starting to emerge from sleep, and wished they had time to talk. But today was not that day. Dean's drowsy voice cut into his thoughts.

'So it really happened then? That wasn't just the most masochistic dream I ever had? I actually fucked up _everything_?'

'Not quite everything. I'm still here.'

'Come back to bed.'  Dean stretched out and kicked the sheet off arching slightly to show his tight body and hard cock off to their best effect.

Roman groaned, the temptation to lose himself in Dean's gorgeous body until he forgot everything else made his cock twitch, but one of them had to be sensible and it looked like it was going to have to be him.

'Can't. Seth will be here to pick you up in 20 minutes, you promised to work out with him. Yeah, enjoy that.' He laughed at Dean's pained expression. 'No sympathy for that hangover, baby, you earned it.'

'You're not training?'

'Stuff to do. I'll see you back here. I'll sort the schedule, go have fun with Seth.' He smacked Dean's ass as he walked past and was rewarded with a yelp. 'Later, that's mine.'

Roman waited until Dean and Seth had left then packed their bags, putting off the inevitable. He hadn't wanted to tell Dean but he needed to call his wife. He was surprised that she picked up, less so by her first question.

'Are you with him?'

'He's not here right now, but yes.' He heard her breath catch in her chest but there was steel in her voice when she spoke.

'Then you made your choice.'

'Yes.'  His heart shattered as he said it but they both needed to know where they stood. He wanted to tell her he loved her, that he always would _but_ , and there was the problem, there would always be a but at the end of that sentence. What could he say? I love you, but I love him more. So he said nothing.

'Arrange for your stuff to be collected, it's already packed. My lawyer will be in touch. Goodbye, Roman.'

And just like that, it was done. He wouldn't allow himself tears, he deserved to hold his pain, let it torture him, and carry its burden for a while.

He focused on the practical. By the time Dean arrived back from the gym he had organised for his belongings to be put in storage, and sorted their travel schedules for the next two weeks. The tv taping tonight would followed by a long drive and Roman was already craving time alone with Dean. No chance of that now though, time to go to work. They talked about nothing on the short drive, not enough time for anything deep. Once at the venue there was no time for chat, working separate storylines their paths weren't due to cross that night. Roman finished his commitments for the evening and went to find somewhere quiet to process the last couple of days.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Seth came across Roman hiding in a corner while Dean was doing his thing in the ring. He could see how much his former team-mate was hurting and desperately wanted to help. But things had been so strained between them since Roman and Dean had got together Seth wasn’t sure how welcome his interference would be. He missed the closeness they’d shared when they fought side by side. It was his own fault, pure jealousy. But he’d come to accept that Roman didn’t take Dean from him, Dean had done that. And now Dean had done this. He knew he had to reach out to his friend.

‘You ok, Ro?’ 

‘Go away, Seth.’

‘Really? Because it looks to me like you could you use someone to talk to and, to the best of my knowledge, your options in that area are limited to, well, me.’

Roman sighed. ‘Does he tell you everything?’

‘Pretty much, I think, for him anyway. He also has no other options.’

‘I just don’t know how we ended up here.’

‘Well, the way I heard it. Dean engineered a situation where the two of you are alone with nowhere for you to run. He said a few pretty words, stuck his tongue down your throat and, hey presto, 10 minutes later you’re on your back buried balls deep and Deano’s in love. Cut to a year and some months later, the lovesick puppy gets lazy on the cover ups, and suddenly you’re getting divorced. And Dean’s getting everything he’s ever wanted.’

‘Nice summary, asshole, but you make it sound like he did this deliberately. Do you really think this is what he wanted?’

‘Deliberately as in planned it, no. Not his style, one of us would have noticed something like that brewing, although… No. He wouldn’t. Because it would hurt you and he would never do anything to intentionally cause you pain. But once the cat’s out of the bag, well _that’s_ a different matter.’

‘He said he was too drunk to think of a lie.’

‘I’m sure he did. Now tell me this: How many times have you seen Dean so drunk he can't stand?’

‘Lots.’

‘How many times have you seen him that drunk and needing to do some fast talking?’

‘Enough.’

‘How many times have you seen him so drunk he couldn’t talk his way out of anything?’

‘Never.’

Seth paused to let that sink in. ‘He never told you what happened between me and him did he?’

‘He told me you used to fuck and then you stopped. Further conversation on the subject was not encouraged.’

‘Doesn’t surprise me. The story doesn’t paint him in the best light. You should ask him sometime.’

‘Maybe I should. I don’t know what I'm supposed to think. I feel set up. He told you we’re gonna try to make it work didn’t he?’ Roman sounded uncertain for the first time and Seth was worried.

‘Yeah, he told me. Can I ask a question?’ Seth waited for a response, but when none came he continued. ‘Do you love him?’

‘Yes.’

‘Are you in love with him?’

Roman paused for so long Seth didn’t think he was going to answer. He started to get scared for Dean.

'Completely.'

'And he's in love with you. Completely. How you got here doesn't matter. You're here now. You and Dean are together. Use the energy you're putting into trying to figure out what happened, into working out what happens next.'

'But we hurt people.'

'Sorry, Roman but that's done. You can't ever fix it. You'll carry that as the price you paid to be with him. And he'll carry what he's done. All you can ask yourselves is, was it worth it?'

Roman let Seth's words permeate his brain. Was it worth it? What happens next? Completely. It was going to take him a while to get there but, as Dean appeared from his match, he knew he'd work it out. He pulled Seth into a warm hug, murmured 'Thank you' into his hair, and turned to face Dean's bemused expression.

'C'mon, let's get out of here.' He moved to put an arm round Dean's sweaty shoulders and checked no-one was around before kissing him briefly. He steered him towards the locker room and called, 'Catch you later, Seth', over his shoulder before Dean had a chance to speak.

Roman busied himself getting their gear together while Dean showered and dressed. There were people around so they couldn't talk until they were in the car and on the road. They'd chosen to drive to the next town overnight and, as Dean had worked harder, Roman drove.  He was getting fed up with Dean fidgeting beside him, he could see him shooting sidelong nervous glances at him and was waiting for him to start talking. Finally, Roman cracked.

'Do you want to tell me what's on your mind or are you going to sit there twitching at me all night?'

'Why were you hugging Seth? I haven't seen you do that for, actually, I can't remember the last time I saw you do that. Why tonight?'

Roman didn't know whether to be annoyed or amused by Dean's petulant tone.

'What's the problem? I used to cuddle Seth all the time, and you two are always touching. You made him the only person who knows about us, who else am I supposed to talk to?'

'I'm not sure I like you talking to him about us.'

'I'm not sure that's your choice, babe. As he pointed out, my options for people to confide in are limited.'

'What did he tell you?'

'Tell me? Are you worried he might have told me what you did to him?'

'So he did tell you.'

'No, just that you don't come out of the story well. It sounds like you should tell me.'

'One day, Ro, not tonight. Don't need to be bringing up more stuff where I look like an asshole. So, what did you talk about?'

Roman sighed 'You're really not going to let this go are you?'

'Nope.'

'Ok, he wanted to know how I was, I told him I'm still catching up. We talked about how we ended up here, and what we do next. He tried to help me understand what you're thinking. It helped a lot actually. Of course, it would be easier of you talked to me. Then I wouldn't need to discuss the inner workings of your head with Seth.'

'I know.' Dean's answer was quiet and tired. 'I'll try, ok.'

'Hey, no self-pity ok, baby.'

'I saw Renee, when I was looking for you. She won't tell anyone, but only because you've got a kid. She looked at me like I'm the worst kind of scum. We are to "keep it out of the workplace, be professional, and never speak to her unless there's a mic involved".'

'Sounds fair. She could have really screwed us over. We deserve it.' Roman recalled Seth's words. 'Look, it’s done and we can't fix it. But it's you and me from now on, baby boy. Time to look forward.'

Dean stared out of the window at the motion blurred darkness and let the words roll around his head. Him and Roman, full time. Waking up together every morning, not stealing a moment here and a night there. They could take time, explore each other in ways their desperation to fuck when they had chance hadn't allowed. He let his mind wander lazily around the idea of exploring Roman's body, conjuring an image of kissing his way across Roman's broad chest tracing his tattoo with his tongue, working his way over his tight abs then, finally, getting his mouth on that perfect cock. Stupid they'd never done that. He'd waited for Roman to give him a sign, scared to push him when he was already struggling with being with a guy. But he'd never brought the subject up, so it never happened. He had no idea what Roman even thought. He paled at the realisation he may have committed himself to a blow job free future. Briefly he considered breaking the taboo, just leaning across the car, unzipping Roman's pants and getting to work. Visions of a crashed car and the embarrassing repercussions changed his mind. Definitely not sexy. No, the first time he got his mouth on him needed to be memorable for the right reasons. He could wait a little longer. The train of thought had started his cock swelling and he absentmindedly stroked the growing bulge.

'Babe, if you keep doing that I'm gonna have to stop the car and fuck you.' Roman's voice was gentle and matter of fact.

Dean exaggerated the movement of his hand, groping his now hard cock and groaning provocatively.

'I'm warning you, baby.'

'It's not much of a threat Ro. Encouragement if anything. Sex outside great, sex in the car, well it could be a little cramped but I'll go with it. As long as you fuck me it's all good.'

'Dammit, Dean, don't say things like that, we're two hours from the hotel and there's nowhere to pull over.'

'You started it.'

'Looks like it'll be a couple more hours before I get to finish it.'

Dean yawned, 'I'll be ready, baby.' and promptly fell asleep.

Roman glanced at Dean's sleeping form, envious of the speed at which he could do that. Years of being on the road, sleeping in cars and piling too many people into hotel rooms had gifted him with the ability to pass out on command. Roman was pretty sure he used it to his advantage at times. The rest of Seth's words rattled around in his head. Was it worth it? Was it worth it? There was too much still unknown to answer that. What was the alternative? If he'd fought for his family, it would have meant giving up Dean. Their interaction reduced to fleeting conversations at work, never touching outside the ring. He reached a hand across the car and gently stroked Dean's thigh, not trying to wake him, just soothing the visceral twist of nausea resulting from the thought of never holding him again. And there it was, not, was it worth it, just no other option.

Finally, they arrived. Dean showed no sign of waking as Roman parked up and killed the engine.

'Time to wake up, babe, I can't carry your heavy ass and the bags.' He followed up with a sharp jab in the ribs when his words produced no movement. 'I'll leave you here and go sleep in a nice soft, warm bed all by myself.' Dean barely stirred, Roman needed drastic action. He took Deans hand and placed it over his crotch pushing himself against it, 'I said bedtime, baby.' This time he was rewarded with movement, Dean caressing him through his jeans, but still not opening his eyes. Roman pulled Dean's hand away. 'Nope, you want that, you get your ass up to the room. C'mon it's late.'

Dean finally slid out of the car yawning, stretched then bent to place both hands flat on the floor in front of him, easing the kinks out of his tired muscles. Roman couldn't resist running a hand over his ass while he was bent double, visions of grabbing him by the hips in that position and driving his cock deep inside provoking him to get them through check in and up to the room in record time.

They discarded their bags the second they got to the room and fell on each other like it had been weeks not hours since they'd been alone. Tiredness forgotten, they kissed hungrily, frantically tearing at each other's clothes, shirts yanked over heads to the sound of tearing stitches. They stumbled, crashed against the wall, Dean gasped as cold plaster pressed against his warm back. He wriggled out of his jeans and underwear and kicked them aside, trapped between the cold wall and his hot lover.

Desperate to be fucked he tried to be patient, Roman's fingers already reaching to work thick slippery liquid against his entrance, sliding into him, not enough, not what he needed, preliminaries taking too long.'

'Just fuck me! Now!' He wrapped his legs round Roman's waist, sighing as that big cock filled him like the missing piece he'd been waiting for. He leant back against the wall, Roman's hands gripping at his ass and shoulder as he drove into him, not hard enough, not deep enough. He needed to cum so badly, to lose himself in ecstasy for just a moment.

'Harder, fuck me harder.' He moaned as Roman responded, fingers digging into his hip as he pounded him hard. Then arms circled him, pulling him tight against his lover, lips covered his swallowing his cries of pleasure as the friction on his cock, trapped between their sweaty rutting bodies, finally tipped him into the release he craved. Roman crushed him against the wall pushing him harder onto his throbbing cock as he filled him in powerful, grunting, spurts.

Roman's arms stayed wrapped tight around him, holding him close, still hard inside him as he moved them to the bed and laid them down. Dean clung to him keeping their bodies connected, his own cock hardening again between them as it became clear Roman was far from done with him. He looked questioningly up at his lover.

Roman kissed him, a tender, searching kiss with no urgency, tongue exploring his mouth with casual authority as he rolled his hips in gentle rhythm making Dean moan and writhe beneath him.

'I can stop if you want me to.' He looked into Dean's eyes as he spoke. 'But I just realised you're all mine now, and I can do this, whenever I want.' His words were punctuated with gasps and low groans as he continued the slow undulating motion of his hips. 'And I want, oh god I want. I _want_ _you_. I _need_ to fuck you.'

'Don't stop, please don't stop.' Pinned beneath Roman, willingly submitting to tender kisses and loving looks, nerve endings humming with sensation as hard cock massaged his tender walls, his own cock trapped, sliding deliciously between them with each undulation of his lover's hips, Dean was finally losing himself in blissful contentment. 'I want you too, always, always want you, I love you so much, don't stop.'

Roman kissed him turning the unexpected, babbling torrent of emotion into wordless moans and cries, mixing them with his own, controlling his pace to keep Dean on the edge for as long as possible, savouring every moan and gasp from his writhing lover. He fucked him slow and steady, breaking their kiss to watch his lover unravel. He was more aware than he'd ever been of every nerve in his body, of the perfect way their bodies fit together, of how Dean felt squirming beneath him. This _was_ his forever, he felt that with every shimmering buzzing nerve, with every gasping moan. He was so close, uncoordinated in his ecstasy, forcing himself to stay in control, desperate not to stop, desperate to hold onto this perfect connection. Dean's voice punctured his concentration. 

'Kiss me. I need you kissing me when I cum.'

And with that, all control was lost. They kissed ferociously as Dean stiffened and jerked beneath him. Roman took the stifled whimpering cries into his chest and let himself go, exploding into his lover like it was the first time in months, not the second in a few minutes. He kept kissing his mewling lover until their breathing calmed and heartrates slowed, then rolled onto his side. He gathered Dean to his chest, suddenly unable to cope with him not being in his arms, and stroked the sweat-dampened dark blond strands from his eyes.

‘First day of the rest of our lives, baby boy.’ He murmured against the top of Dean’s head. ‘Just you and me now.’

Dean tipped his head to look at him. ‘Is that ok? Do you think we’ll be ok?’

Roman chuckled as he planted a soft kiss on his lover’s mouth. ‘Nope, I think we’ll make a mess of it on a regular basis. Just like every other couple. But I love you, we’ll figure it out, and we’ll be better than ok.’ He sighed as Dean curled back into his chest, and barely heard the answering, I love you too, as sleep overtook him.


	3. Plans

'I'm taking Dean hiking.'

Roman had announced this to the locker room when they were asked how they were spending a free day on the road. It was the first Dean had heard of it but he couldn't think of anything better. He felt so caged by the stress of the past few weeks, the hectic work schedule, the constant hotels. With no place to call home it was hotels even on their days off. Hotels meant people and work was people and buildings and travelling and…He stopped to wonder how Roman knew what he needed before he did.

They'd driven for a couple of hours through farmland and rolling hills, stopping at a hilly wooded area near a large lake when they hadn't seen another person or vehicle for miles. They hiked for a couple of hours, exploring their surroundings, happy not to see any signs of human presence the whole time. Eventually they stopped in a small clearing at the very top of the hill, overlooking the lake.

Dean stood looking out over the view, enjoying the sun and cool breeze on his skin, absorbing the energy of his surroundings. He could hear Roman rustling something behind him but blocked him out, captivated by the stillness and peace of the landscape. All the stress of the past few weeks started to melt away, until all that mattered was him and Roman, like they were the only two people in the world, and that was just perfect.

Eventually he turned to see what Roman had been up to, stunned to see him sat on the edge of a picnic blanket spread with food, and a four pack of beer wrapped in ice packs.

‘When you said you’d bring a picnic I was expecting a few snacks maybe a beer or two. Look at all this.’

‘I just wanted to make things nice for you, for us.’

‘Hold on. Is this a date? Are we _dating_ now?’

‘Things have changed, Dean, we're not just friends anymore, we're not just fucking we're… I’m not sure, we should probably figure that out. I just wanted today to be about us, nothing else.’

‘So, yes, this is a date.’ He grinned at Roman’s blushes.

‘I just wanted it to be special, but yeah, I guess it is. Is that ok?’

Dean looked at the array of foods laid out on the blanket and quickly realised it was all his favourite things. ‘This is incredible, when did you put all this together?’

‘I went shopping while you were asleep.’ Roman was still blushing but looked almost proud now. ‘Are you sure it’s ok? I don’t think I forgot anything.’

‘I think you’ve thought of everything… well nearly.’ He raised an eyebrow suggestively.

‘In the bag. But let’s eat first shall we?

Dean planted a kiss on the top of Roman’s head and sat down opposite him. Their usually comfortable silence almost tense, both sneaking glances at each other when they thought the other wasn’t looking. Dean was struck by how like a first date it felt, he caught himself wondering if Roman would make a move after they’d eaten or if he should or if they should just wait until later. He was starting to annoy himself.

‘Jesus, Roman, how many meals have we eaten together? I feel like a virgin wondering if I’m about to get my first kiss?’

‘If it helps break the tension, I’m definitely planning to kiss you.’ Roman sounded amused.

Dean laughed and stuck his tongue out, panting like a dog.

‘Unless, of course, you’d rather I waited until the end of the night, like a proper first date. That would sort of screw with my plans though.’

‘You have plans?’ Dean lost interest in the food, still inexplicably nervy. He was supposed to be in control here. He seduced Roman and he _accidentally_ stuck them in this strange situation, trying to make a relationship from what they had. ‘I think I’m done eating for now.’

Roman raised an eyebrow. There was still food left and with Dean around that was unheard of. He cleared the remnants of the picnic and stretched out on the blanket, propping himself up on one elbow and holding the other arm out to Dean who scooted over to curl into his arms.

‘Let’s see if we can get rid of this tension shall we?’ Roman gazed down at Dean and gently cupped his jaw as he bent to kiss him.

Dean felt the love and tenderness in the kiss and returned it sighing in to his lover’s open mouth.

‘That better, baby? Feel less like a schoolgirl now? Although, I do kinda like the image of you as a virgin.’

‘I can always pretend.’ Dean’s smirk made Roman blush.

‘I might have to hold you to that.’ Roman took Dean’s hand and placed it on his crotch so Dean could feel the effect the idea had on him.

‘Don’t you get enough roleplaying at work?’

'I don't get to fuck you at work.' He laughed at Dean's incredulous expression. 'Ok, I don't get to fuck you at work _often_. We do usually make it back to the hotel these days. Anyway, no pretending today. This is about you and me.’

Something occurred to Dean while Roman was talking, it felt important, but he put it to the back of his mind as Roman put his plan into action.

It was a simple but effective plan which started with relieving both of them of their clothing while kissing like horny teenagers. The cool breeze brushed their skin as they stripped, hands roaming greedily over each newly exposed piece of skin.

Roman broke away and knelt, sitting back on his heels. He gazed down at Dean sprawled on his back, cock hard against his flat stomach and reached into the pocket of the bag.  He let a thin stream of lube drip onto Dean from a few inches above making him twitch as the cold liquid landed, but he enthusiastically got to work spreading it out giving Roman enough of a show make his cock twitch. He watched Dean work the lube over his cock and run a couple of fingers over his ass, priming himself to be fucked. Roman was spurred into action, squirting the lube into his hand he palmed his shaft watching Dean fuck himself with two fingers lifting his hips to give Roman a better view.

Roman took the hint leant forward and pulled those raised hips towards his cock, Dean arched up to meet him allowing to Roman enter him in one smooth movement, their cries of pleasure echoing into the surrounding trees. He slid his arms round Dean and pulled them both upright forcing Dean into almost splits position across his thighs. The sight of his lithe, supple, muscular lover writhing on his cock, showing off for him, was the hottest thing Roman had ever seen. He twisted the fingers of one hand into Deans hair and kissed him feverishly, moaning into his open mouth as Dean undulated his hips, tight walls rippling round Roman's throbbing cock.

The rhythmic undulations were intense, addictive. Roman felt his balls tighten, so close to coming, as they kissed deeply, sharing their moans and gasps. The white heat in his groin became irrepressible as Dean's fingernails dragged deep grooves into his back. He threw his head back and cried out, pain mixing with uncontrollable pleasure, forcing Dean down harder onto his thick cock. The gripping contractions of Dean's ass as the first streams of cum hit his stomach and chest tipped Roman over the brink and he thrust his hips holding Dean tightly in place, throbbing waves of ecstasy weakening his body as he filled his lover with jet after jet of hot cum.

Dean wrapped his legs loosely round Roman's waist keeping them connected as he kissed him again bodies quivering. They held each other until their breathing returned to normal and the sun dipped behind a cloud. The sweat drying on their bodies in the cool breeze sent them reluctantly for their clothes.

'You're going to make me pay for those scratches, aren't you?' Dean smirked at Roman wincing as the fabric of his shirt touched the bloodied flesh on his back.

'Count on it. I'm gonna have to make sure my shirt stays on at work for a while.'

Dean laughed. 'Imagine if the fans got a shot of that.'

'Don't even joke about it.' Roman's voice softened. 'Totally worth it though.' He laughed at a sudden thought. 'Hey, if this was our first date then putting out really does make you a slut.'

Dean stuck his tongue out him. 'I think it's ok to put out when you're dating your,’ he hesitated for a moment, forced himself to say it. 'when you're dating your boyfriend.'

Roman looked at Dean shock etched on his features. Dean had never used that word to describe them before, neither of them had. Roman had thought it, many times, but never thought Dean would be the one to put it out there. He closed the distance between them and took Dean in his arms.

'As long as you're my slut, baby boy, it's all good.' He laughed as Dean tried to push him away and pulled him tighter to his chest. 'And yes,' he murmured into his hair. 'I like boyfriend.'

For the first time Roman could remember Dean blushed.

They packed away and started the walk back to the car hand in hand. As they strolled the thought that Dean had pushed aside resurfaced.

'Baby, I can't keep living in hotels. We need somewhere to live. We are, we are going to live together aren't we?'

Roman sighed. 'Of course we're going to live together, babe. That's kinda the point, isn't it? Y'know, being together and all that.'

'I didn't know if you wanted your own space.'

'I thought we could buy a place. We can tell people it's an investment project, that we're going to fix it up. That will explain us spending all our time there. Rather than trying to explain why we just moved out of our perfectly good homes and bought a house together. Unless you want to field that one with the boys at work.'

'You've really thought this through. I'd got as far as, hotels are pissing me off.'

'And that's why I've thought about it, because one of us has to. I just hope I'm not going to have to do all the thinking for the rest of our lives while you just bounce from one situation to another.' Roman sounded irritated. Dean resisted the urge to withdraw into himself, reminded himself he'd promised them both he'd try harder to communicate.

'Ouch. I'm not the best at organising but I'm not totally thoughtless. I think about you all the time.' He was reassured by Roman's smile, and the phrase “the rest of our lives”. 'Plans have never been my thing, I do bounce and deal, but I'm trying. I'll do anything to make this work, Roman, I know it started badly but I want us to be happy. I want you to be happy.'

'I just want us to put down roots, somewhere ours. I've seen a place I think you'll like. Middle of nowhere, single storey, lots of space. It does need work but not too much. And it's about forty minutes from Seth.'

Dean spotted Roman's shifty expression.

'When are we going to see it? You've booked a viewing already haven't you?'

'Friday. You'll love it, I promise.'

'I love you, so if you love it, I’m sure I will too. I love that you’re planning for our future. I want that too. All of it. Be patient with me, please, baby.

Roman stopped and pulled him close. ‘I know you’re trying, babe, and I’m not going anywhere. We’ve got the rest of our lives to figure all this out.’ He kissed him quickly. ‘But let’s hope it doesn’t take quite that long.’

Dean filed the, I’m not going anywhere, away for future reassurance, and slipped his hand back into Roman’s as they carried on to the car.


	4. A Forever Home

Roman was right, the house was perfect. Run down enough for them to make it their own in the repairs, and to validate their cover story, but beautiful. Single storey with no near neighbours, and an amazing garden with a pond and a little stream at the bottom of it. It was everything Dean could have wanted. He knew that was why Roman had chosen it, could see the care he’d taken to make sure it would make him happy. They’d put an offer in immediately, and were thrilled when it was accepted.

A home of their own. Dean couldn’t stop smiling, even when Roman had said they could try to make things work he hadn’t dared believe this was possible. No more spending their precious time off scheming to be together, or missing each other. They’d spent their one year anniversary apart, just a two-minute whispered conversation to mark the occasion. If he thought about it hard, which he tried not to do, Dean was sure that was when he’d started to realise he wanted Roman above all else. And now it was real. The day they’d signed the paperwork they’d collected the keys and gone straight to look around their new home.

They’d wandered from room to room hand in hand making plans and talking about the future, their future. They’d picked out their bedroom, which room would be set up to look like Dean’s if they had guests, and which room would almost certainly end up being Seth’s. There was no furniture, and they’d only had a couple of hours spare before another whirlwind of shows, but when they finished planning out the gym and explored the huge garden, Roman had bent him over the kitchen counter and taken him, spontaneous and uninhibited and giddy with the freedom to do so. Dean didn’t know anything about romance, or so people kept telling him, but those couple of hours were some of the most special moments of his life.

And now, finally, three weeks later, they were home. Furniture had been delivered while they travelled from town to town, and even a brief trip overseas. They’d kept the groundsman/handyman employed by the previous owners on to take care of the place while they were away. They’d arrived that morning, road weary and battered from work, to find their living room full of everything they’d ordered.

Almost nine hours later, they lounged together on the couch, Dean half laid against Roman’s shoulder, watching an old movie and recovering from their exertions.

 Do you realise we get to fuck for the first time ever in our own bed tonight? If you’ve got the energy after all the damn work we’ve done today.’ Dean basked in the reality of that, their bed in their house.

‘Why do you always say fuck?’

Roman’s question startled him. He sat up and looked at him, waiting for him to explain.

‘You always say fuck. You want me to fuck you, or you want to fuck me, or we can fuck in every room of the house. Always fuck. It’s hot, sometimes, but sometimes it feels so impersonal.’

‘What do you want me to say, Ro? Have sex, ma…’ He stopped mid-word as he realised. ‘Oh no. Baby, I can’t say make love. I just can’t say it, it feels too weird.’

‘Why? Isn’t that what we do? Is what we do just fucking to you? Ok, sometimes I get it, when it’s hot and fast and it’s all about getting off, I get it. And that’s great. Freaking amazing to be honest. But the other times, the times when we’re wrapped so tightly against each other I can’t tell where you end and I begin, and it doesn’t matter because we are the only people in the world. When I don’t want to cum, because that will mean I have to let you out of my arms, stop kissing you, stop being part of you. When all I want to hear for forever are the noises you make when you’re coming apart for me, and I feel like I can’t breathe if we’re not touching.’ He took a deep, shaky breath. ‘Is that still just a fuck to you?’

Dean sat, immobilised by Roman’s words. This was Roman all over. He spoke so easily about his emotions, but stuttered over talking about sex. Dean could talk all kinds of dirty and explicit, but emotional stuff sent fear sliding through his bones. He just felt so vulnerable. But maybe that was ok. This was Roman, his Roman, his forever. And he’d promised to try. He tried to calm his racing heart as he spoke.

‘Baby, nothing we do is _just_ anything. I’m bad at the emotional stuff, but it’s never _just_ _a_ _fuck_. You’re everything to me, Ro. I didn’t know I was capable of loving anyone this much. I’ve never even thought about what I call it, but every time you touch me I feel everything you just said. I might say fuck me, but I mean make me whole again, make me real, show me you love me, and a whole bunch of other stuff I don’t have the words for. But, I love you, and if the semantics are so important to you then fine. Roman, make love to me tonight, baby. Make love to me in _our_ bed.’

Roman reached out and pulled him into his lap. ‘I know how difficult that was for you, babe. Thank you. You’re right, of course you’re right. It’s not important what you call it, just how you feel.’ He kissed him tenderly. ‘I love you more than I could have believed. Let me show you the difference tonight. On our first night in our new bed, in our new home, let me show you how much I love you.’

Dean yawned elaborately and stretched. ‘Bed time I reckon.’

Roman laughed and stood up, scooping Dean into his arms as he did. Dean screwed his face up at being picked up like that, “so feminising” he always said when he did that. Roman kissed away the frown ‘None of that tonight, baby, not feminising you, not taking your power away. Taking my man to our bed to make him feel all kinds of good.’

He carried him into their room and laid him on the bed, stripping off his own shirt and undoing his pants before joining him, propping himself up on one elbow. Dean sat up to strip but Roman pushed him back down. ‘Slowly, baby boy, no need to rush tonight, we’re home.’

Dean looked up at him as he let the words sink in. He reached up and traced the outline of the intricate art on his boyfriend’s chest, then ran his fingertips over the line of his jaw. ‘You’re so beautiful.’

‘Right back atcha.’ Roman pulled him close and kissed him.

Dean quickly realised why Roman had left him clothed, he was being a tease. He was teasing himself by teasing Dean. They kissed like it was their first make-out session as fingers slipped under waistbands and over fabric covered flesh. Dean groped at the cloth enclosed bulge straining from his boyfriend’s open fly, desperate to get under the tortured elastic and free the long thick perfection beneath. As Roman’s hand slipped into his underwear and found Dean’s rock hard cock he could take no more.

‘Naked. Please, baby, need to be naked with you.’

Roman groaned and deftly got Dean out of his pants then removed his own. Dean’s shirt was the last thing to go.

Roman kissed across his chest as the shirt was discarded, tugging gently at his nipples with his teeth, and down towards his flat stomach. Then he stopped, head on Dean’s chest, watching himself stroking his fingertips over Dean’s hard cock. Dean’s breath caught in his chest, was he thinking about it? Could he encourage him? A gentle hand on the head or a tip of his hips might do it, but was that what he was thinking? It was just a moment, a couple of heartbeats, then Roman’s hand closed over his length and he was kissing him again, kissing him with every ounce of love and passion in his heart and Dean could feel it all.

He reached for his lover’s thick cock, a thrill running through him at Roman’s groan of desire. Roman’s hair cascaded over them as they kissed. Dean felt it like a curtain sealing them in until all that existed was Roman’s hands on him and Roman’s mouth on his and the silk soft feel of Roman’s skin. Lost in the moment, not checking his own responses, a soft, Oh, of surprise the only sound he made as his orgasm overtook him unexpectedly and he came over Roman’s hand and his own stomach.

‘Fast for me tonight, baby boy,’ Roman chuckled. A noise so warm and deep Dean felt it roll straight through his soul.

‘Like a virgin on fucking prom night.’ Dean shook his head as he felt himself blushing. Him, blushing, stupid, what was going on? All this emo stuff was clearly having a weird effect on him.

Roman slipped off the bed, came back with a warm washcloth and cleaned them both up. ‘You’re perfect,’ he murmured kissing Dean softly and grabbing a bottle of lube of the side. ‘Don’t think I’m done with you yet.’

Dean gasped as Roman’s slicked fingers teased him to hardness in seconds. He spread his legs as the fingers moved to his entrance, more teasing, Roman was taking it so slow tonight. Kisses moved from his mouth to his neck as Roman worked a finger inside him and Dean once again reached for him, making a frustrated noise that elicited another chuckle from Roman when he couldn’t reach.

‘Baby, I want this to last as long as possible. Having your hands on me is not going to help.’

Roman had two fingers in him now and Dean’s craving had started. The caressing motion on his sweet spot was making him squirm, and had ignited in him the need to be filled. He’d never needed to be fucked the way Roman made him need. ‘Baby, I need you now. Please, I need that big cock inside me.’

‘So impatient.’

‘For you, always.’

‘So tempting just to watch you come apart for me again.’

‘Baby, don’t tease. You said you’d fu’ make love to me, said you were bringing me to bed to make me feel good. Nothing feels better than your cock in me, nothing.’

‘Gonna cum again if I keep doing this though aren’t you?’ Roman laughed and bent to plant teasing kisses on Dean’s neck, biting gently at the tender flesh.

Dean was really squirming now, desperate and shaking. He dragged Roman on top of him, ‘You know I am. Let me cum with your cock in me. Please, baby, please give me what I need.’ He sighed as the fingers were removed and replaced by the bulbous head of Roman’s thick cock pushing into him,

‘Always, baby boy,’ Roman said as he slipped deep inside. ‘Fuck, you feel so good. I’m always gonna give you what you need.’ He moved in long deep strokes and spoke between tender loving kisses. ‘Love you so much, need you so much. Nothing feels better than this, nothing has ever felt better than this.’

Dean twisted his fingers loosely into Roman’s long hair and wrapped his long legs high around his back giving control of his responses totally to his lover. Roman took him to the edge, until he needed him more than the oxygen in his lungs, and kept him there. Consumed by desire, overwhelmed by love, body pliant and unresisting, he existed only in the sweet words and searching kisses, the unrelenting thrusts and the feeling of being perfectly filled. He barely even recognised the sounds coming from somewhere deep in his chest while he listened to Roman speak between increasingly desperate groans.

‘Coming undone so good for me tonight. So beautiful when you fall apart for me. Love you so much. So beautiful, so mine. Oh god, I want to do this all night, but you’re too fucking good for that. Gonna cum for me baby? Need you to cum with me.’

Dean dragged Roman’s mouth to his, unable to reply in any other way, and cried out into the kiss as they came apart together. He clung to Roman, limpet like and needy, kissing through the waves of euphoria and the shuddering aftershocks of their coupling, unwilling to let the moment end.

Eventually, he relaxed his grip to allow Roman to roll next to him, and settled immediately into the crook of his arm, still wanting to be held. Roman stroked his hair and kissed the top of his head. Dean could hear the smile in his voice as he spoke softly to him.

‘Did I keep my promise, babe?’

Dean tilted his head to receive a kiss and brushed a stray lock of hair from Roman’s face before answering. ‘Baby, I feel all kinds of good. You kept your promise perfectly. And tomorrow, it’s my turn.’


	5. Punishment

Roman was angry. Dean felt it before he even saw him. He'd gone to the bedroom while Roman was on the phone. His lawyer, divorce proceedings, alimony. The painful dissolution of a once happy unit. Dean couldn't watch Roman's pain so he'd walked away and stood idly studying a picture above the bed. He heard his lover enter the room and waited for the angry ranting to begin, surprised when lips pressed hard against his neck sucking and biting. A shiver ran down his spine. Hands slipped under his shirt, the lips leaving his neck for the briefest second while it was yanked over his head to the sound of tearing threads, then the hands were everywhere, in his hair, roaming his body, tugging at his belt. No tenderness, fingers dug painfully into the muscles of his chest, hot breath against his ear.

'Lose the clothes.'

Clearly an order. Roman was playing rough today, not his usual style but Dean could take instruction and rough was just fine. He bent to remove his jeans, Roman placed a hand in the centre of his back, pushed him down until his hands were flat on the floor in front of him. The hand kept him in position as he heard the click of the lube bottle and felt cool liquid against his ass, the sensation quickly replaced by thick hard cock pushing into him, overcoming his body's resistance with force. Burning pain, mixed with the beginnings of pleasure, forced a gasping cry from his throat. Roman's hips pressed against him, cock buried deep inside his grasping, throbbing hole. Roman grabbed him by the hair and pulled him upright. He leant down and bit hard on his neck, not quite breaking the tender skin with his teeth, licking and sucking at the bruised flesh. Dean yelped at the pain and again when Roman slammed his cock back into his very depths.

'Was it worth it?' Roman growled. 'Was it worth it all just so you can have this?' He let go of Dean's hair and grabbed his hips, fingertips leaving livid red marks, and drove his cock home deep and hard enough that Dean's felt his teeth rattle.

'Ro, you're hurting me.' Dean whimpered, trying not to lose his balance with the force of Roman's thrusts.

'Answer me.' The grunting response punctuated by more hard thrusts. 'My cock make it worth it for you, baby boy?' He stopped moving, their hips welded together, his cock filling Dean _almost_ painfully now as his accommodating ass began to adjust. Roman's hand snaked round Dean's waist grabbing his hard cock without tenderness and began to jack him off thrusting his hips just a fraction with every down stroke. Dean's tender walls trembled around the mammoth shaft enclosed within, Roman's skilled hand controlling the ball of liquid heat growing in his groin, delicious friction on his prostate from miniscule movements inside him.

Dean was losing his mind despite himself and when Roman once again grabbed his hair and returned his lips to the sensitised flesh of his neck, he emitted a groan of pure lust from the centre of his chest.

Abruptly, Roman let go of his cock, pushed his head down to bend him double, and slammed into him hard, Dean's scream of pleasure and pain tearing from his lips without consent.

'I said answer me!' Roman spoke between angry powerful thrusts. 'Was it worth it?'

'Yes,' Dean whimpered barely able to stand. 'Yes it was worth it.'

Roman exploded into him with a roar, holding Dean's hips tight against him as he filled him with cum. Dean felt himself pulled backwards into Roman's lap, still impaled on that thick throbbing cock as his lover's knees buckled and he sank to the bed. The hands that encircled Dean were gentle now. Roman's lips found the bruised flesh of his neck with loving, tender kisses as he stroked Dean to his own shuddering climax. 'That's all I needed to know, baby.'

'What the FUCK was that about Roman?' Dean, still breathing hard, tore himself away from Romans arms and knelt facing him on the bed. 'Punishment sex! _Really_? I mean, don't get me wrong, I'm ok with rough, and angry sex _is_ hot. - But that's not the point. If you've got something to say to me say it to my face, don't take it out on my ass.'

Roman hung his head.

'Are you having second thoughts? Is that it? You want to run away? It getting too _hard_ for you?'

'You brought us here, Dean.'

'Yes, I brought us here. And you made a choice. You chose _me_. Roman no-one has ever done that before. And now what? You regret it?'

'No. Never that. '

'Then what?'

Roman stared at the floor and said nothing.

'You asked me if it's worth it. If being with you is worth it. For me, always. But you lost more than I did. Maybe it's not worth it for you anymore. No-one is forcing you to stay. If you're that unhappy walk away.' Dean couldn't keep the pain out of his voice, couldn't believe it might be an option. They just bought a house together, but…

'Baby, no! Just no. Ok? No-one is walking away.'

'Then what was _that_ about?'

'I was angry. It all feels so messed up sometimes. I guess I was trying to remind myself why I did it instead of thinking about what I did.'

'I would have been ok with that.'

Roman pulled Dean to him, wrapping him tight in his arms, relieved when he finally relaxed against him. 'I'm sorry.'

'You should've told me how you were feeling. We've got to do that stuff if we're going to make this work.' He winced a little as he shifted position.

'Are you ok? Did I hurt you?'

'No serious damage, but I'm not going to be walking straight for a while. I have decided to forgive you though. On _one_ condition.'

Roman raised a questioning eyebrow.

'Tonight, when Seth's gone home, we're gonna play by _my_ rules. No arguments, total obedience, no matter what. You just have to trust me. Agreed?'

Roman looked wary. Control given willingly and in advance was a big ask with no information. But that was the point. A bit of a guilt trip may be needed.

'You owe me, babe.'

'Ok. Agreed. Total obedience. You're in charge.'

'Excellent.' He kissed Roman quickly and headed for the bathroom. 'I'm going for a shower, you get dinner started. Seth'll be here in an hour.'

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Dean winced as rose from his seat after dinner.

Seth looked concerned 'You ok, buddy?'

Dean grinned at him 'Punishment sex, bit sore.' Seth laughed as Roman blushed. 'But it's all good, baby 'cause I'm on _top_ of the world tonight, gonna grab myself some _top_ shelf action and hey look,' he whirled around arms outstretched. 'I'm a spinning _top_.' He collapsed onto the couch giggling at his own joke.

'Ro.' Seth tried to keep a straight face as Roman took his eyes of his giggling lover and looked at him. 'Roman, I think you're getting fucked tonight.'

'Could be, man.' Roman blushed harder and returned his gaze to Dean still laughing on the couch. 'Could well be.'

Roman pretended not to notice Seth mutter 'lucky bastard' as he went off to start play fighting with Dean in the living room. 'I like that coffee table, guys.' he called after them.

He sat watching them roll around, laughing as Dean smacked Seth's ass hard enough to make him yelp. Seeing them together he couldn't help wondering again what had gone on between them. Seth had made it sound bad but Dean had told Roman practically nothing "We had a thing, it was fun, no big deal." was the most he'd managed until he'd made him admit the story didn't make him look good. By the time he went to load the dishwasher Dean had won what had turned into a tickle fight and they were busy arguing over dvds.

Seth waited until Roman was out of earshot. 'So you're topping the big man tonight. I take it from the enthusiasm that's unusual?'

'That's personal, Seth.'

'You brought it up.'

'Now I'm closing it down.' Dean sniggered again unable to contain himself. 'But since you ask. After this afternoon, I'm not just gonna top, I'm going to dominate.'

'He's a lucky man.' Seth said mildly.

Dean looked into Seth's eye's, a salacious smile playing over his lips. Grabbing his own crotch he leaned close and purred into Seth's ear. 'What's the matter, baby, you miss this.'

'Fuck off, Dean.'

Dean laughed and stumbled backwards as Seth shoved him away.

'What have you done to upset Seth?' Roman's question, as he threw himself into a nearby chair a few minutes later, made Dean notice Seth's pout for the first time.

'Nothing.'

'Doesn't matter.' muttered Seth. 'I think I'll skip the dvd. Thanks for dinner but I'm gonna head off.' He laughed drily as he stood to leave. 'Anyway, Ro, I think Dean's got plans for you.'

Once they were alone Roman took a deep breath and looked at his boyfriend. 'I think it's time you told me about you and Seth.'

Dean sighed, he'd hoped he could avoid this conversation indefinitely, but it seemed not. He could, however, put it off just a little longer. Tonight, he had a plan. Tonight, he was taking charge. Tonight, he was dominating _his_ way.

'You're right. I'll tell you whatever you need to know. Tomorrow. Because tonight that hot, tight, ass is _all_ mine. And as of,' he pretended to check his watch, 'now, I'm in charge, baby.' His tone changed to one of total control. 'Strip.'

Roman did as he was told balling his clothes together and tossing them into the corner. He stood naked in the centre of the room cock twitching to hardness under the unwavering gaze of his lover.

'Touch yourself. Nice and slow, that's it, baby. You're gonna give me a little show.'

Dean undid his pants to relieve the growing pressure, laughing at the grimace on Roman’s face, and settled back into the chair to watch. He could see Roman's vulnerability in his posture as he stood, naked and exposed, with him fully clothed, but he'd make it worse before it got better. Roman stroked his cock steadily, palming the shaft, fingertips skimming pre-cum from the swollen head. Dean watched the minute changes of expression, discomfort to pleasure, desire to vulnerability. He caught Roman's eye and allowed him to see the lust in his face. Roman blushed and moaned in response, hand moving faster on his hard, thick length. Dean could watch him do that all night. If he didn't have other plans.

Dropping to the floor he crawled cat-like towards his man stopping a couple of feet away and rocking back to sit on his heels. 

'That might not be the safest place to sit in a few minutes if you're really gonna make me do this.'

'No talking, Roman. Now, hands behind your head and don't move a muscle unless I say so.

Dean moved slowly forward, kneeling to bring his face to the level of Roman's cock his hot breath making Roman tense his muscular thighs.

'Close your eyes, baby.'

He ran his tongue slowly up the inside of Roman's thigh and teased his balls with tongue and hot breath, noting the sharp gasp from above.

Roman's legs were shaking as Dean kissed and licked his way up his thick shaft. To steady him Dean placed one hand on his quaking hip and wrapped the other round the base of his cock as his lips reached the swollen head.

Dean stuck out his tongue and licked up the drops of pre-cum leaking from the bulbous tip, swirling over the sensitive spot beneath. Roman groaned loudly, hips twitching, hands still locked behind his head. Dean tightened the grip round the base of his cock.

'Keep still, Ro, and total silence. Not a sound, baby, and keep those eyes shut.' Dean's voice was soft but his tone demanded compliance. Cutting off Roman's ability to touch him, to see him, even to communicate, Dean forced him to concentrate solely on sensation as he took him between moistened lips. He'd waited too long to rush, his own cock throbbed painfully as he allowed his tongue to explore the underside of Roman's thick shaft while he worked to take the huge length, forcing his throat to relax. Roman's hips jerked as Dean's throat rippled and contracted around his cock, lips finally meeting the fingers wrapped around the base. Dean pulled back to tease again with his tongue, glancing up to make sure Roman was behaving himself.

He kept the teasing going, lazy licks and shallow dips of his head, to allow himself to really look at the state Roman was in. He had kept his word, eyes shut, head angled like he was trying to see through closed lids, every movement of Dean's lips or tongue echoed by Roman tugging his bottom lip with his teeth desperately trying to stay quiet. Dean could feel him trembling as slid his mouth back down and took him deep into his throat, swallowing reflexively. He groaned as he felt Roman start to tense under the relentless rise and fall of his warm, wet mouth, the vibrations eliciting a soft gasp from above him. He pressed his fingertips against Roman's hip reminding him of his promise to stay quiet, knowing he wanted to warn him he was close. Dean didn't need to be told, the tension in Roman's body, his harsh ragged breathing, the involuntary jerking of his hips were all the signals he needed. He forced his mouth to the very base of Roman's cock as the first throbbing pulse of his climax sprayed hot cum into the depths of his throat. He swallowed greedily again and again until the pulsing stream subsided, then drew slowly back licking every inch of the thick shaft before sitting back on his heels and looking up at Roman, pleased to find his eyes still closed, hands still locked behind his head, limbs shaking, chest heaving.

'Relax now, baby. Look at me.' Dean stood as he spoke, met Roman's gaze as he opened his eyes and kissed him before he had a chance to speak, wanting him to taste himself in their kiss.

Dean felt Roman's fingers twist into his hair as they kissed, free hand snaking round to try to free Dean's hard cock from his clothes. Nope, no way he was taking any control tonight. He grabbed Roman's wrists to stop him before his resolve could crumble at his lover's touch.

'No.' Gentle but commanding. 'I'm not done with you yet.'

'Dean, I…'

'I didn't give you permission to speak. And I _know_ how much you want to. I know there's all sorts going on in that beautiful head of yours, and _that_ is where it's going to stay.' He held Roman's arms to his sides, leant forward, and kissed him.

Roman struggled to free his arms as they kissed. Dean kept them tight to his sides, not allowing Roman to touch him, their bodies close but not touching. Roman forced his tongue into Dean's mouth fighting to control their kiss, Dean moved just out of reach, teasing Roman's lips with his tongue.

'You're not getting it, baby. Tonight, you control nothing. You don't get to speak, touch, kiss or cum unless I tell you to. You, belong, to me. Your body is mine to do whatever I want with, or hadn't you noticed?'

Roman struggled again to get his wrists free of Dean's grip. Dean stepped forward and pressed his still clothed body against Roman's bare chest, forcing Roman's arms back to cross his wrists behind him. Faces millimetres apart, still not allowing Roman to kiss him, Dean murmured 'Be good, baby, don't make me tie you up.'

Roman tipped his head back to look Dean in the eye, trying to work out if he meant it, but said nothing and stopped struggling.

'Are you gonna behave if I let go?'

Roman nodded and let his arms hang by his sides as Dean released his grip.

'Good.' He pulled his top over his head and threw it on the couch as he led Roman to the edge of the room. 'Face the wall, baby, eyes forward, mouth shut and hands where I can see 'em.'

He suppressed a laugh at Roman's look of surprise as he did as he was told. Dean didn't top that often and he loved to watch Roman while he fucked him, he could count on the fingers of one hand the number of times he'd turned him round and fucked him from behind. He took his time, shedding the rest of his clothes, checking the lube was in reach. He watched as Roman's posture grew tense, muscles flexing as he stood, upright, hands resting on the wall above his head like he was waiting to be searched.

Dean slipped his arms round his lover, pulled him close, pressed his hard cock against Roman's ass and planted teasing kisses on the back of his neck while his hands roamed his chiselled body. He kissed and licked his way down Roman's spine, repositioning him as he did, forcing him to bend forward and spread his legs. He paused on his journey to leave a hickey just above the base of Roman's spine, noting the slight hollowing of Roman's back in response to the unfamiliar sensation.

His hands found Roman's hips, thumbs kneading the cheeks of his ass as his tongue trailed between. He felt Roman's whole body tense as his tongue gently teased his tight hole. Dean tightened his grip on Roman's hips as his boyfriend tried to pull away, and varied the pressure of his tongue from gentle teasing to insistent pushing against his body's resistance. Little by little Roman stopped struggling and started to relax, his movements gradually shifting from trying to pull away, to trying to keep still, a slight catch appearing in his breaths. Dean knew it was time to step things up. He retrieved the lube and coated his hands without stopping the actions of his tongue, pleased to find Roman obediently still without his hands holding him steady.

He stroked a lube covered hand over Roman's rock hard cock, sliding down to caress his balls, and reluctantly moved his tongue away as he slipped a finger inside him. Roman shifted just a fraction towards him as he found his sweet spot but Dean wanted a bigger reaction. The lack of feedback he'd imposed was starting to get to him, but he knew it was worse for Roman. Even without seeing his face Dean could see he was a mess, head down, fingertips digging at the plaster of the wall above, body trembling, breathing stilted and uneven. It wasn't enough. He wrapped his hand round Roman's cock and slipped a second finger inside him, moving his hands in perfect synchronisation. The effect of combining the actions was almost immediate, Roman broke his silence with a noise somewhere between a groan and a whimper.

'Quiet now, baby.'

'Trying.'  Roman made the word sound painful to say.

Dean stilled his hands without breaking contact. Roman squirmed against the fingers inside him like he was trying to scratch an itch. Without a word Dean removed his hands and silently lubed his cock, standing to position himself, the head of his cock pressed against Roman's ass the only part of their bodies touching. He teased, pushing forward, but not enough, and placed his hands on Roman's hips as he tried to push back against him.

'Beg for me, baby boy. Tell me how much you want my cock.' He leant forward a little as he spoke, almost but not quite entering his lover

'Please fuck me, please, baby. I need you inside me!'  Desperation tinged his words as the pent up emotion spilled from him in a continuous stream.

They both cried out as Dean complied, sinking his cock deep into Roman in a single thrust and stopping, hips pressed against Roman's ass.

'Remember the rules now, Roman. Not a sound, and you don't cum 'til _I_ say so.'

He fucked him in long, slow, smooth strokes, amazed by Roman's responses. He'd never seen Roman react like this to being fucked, a thin sheen of sweat covering his trembling back, legs shaking, hips twisting and writhing under Dean's hands. The wriggling was getting too much for Dean, Roman's tight ass massaged his cock with each thrust, waves of pleasure radiated through his core starting to build to a molten heat. He wanted to push Roman further, see how long he could hold back, if he could hold back himself. He slipped his hands round Roman's waist, slid one arm across his chest to pull his quivering body close and wrapped the other round his hard length.

Roman leant back against him as Dean kissed his neck, sucking and biting at the tender flesh. Dean was practically holding him up now, Roman's whole body tense and trembling, his breath coming in shallow, ragged, whimpering, gasps. Dean needed to cum so badly, Roman's ass rippling and twitching relentlessly as his hips jerked in time to every movement of his hand, ignited the ball of white hot inevitability at his centre, he couldn't hold off much longer. He forced control into his voice.

'Do you need to cum, baby?'

Roman attempted to nod and gave a strangled moan in response. The sound crumbled the last of Dean's restraint. He moved his hand faster on Roman's cock, all attempts at self-control abandoned, the first waves of orgasm upon him as he growled,

'Cum for me.'

Roman's whole body tensed and convulsed as he came apart on command. His thick cock throbbed in Dean's hand as he came hard, cum spattering the wall and floor, loud, animalistic noises tearing from his throat. Dean held him close, hips bucking involuntarily, and matched him spurt for spurt as Roman's tight ass gripped and pulsated around him, each movement intensifying the sensations emanating from his core until he felt it might not stop until he passed out.

Roman's knees buckled as they eventually broke apart. Dean caught him with the last of his strength, dragged them both to lay panting on the couch and cradled Roman's head against his chest. Roman was still trembling, Dean could hear his breath catching in his chest as he held him and stroked his hair.

'Talk to me, Ro.' Dean tried not to sound needy but was pretty sure he'd failed. 'Tell me what you're thinking.'

Roman's arms tightened around him in response but he said nothing. Slowly, Dean felt his breathing return to normal, and the shaking stop, as he held him. But still he was silent. Dean's skin started to crawl with anxiety. He knew he hadn't hurt him, Roman had definitely been ready before he fucked him, he'd never been so ready. Embarrassed maybe, Dean figured that was the first time Roman had ever felt a tongue probing at his hole, lot of firsts tonight. His mind supplied a vision of himself swallowing and swallowing as Roman came down his throat. He was going to replay that a lot. Next time he wanted Roman to watch as he took him in his mouth, to hold his eye as Dean made him cum and took it all. The thought was turning him on again until he was stopped in his tracks by the realisation there might not be a next time. Roman still hadn't spoken.

'Baby, are you ok?'

'I… We… You… I'm fine ok.'

Dean laughed, relieved that Roman sounded ok, if a little dazed. 'Do you want to try to finish any of those sentences, babe, or do I need to guess what you wanted to say?'

'I kinda want you to guess now. I'll tell you if you're right.'  Roman grinned up at him sounding a little more together.  He struggled to sit up, pulled Dean to nestle against him and kissed him, reasserting his ability to do so without permission.

'Hmm, clearly you were going to tell me I'm the best you've ever had. But I know, and it would still be true if you had anything to compare it to. You were going to say you can't believe I waited so damned long to wrap my mouth round your cock. And quite frankly neither can I.' He contemplated for a moment. 'So that's the I and the You taken care of. The other one is obvious. You were going to say we should definitely do that again really soon. How'd I do?'

'Good answers, I'll go with that.'

'I have a question. Actually, a few but let's start with one. Did you open your eyes?'

'Yes.' Roman blushed and Dean felt his cock harden against his back. 'But only for a second. I’d have cum way too fast if I'd kept looking.' He was trying to look guilty but the hard on pressing against Dean's lower back gave him away. 'I tried to be good, baby. But fuck I'm glad I looked.'

'Next time I'm going to make you watch me while you cum down my throat.' Dean realised this was turning into foreplay. He already wanted Roman to fuck him, but after this afternoon, and tonight, maybe not right now. Luckily, it seemed Roman agreed.

'You have no idea how much I want to fuck you.' He pressed himself against Dean's back a little harder. 'Well, maybe some idea. But honestly, I don't think I can. Can we just go to bed please?'

Dean laughed, relieved, and kissed him.

They fell asleep spooned together. Dean didn't think he could have been asleep long when he was woken by a hand stroking him to hardness and a hard cock nestled against his ass. He laid still in the darkness, his cock the only part of him to react. Roman's touch was gentle but insistent, Dean couldn't contain a gasp as fingertips brushed over the head of his cock. Roman, now sure he was awake, rubbed against him and leant in to kiss his neck.

'I need to fuck you.' He murmured against his ear. 'I've tried to sleep but I can't get last night out of my head.' His fingertips trailed over Dean's balls making him shiver and arch back against the hard cock pressed against him.

Dean rolled his hips back against Roman, consent and encouragement, and wondered if the darkness would make him bold enough to talk.

'Tell me what you can't stop thinking about.'

'Right now, burying myself inside you and making you cum.'

Dean groaned with desire. If Roman didn't stop moving his hand those things were going to happen in the wrong order. He placed his hand on Roman's to still it.

'Stop, baby, please. Way too good. Fuck me.' He sighed as the hand was removed from his cock and heard the click of a lid before he felt silky wetness and a probing finger against his ass.

'Talk to me while you fuck me.'

Roman's cock found his entrance and pushed against flesh still tenderised by the pounding he'd taken the previous afternoon. He bit his lip to contain a pained whimper as Roman pushed inside him, pleasure taking over within seconds as he filled him, every nerve of his sensitised flesh lighting up with his gentle slow movements. Roman's hand returned to his cock making him squirm. Finally, Roman spoke.

'I know you want me to tell you all the things you wouldn't let me say last night. But all I can think about is how good it feels to be inside you. And thinking about you sucking my cock isn't going to make this last too long.'

'I waited so long to feel you cum in my mouth, I still can't believe I waited so long.' Dean was babbling. Roman rocked against him buried deep, barely pulling back, just relentlessly sliding over buzzing nerve endings, hand still slipping over his cock, the molten heat of release just starting to build. 'I've never seen you so desperate to be fucked. You writhed around on my cock so much I could have cum a hundred times.' He stopped talking to focus on not shooting his load over Roman's hand before he was ready. Roman made that tougher.

'I've never needed anything as badly as I needed you inside me.' Roman spoke between gasping ragged breaths, the rocking of his hips becoming erratic as he tried to control himself. 'I wanted to tell you to fuck me harder but you wouldn't let me speak and I was so close for so long then you let me cum and I could feel you cumming inside me and, Oh Fuck!'

Dean felt Roman jerk inside him, hips rigid against his ass, hot cum filling him in throbbing spurts. The rhythmic pulses pushed him over the edge and he came, coating his stomach and Roman's hand in a warm wet mess.

They lay, unmoving, until both started to become drowsy. Dean twisted in Roman's arms and kissed him tenderly.

'Baby. I love you, and all this sex is amazing. But if you wake me up again tonight I'm going to hurt you ok?'

He curled against Roman's chest and started to fall asleep, his last moment of awareness Roman's answering chuckle and muttered 'I love you too'.

 


	6. The Seth conversation

'What do you want to know? About Seth I mean.' Dean brought the subject up at breakfast unwilling to let the question fester between them any longer.

'I don't know. What happened? How'd it start? How did it end? What did you do in…'

'In bed?' Dean laughed. 'Pervert.'

Roman glowered at him.

'Oh, I see.  Jealous pervert.'

'Just tell me. All of it.'

'We got started when Seth asked if he could suck my cock one night really early in FCW. He wasn't my first and I was more than happy to oblige, especially once he started. I suppose it became a bit of a habit, it must have been near enough 3 years. I was always surprised you never knew, or didn't want to.'

'Didn't have a clue. You must have hidden it better than you thought.'

'Hidden it, you're joking. I wanted you to catch us. Would have saved a lot of explaining and there's always the hope of a threesome. I got a lot of really fast blow jobs when you were in hotel showers, I even fucked him when you were asleep in the same room once, no twice. Only times he ever stayed quiet.'

Roman just shook his head at him.

'I wasn't good to him. I knew he was falling in love but that didn't stop me fucking him and letting him think it might be more. I do love him, he's my best friend, I just didn't feel what he wanted me to. Friends who fuck suited me fine.' He paused, not wanting Roman to know how calculating he'd been. 'I should have ended it better. I wish I'd ended it better. I know I hurt him, I regret that. The night I told him he couldn't get on that tour bus with us he knew I was hoping to fuck you. He'd known how much I wanted you for a while, he used to tease me by telling me if he'd touched you, if you'd touched him. We were in the ring together a lot back then so he usually had something to say. I guess he must have been hoping you wouldn't go for it, or that I'd chicken out again.'

 'You were still fucking him when we…' Roman looked devastated

'I never touched him again after that night, baby, I promise. I just told him we were done. I was actually that fucking cold about it too. I said it just like that. "Seth, we're done." He was trying to get me out of my jeans at the time. It was way too harsh, too quick, but I couldn't let him touch me. He looked at me and said "It's Roman isn't it?" and I just said "Always has been, baby." He shook his head. ‘In case you hadn't realised, I was totally in love by the time we left that bus. No excuse for being such an asshole to Seth though.'

'No, there wasn't.' Roman frowned, shocked at just how cold Dean had been.

'He got really angry, understandable I guess. Told me he was glad I finally got my "dream fuck" but I was mad if I thought you'd stick around. Yelled that he couldn't believe he'd put up with my crap for so long, that he looked forward to seeing me hurt when you realised what a worthless asshole I was. Then he walked away.'

'I'm surprised he didn't punch you.'

He was pretty pissed at me for a while. But we talked and he somehow still wanted to be my friend. Didn't stop him stiffing me a good few times next time we worked together. But there's no shortage of people wanting to abuse that pretty mouth, so he's happy enough now. And we're close again. I'm grateful for that. I'm happy he's over it.'

'Are you sure he's over it?'

'Yes, totally. Any more questions?' He laughed as Roman blushed in response. 'Ah, yes. You want to know what Seth's like in bed. What we did together, was he better than you? That sort of thing, yeah?'

Roman blushed harder but looked Dean in the eye and nodded.

'Okay. The first thing you'll want to know is, Seth doesn't top.' He acknowledged Roman's look of surprise, holding a hand up to stop him interrupting. 'He will play power bottom if you let him get away with it but underneath he's pure sub, he loves a good dominant master and he lives to please. He has a very _talented_ mouth and he loves to use it. That boy can do things with his tongue that I'd never dreamed of.' Dean drifted for a moment until Roman's voice pierced his thoughts.

'So Seth _never_ fucked you?'

'Nope. Never needed him to, not with that mouth. I fucked him plenty though and yes, he's a fantastic fuck, but he's not you. Looking back, I guess he spent more time going down on me than anything else. It's kinda his thing, and damn he's good at it. '

Hearing the hungry growl in Dean's voice as he talked about Seth's talents, Roman was worried.  How the hell was he supposed to do that for him now? There's no way he could compete with his ex? An idea started to form in Roman's mind but Dean's voice interrupted his thoughts.

'You ok, baby? Too much information? I don't miss him if that's what you're wondering. I haven't wanted anyone since I got my hands on you. That's kinda how we ended up here in the first place.'

'I'm ok, honestly. I asked didn't I? Is it ok I'm ridiculously happy he never fucked you? I mean, I know other men have, but I'm glad he's not one of them.'

'Not as many as you think. I told you right at the start I don't give my ass to just anyone. It wasn't just a line. Sami, Callihan, you know Sami, a few times, some guy called Adam back in Cincinnati, and a couple of random's just because. Usually just because they were hung. I've preferred to top everyone but you.  And, I want to make this really clear, no-one has turned me into a complete slut for them like you have.' He grinned, pleased to see Roman smiling. 'Now. Do you want to talk about last night? I think we probably should, don't you?'

'I do, and we will. But not right now. I already want to bend you over that counter and fuck you until your knees give out, just to wipe the image of you and anyone else out of my head. If we start talking about that we'll never get out the door.'

Dean had stopped listening around the time Roman had said 'bend you over the counter'. He slipped one arm around his boyfriend's neck and dropped the other to caress him through his pants.

Roman kissed him quickly and tried to extract himself from his embrace, laughing at Dean's pout.

'C'mon, Dean we have to pack. Time to hit the road.'

'But you said you wanted to fuck.'

'I also said no time. Do you want to explain why we didn't make the show?'

'Doesn't have to take long.' For a moment Dean thought he might win, Roman was getting hard for him, surely that would be enough. But no. Roman grabbed his hand and moved it away.

'If it's any consolation I'll be thinking about the missed opportunity all day.  And there's always tonight.'

'Might not let you tonight. I might not be in the mood.'

Roman grabbed him by the back of the neck, pulled him close and kissed him hard, forcing his tongue into his mouth. He slid his hand down to Dean's crotch and, finding him already hard, rubbed and groped at the large bulge until Dean moaned into his mouth. Roman broke the kiss and laughed.

'You really going to turn me down, baby boy?'

'Nope. You really going to make me wait?'

'Yup.'

Dean gave up with good grace. 'Best get to work then.'

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

After the show, stuck in another faceless hotel room, tired from the long day and hectic schedule. Dean lay naked on the bed waiting for Roman to get out of the shower, idly thinking about the previous night. They still hadn't talked about it, he was starting to regret not letting Roman speak, at least he'd know what was going through his head. He wanted him to reciprocate, oh god did he, but he wanted him to want to, not feel like he had to.

Roman walked back into the room still towelling his long hair. Even now Dean couldn't stop staring, couldn't believe something so beautiful could be his. He let his eyes trail over the chiselled flawlessness of his boyfriend's arms and torso, lingered over the long, thick perfection of his cock. Dean felt himself harden just gazing, and letting his mind drift to... Roman's laugh interrupted his thoughts.

'At least I never have to worry about whether I turn you on.' He looked pointedly at Dean's hard cock laying against his taut stomach. Hardening himself as Dean stretched out and shot him a lust fuelled look.

'Right back at you. I still can't believe how beautiful you are sometimes.' He saw Roman looking at him oddly, focused on his crotch, teeth pulling at his bottom lip, his anxiety tell. He knew what he was thinking, could practically see Roman mentally running through the process of sitting beside him and lowering his head to take him in his mouth, but that anxiety worried Dean. The first time Roman went down on him couldn't be awkward, or it might be the only time. He decided to act.

'I seem to remember you promising to fuck me tonight. I mean, there's no kitchen counter for you to bend me over, but I'm sure we can come up with a suitable alternative.'

'What if I've got something else in mind?'

'Nope, you promised you'd fuck me. I've been waiting all day. I'm done waiting now. Come here.'

'You're very demanding tonight.'

'I want what's mine.' He slid across to lay half over Roman as he lay down beside him. 'So, do you decide how you want me, or do I get to choose?' He kissed him, relieved when large hands slipped over his ass and pulled him closer.

'Like this,' Roman spoke softly into his ear. 'You're gonna be demanding, you put the work in. Let me lay back and watch you get us both off.'

'Feeling _that_ lazy are you?’ He shrugged and grinned. ‘No complaints from me.'

'Are there ever?' He gasped as the cold lube touched him. 'I have literally no idea what I'd say if I told you I wanted to fuck and you said no.'

Dean wriggled against him, teasing, and leant down for a kiss.

'You make fucking me sound like hard work. I mean, if you really don't want to.' He moved just a fraction of an inch away before Roman grabbed his hips and pushed deep into him making him gasp in surprise.

'You're going nowhere, baby. You wouldn't want me to break my promise now would you?' He groaned as Dean started to move. 'You feel so good. I've been thinking about being inside you since this morning.'

'I love fucking like this. Reminds me of our first time.' He ground his hips in lazy patterns. 'I remember you begging me not to stop when I was doing something just like this.'

'Like you would have stopped. How long had you waited for me? But I could never tell you to stop, not when you're this damned good.'

'I told you I'd be the best you'd ever had, and you were worth every second I waited. You're so fucking perfect. I would have waited forever for a single fuck. I can’t believe I got to keep you.’

‘All mine now, so fucking good, I want you do that all night.’

‘Baby, I can keep doing this for as long as you can hold out, but if you can last all night I’m doing it wrong.’

Roman laughed and the vibrations made them both groan. His words were breathy and stilted.

‘Oh god, no, not wrong, never wrong, so good, amazing, fucking always amazing, trying so hard not to cum. Don’t want to. I wanna watch you riding my cock all night long.’

‘You keep trying, baby, I want you fucking me for as long as possible, nothing feels better than your cock inside me.’ Dean was enjoying being in control. Watching Roman on the verge of losing it before him felt pretty good. Roman was his slut tonight apparently. He stopped moving completely in an attempt to slow his lover down.

‘So close, need to cum so bad, oh god, don’t stop, please don’t stop.’

Roman bucked and writhed beneath him as Dean made himself a dead weight and took himself in hand. He was unsurprised when Roman grabbed his hips and forced him to move, more so when he pulled out of him and sat up.

‘Too much teasing. Need to fuck you hard. Turn around.’

Dean laughed and did as he was told. ‘Gonna make me pay for it?’

‘I’m gonna give you exactly what you deserve, baby boy.’ He entered him smoothly and set up a rhythm of hard deep thrusts. ‘Tell me how much you love my big cock pounding you. Tell me how bad you want it.’

Dean’s voice was muffled by the sheet his face was pressed into but he was happy to oblige. ‘Baby, I always want it, fuck me hard, give me that perfect cock. Oh god, you’re gonna make me cum, fuck me harder please fuck me harder, so fucking good, perfect big cock feels so good.’ He gripped the sheets tightly as Roman pounded him, the sound of their bodies crashing together with each thrust audible even above their cries of passion. Roman was being rougher than usual, his fingers digging against Dean’s hipbones were almost painful, but Dean liked it rough from time to time, and the feeling of being completely owned and overpowered by his boyfriend was just too much. ‘Baby, I’m gonna cum, don’t stop, fuck me hard until you fill me with cum. That fucking huge cock feels amazing, fuck, cumming, oh fuck.’

Roman’s last few, uncoordinated, thrusts, delivered at the peak of Dean’s climax were enough to remove any control of his body and he collapsed down on the bed with Roman on top of him. Roman’s lips found his neck with tender kisses as they lay, panting and shaking through the aftermath of their coupling. Dean was ready for the question when it came.

‘Are you ok, did I hurt you?’

Dean pushed Roman off him enough so he could turn onto his back, wrap his arms around his lover and look into his eyes as he spoke. ‘Baby, I’m fine, better than fine. I just got well and truly fucked by the man I love, what could be better? I mean, I’m a little sleepy, and I want you to kiss me, but other than that, I’m perfect.’

Roman didn’t look convinced, but kissed him quickly before responding.

‘You sure I didn’t hurt you? I worry when I get carried away, but god I love fucking you hard.’

‘Roman, stop. You have hurt me exactly once. One single time in all the times you’ve fucked me. And that was because you meant to.’ He gave him a look at he started to object. ‘Baby, you did mean to. I know why, I understand, it’s not an issue. Anyway you paid for that and it wasn’t even that bad. What I’m trying to make you understand is, I’m fine. You don’t have to hold back, I want you to get carried away. You can give me that cock as hard, and as often, as you like and I will always beg for more. Ok?’

‘Ok.’

‘Good, now, if you’re going to keep laying on me, then you’re gonna have to fuck me again. That’s cool, but we have to be up in six hours as it is, so make the decision quickly.’

Roman laughed as he rolled off him and wrapped his arm around him. ‘We can fuck later. We’ve got all the laters in the world. Go to sleep now, baby. I love you.’

‘Love you.’

As Dean slipped into sleep beside him Roman pondered the sudden nature of Dean's insistence on fucking. He was sure Dean knew what he'd been thinking. Why wouldn't he let him just do it?


	7. This is becoming a problem

Dean woke up the next morning alone, with a note on the pillow saying, _gone to get provisions_. They both had a tendency to wander off on their own when they had things on their minds, and he couldn’t shake the uneasy feeling as he dressed and ran through some stretches to ease the tightness in his muscles. It felt pointless. Every muscle he stretched out just twanged back into tension with the feeling something wasn’t quite right. By the time Roman appeared with a bag of drinks and snacks Dean had used his nervous energy to pack up their stuff and they set off for the next town.

Checked in and settled in a hotel that bore a depressing resemblance to every other one they’d been in recently, they found themselves with time to kill before they needed to be anywhere. It’d been a quiet journey, too quiet for Dean. Roman seemed lost in his own thoughts and he was scared to ask what he was thinking. He started to realise how frustrating Roman must find it when he couldn’t express himself the way Ro normally did. He looked over the top of the book he’d been staring at the same page of for half an hour to find Roman staring at him, seemingly without seeing him. Staring at part of him anyway.

He watched Roman staring at his crotch, teeth tugging his bottom lip, his face a picture of anxiety. Dean’s heart broke a little. It shouldn’t be this difficult, he couldn’t watch his beautiful boyfriend this anxious over anything. Fuck, what if he was anxious because he really didn’t want to, what if the thought disgusted him and he wasn’t just scared because he’d never done it before. What if he never wanted to. Dean decided he’d deal if that was the case, but he couldn’t watch him torture himself like this anymore. He had to do something. He crossed the room, snuggled onto Roman’s lap, wrapped his arms round his neck and kissed him.

'I made you a promise a couple of days ago, that I can’t get out of my head, and I can’t wait any longer. I want to see the look in your eyes as you watch that big cock disappear down my throat. I want you to watch while I make you cum in my mouth.'

'What if I had something else in mind?' Roman wanted to push harder, sure this time that Dean was deflecting him. But still not sure enough why to take a risk and just go for it.

'Later. Let me be greedy, baby, please. Don't make me wait any longer.'

Dean was already on his knees, freeing him from the confines of his clothing and adjusting their positions to give him the best view of his cock sliding between Dean's moist parted lips. Roman couldn't stop him now if he wanted to, and he didn't. He watched as Dean's warm, pink tongue flicked over the head of his cock, then saw his entire length disappear between those lips, meeting Dean's eyes when there was no more left for him to take. 

He tried to stifle a laugh, failed, and stroked Dean's hair, moaning his reassurance at his wounded look, before he spoke.

'Baby, that feels so good, you look amazing. I'm laughing because I have never seen anyone take it all and I have no idea how you're doing it. But, fuck, I'm glad you are. That's the hottest thing I've ever seen. You, are the hottest thing I've ever seen.'

Dean pulled back slowly, reluctant to break contact even for a moment.

'Hidden talents, baby. I can't believe I waited this long. Just keep watching. Trust me, I could make this real quick, I'll prove that another time. But today, you're not gonna cum until I'm ready, and I want you to watch me take it all.' He dipped his head back down to take Roman deep into his throat groaning as Roman bucked his hips and twisted his fingers into Dean's hair.

'I don't think you're gonna make it last as long as you want it to. You look so fucking hot with my cock in your mouth. Oh god, I can feel how far down your throat I am. I've never seen anything more beautiful than you look right now. I’m gonna watch myself cum down your throat real soon.'

'Time to slow you down then.' Dean moved from deep throating to teasing, licking and mouthing the thick shaft and teasing his balls with his tongue. He held Roman's gaze as he ran his tongue over the swollen head collecting a drop of pre-cum and resisted the slight force Roman was exerting on the back of his head. He left hickeys on Roman's taut stomach and let his cheek graze against him all the while, feeling his cock twitch and jerk at the contact. The pressure on the back his head increased with the volume of his lover's moans.

'Fuck, please suck it. Please. I wanna see my cock disappear into your beautiful mouth. I’m gonna cum so hard with it right down your throat.'

'I know, baby, I know.' He carried on with the teasing, wet, strokes of his tongue. 'I'm not done with you yet though. I'm taking _all_ the time I want to.' A few shallow dips of his head, just taking a couple of inches, provoked loud moans from his lover.

'You know I'm really close to grabbing you by the hair and just ramming it down your throat, don’t you.'

Dean laughed 'Yeah, I know that too, babe. I don't mind, kinda expecting it to be honest. As long as you’re watching while you cum in my mouth I'm happy.'

Roman twisted his fingers into Dean's hair and tried to push his head down. Dean resisted until Roman met his eyes then allowed him to guide his head down until his lips stretched tight round the base of his lover's cock. Eye's locked he worked his throat and tongue until Roman's eyes started to roll and glaze. Dean didn't need the warning.

'Fuck you look so hot, I can't take it, I'm gonna cum.' He kept his hand tight on the back of Dean's head and thrust his hips forward. 'You gonna take it all for me, baby? Oh god, that's too much. Fuck you're so beautiful.' He lapsed into wordless cries as Dean swallowed endlessly to keep up with the flood invading his mouth and throat.

Eventually he stood, looking smug, pulled Roman to his feet, and kissed him.

'Bit fond of the hand on the back of the head there, babe. I do need to breathe occasionally.'

Roman laughed and tried hard to look guilty.

'I'm sorry, actually not that sorry. I've waited my whole life to see that. You're fucking incredible.'

'A well trained gag reflex is a wonderful thing. And I have waited far too long to have you watch me do that. You really never met anyone who could take it?'

'Not even close. There haven't been that many that have tried, but I've spent my life being told to be careful. The first time I heard the words, fuck me harder, they came from you.'

'No way? Really?'

'All I ever got before you was, "be careful with that thing" and, "you don't expect me to take all of it do you?". Then you come along and…’

‘That explains why you worry so much. Baby, I will take it any time in any way. You're perfect. And I love it when you fuck me hard.'

'You just love it when I fuck you. You're pretty good for my ego, babe.'

'You know, I thought for a while you weren't going to let me fuck you. That would have been a deal breaker with anyone else, but from our first fuck I was never letting you go.'

'I thought you might break it off if I didn't. That wasn't why I did it.' he qualified quickly at Dean's alarmed look. 'Baby, I wanted you so much by then. I'd been driving myself crazy with wanting you and being scared of how much I wanted you. When you told me you thought I didn't, it nearly broke me. I can't imagine being so scared now. I would have missed out on so much. I can't believe the way giving myself to you makes me feel. The other night was the most intense experience of my life.' He paused, looking like he was considering something. 'Ermm, babe?'

'What?' Dean smirked, sure from Roman's tone what he wanted but surprised enough to want to hear him say it.

'We've got a while before we have to go anywhere don't we?'

'You're asking _me_ about time. But yeah, we've got a couple of hours before we have to leave, I thought we were going for food. Did you have something else in mind?'

'You know I do.'

Dean gave him a salacious look and said nothing.

'You want me to say it.' He wrapped his arms round Dean and kissed him. Unsurprised to find him already hard when he dropped his hand, he murmured in his ear. 'Fuck me. Please, baby. I need you. Now.'

Dean groaned as they stripped each other and he guided them back to the bed, pushing Roman onto his back and falling on top of him. He groped around for the lube while they kissed, eventually managed to grab it and broke away to make everything nice and slippery.

'Do I get watch you so I can see how much you love having my cock inside you.'

'Baby, I just want you inside me, I don't care how you make it happen.'

Dean pushed Roman's legs wider and higher, and positioned himself against him, testing the limits of his body's resistance. He spoke as Roman whimpered his frustration.

'Why so desperate, Roman? I'm not complaining that you want me, but why so needy all of a sudden?'

'Please, baby, just fuck me. We can talk later, I just need you, please.'

Dean groaned as he entered him and leant down for a kiss, taking Roman's moans of pleasure into his chest.

‘Better, baby?’

‘Mmmm, much better, perfect now. Never stop. Kiss me again.’

They kissed until Roman’s moans became louder and more urgent, and he turned his head to speak.

‘I’m gonna cum, fuck me harder, keep kissing me, I need to cum so bad.’

Dean fought the urge to cum immediately, it was so unusual for Roman to cum without being touched, the friction of their bodies being so close must be helping, but Dean wracked his brain, trying to postpone the inevitable, to remember the last time he had made him cum just by fucking him. Roman stiffened beneath him before he thought of one and the realisation was enough to tip him over the edge. He slammed into him one final time as he filled him with cum in hard spurts.

‘Roman, what’s going on?’ Dean lay nestled in his boyfriend’s arms, unable to hide his confusion any longer. ‘I’m not complaining, definitely not complaining, but you usually make me wait such a long time before you’ll let me fuck you again, it’s only been a couple of days. And, well, you seem a lot more into it than normal. Talk to me.’

‘Babe, I’m always into it, but I do know what you mean. I can’t really explain, It’s just, the other night, when you wouldn’t let me speak, all I wanted to do was tell you to fuck me harder. I’ve never wanted you to give it to me so badly, and now I can’t get it out of my head.’

‘Hey, I’m happy to take advantage of that for as long as it continues. Try not to get it out of your system too soon ok?’

‘Hmm, I’ll try. How about tonight you do me again, but like the other night.’ Roman blushed as he spoke and Dean’s heart swelled with affection.

Aww, baby, I don’t get you sometimes. You can talk about love and emotion all day and night, but you find it so hard to talk about sex.’

‘Just embarrassing.’

‘I get it. But, I mean, I think I do a pretty good job with giving you what you like. I think our sex life is amazing, but if you told me what you wanted a bit more it could be even better.’

Roman stayed quiet for ages trying to pluck up the courage to broach the subject he really wanted to talk about. After the silence had been much too long he gave up, shrugged and muttered, ‘I’ll try, it’s just embarrassing.’ He noted Dean’s wounded expression and quickly added, ‘Baby, you know I think you’re amazing. You don’t need me to boost that ego any more.’

‘Doesn’t hurt to hear it now and again.’ Dean kissed him quickly and got up. ‘Work time come on.’

As it turned out, they didn’t have the energy for anything by the time they slumped back to the hotel that night. With recorded segments, and special guests backstage, and interviews to do, on top of a couple of unusually taxing matches they barely had the energy to shower before they crawled exhausted into bed. Typically, Dean fell asleep almost instantly. But, despite his weariness, Roman’s brain just wouldn’t shut down enough to allow him to drift off, he had to admit it was becoming a problem.

He lay in the dark listening to Dean's regular, even breathing, and wishing sleep wasn't a million light years away. He couldn't stop dwelling on Dean's rejection. That's how it felt, Dean rejected him, twice. Why didn't he want him to do it? Was it because he knew he'd be no good compared to Seth? What if he was right? He didn't know what he was doing. It was starting to feel like a problem he couldn’t fix alone. A problem with one single, excruciating, solution. He was going to have to talk to Seth.

His mind drifted back to Dean telling him how badly he'd treated him. It wasn't fair to Seth to ask for his help. Whatever Dean said he knew Seth wasn't over it, not completely. There was unfinished business there. It's not like he had anyone else to ask, but why would Seth even help? Unless there was something in it for him… Roman pushed the thought threatening to cross his mind away before it could fully form. No, not going there. Different parts of Dean's confession drifted back to him disjointed by lack of sleep, a turn of phrase, a wistful look, all roads leading to Seth and that niggling half-acknowledged thought. But what could Seth do and why would he help anyway, especially if he wasn't over Dean, and how could he be? He tried to imagine hearing Dean tell him there was someone else, that it was over, and his guts twisted with nausea. The twisting got worse as the realisation dawned that he was going to talk to Seth and, as much as he'd tried to push those thoughts away, he already knew what he needed to say. Decision made, he curled against his man as an uneasy sleep finally caught up with him.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

They left the hotel early the next morning anxious to get home. Roman let Dean drive and stared out of the window wondering if he could go through with the plan he'd worked out. It was mad, it was humiliating, and it probably wouldn't even work. But he didn't have any other ideas. The problem had gotten so big in his head that he couldn't fix it by himself.

'You ok, Ro, you're very quiet?'

'Tired, didn't sleep well.'

'Something on your mind?'

He contemplated just telling Dean what was wrong, but his mind had picked its course of action however awkward.

'I'm ok, babe, I'll crash for a couple of hours when we get home and I'll be fine.'

He took out his phone and sent a quick text, under the pretext of checking his emails, before he had chance to chicken out.


	8. A treat and a lesson

'Seth, I need your help. Can you come over this afternoon while Dean's running errands?'

That was all the message had said. Roman was pacing when Seth arrived. He couldn't remember ever seeing the Samoan so tense.

'What's up, man?'

'I need your help with Dean.'

What's wrong?' Seth's concern was immediate and touching.

'Nothing's wrong with him. It's me.' Roman was trying to be delicate. 'I lack certain skills.' He frowned at Seth's obvious confusion. 'There are things Dean has never let me do for him and it's become a problem. I don't know how to fix it.

'You're gonna have to give me more info, Ro. What things? Where do I fit in?'

Roman blushed crimson, Seth laughed at his embarrassment. 'Spit it out, big dog, I haven't got all day.'

'Dean won't let me go down on him.' Roman spat the words out almost without breaks.

Seth looked genuinely shocked. 'You mean you’ve never? But you've been together _how_ _long_ , and, and, it's Dean. How? Why? I don't get it. Won't _let_ you? Have you tried just pinning him down and going for it? I promise you he wouldn't object for long.'

'I've never pushed it. I want to, _a lot_ but…' The blush deepened to beetroot. 'but I don't know what to do.'

'Have you tried reading a book, or watching some porn, the internet's there for a reason, dude. And it pretty much comes naturally when you're down there.'

'What if it doesn't. What if I can't make… What if I'm not good enough? I need your help, Seth. Please?'

'Sooo, you brought _me_ here to tell you how to blow your boyfriend. My ex, in case you've forgotten.'

'I hadn't forgotten, he told me what he did. And, I'm sorry, I just don't know who else to ask. I've heard you have a very _talented_ mouth.' He smirked despite his discomfort.

'Baby, I'm awesome! And I never said I wouldn't help. It's just really fucking weird, dude. What do you need to know?'

Roman laughed, glad his little ego boost had done its job. 'Well, here's the thing, I don't want you to tell me. I want _you_ to demonstrate. Tonight.'

Seth flushed at the thought of getting his hands, and mouth, on Dean one more time. 'You're not serious.'

'Deadly.'

'You really think you could watch someone else getting him off? Because that's what you're asking. You're telling me you're going to sit there and watch while _I_ make him cum. Can you really handle that?'

'I know what I'm asking, Seth. I'm asking you to suck Dean's cock while I watch you, so I can see what you do and how he reacts. And if you don't make him cum you're guilty of some serious false advertising. I've thought it through. This isn't a spur of the moment decision.'

'And you're not going to punch me in the face the second I touch him?'

'No, I won't punch you. Look, I'm not saying it's easy, but I've made this such a big problem in my head, I can't fix it by myself. I'm done with this being an issue. Sometimes he treats me like I'm fragile, like he's still scared I'll turn and run if he pushes too much. I need a grand gesture, something to show him I'm not breakable, and he can't shock me into running.' He laughed to shake off the intensity. 'And I'm pretty curious to see what makes _you_ so special.'

Seth's eyes skimmed down his friend's body lingering briefly on his crotch, before meeting his gaze with a smirk.

'I have no objection to demonstrating. I won't tell if you don't.'

'Yeah right. Like that's ever going to happen. Not part of the deal. It means something that Dean's the only guy I've ever been with. But, if it all pans out, you might get a look at what you can't have. Are you going to help?'

'He'll never go for it.'

'Leave that to me. You're going to be my little surprise - _if_ you're up for it that is?'

Seth sighed. It wasn't like he was going to say no, and he was pretty damned sure Roman knew that.

'What time do you want me, and what's your plan?'

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Seth arrived that evening Roman met him at the door. 'We need to talk before we go in.'

Seth nodded nervously.

'I can do this and still love him because he's mine.' Roman was using his serious voice. 'But you can't do this if you're still in love with him, Seth. Because he _is_ mine.'

'He never loved me, Ro. I hope he told you that. He's been yours since before you even knew.' Seth gathered his thoughts, he had to play this carefully. 'Yes, I loved him.' He ignored Roman's frown. 'It hurt, realising he never felt that. But that was a different man. My Dean…' Roman growled at Seth's choice of words 'He _was_ mine for a while, Ro. That Dean was wild, closed off. But with you.' Seth smiled trying to reassure his friend. 'Roman, baby, with you he's home.'

Roman considered his words. 'Seth. If you don't want to do this. If it's going to hurt you, then please don't do it. We both love you - we do. You're the only one who really knows us, and he would never forgive me if I let you hurt to please him.'

'And miss the opportunity to see what all the fuss is about.' Seth laughed shooting a pointed look at Roman's crotch.

'Just remember who's in charge ok.'

'Yes. Sir.'

'Ok. Let's go.'

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Roman entered the room first leaving Seth in the hall. Dean was sprawled on the couch watching a dvd. Roman waited impatiently for him to look up.

'Turn it off. I have a surprise for you.'

Dean clicked off the tv and sat up intrigued. Roman gestured Seth into the room.

'Hey, Seth's here. Not much of a surprise, Ro, he practically lives here.'

Seth opened his mouth to make a smart remark but Roman cut him off.

'You will speak when I tell you to speak.'

Dean sat forward, wondering what was going on. Roman never spoke like that to Seth, he didn't seem angry, just tense, agitated. He was trying to think of something Seth could have told Roman he hadn't told him already, when Roman interrupted his thoughts.

'Tonight is going to be a little, different.'

Roman's words were measured, controlled. Dean recognised his lover's dominant posture, he was going to have to be a good little sub for him tonight, but Seth?

'You look confused, and since he finds it so hard to keep his pretty mouth shut, I'm going to let Seth explain.'

Roman settled into an armchair, controlling from the sidelines, nodding at Seth to begin.

'Well, Deano,' Seth slipped easily into showman mode. 'It seems your Samoan sex god boy toy over here.'

'Seth!' Roman's sharp voice reminded him of his place.

'Sorry. Your _boyfriend_ over here, has a little skills deficit issue.' Dean gave him a blank look. 'The story goes that Roman here has never wrapped those luscious lips around that gorgeous cock of yours. Though how you've resisted fucking that mouth for so long I do not know.'

'Seth, I'm warning you.'

'You gonna punish me, baby? Think it through Ro.' Seth smirked as Dean let out a short laugh.

'Know your place, Seth. Or we're done here.'

'Done here? Will someone _puh-lease_ tell me what's going on.'

'Shut up, Dean and we will. Seth, get to the point.'

'Ok. Let me just tell it like it happened. Roman calls me over here and tells me the news. Turns out Mr Perfectionist is worried he won't know what to do, if he does what he wants to do. So, who does a perfectionist turn to when they need answers? They go to the best.'

Dean snorted.

'Aww, baby, you _know_ I'm the best. Anyway. I'm shocked, of course, but I'm a generous man and, a friend in need… of course I wanted to help.' Seth paused acknowledging Dean's wary expression 'Thing is, Deano, ol' buddy, turns out Roman doesn't want me to tell him what to do. Our Roman, is a _visual_ learner.' He watched the lights go on in Dean's eyes as the penny dropped.

'No, no way. Roman, baby, you can't do this.'

'I'm in charge here. Nothing's going to happen without my say so. Isn't that right, Seth?

'Yes, Roman.'

'Dean?'

'No, no way. Not happening.' He crossed his hands over his crotch.

'Yes, it is. And it'll be a lot easier for me to see what he's doing if I'm not busy holding you down, but if that's how you want to play it’, he shrugged. ‘Either way, I'm in charge and this _is_ going to happen. Got it?'

'We can work this out on our own, there's no problem, you don't need to do this. I won’t let you.'

'Dean, you're not listening. Again! You never listen! This,' he gestured from Seth to Dean and back again. 'is happening. I asked Seth to come here and I asked him to do this. You, just have to do as you're told. I'm in charge tonight.'

'Ok, baby.' He shook his head, stunned. 'This is your show, whatever you need. You call the shots.'

'Right, now we're all on the same page. I think it's time for the first demonstration. Seth. You know what to do.'

Roman moved to sit beside Dean on the couch as Seth knelt and slowly undid Dean's belt. Dean placed a hand over his friend’s face holding him at bay and turned to his lover.

'Are you _sure,_ baby? You really want _this_? Are you sure you can handle it? You don’t need to let this happen. I don't need this to happen. You can stop it now, we can work it out on our own.'

Seth's hands had continued their work despite Dean's hand over his face and Roman could see how hard he already was.

'Relax, baby boy, let it happen. Enjoy it. My show, remember? Now, let go of Seth's head.'

Dean lifted his hips and arms to let the other two strip him. He nestled in the crook of Roman's arm, head on his shoulder, Seth's hand wrapped tight round the base of his swollen cock.

'Watch closely, Roman.' Seth's voice was a low growl. 'Because, in a few seconds, commentary is going to be impossible.'

'I'm watching, Seth, enough talking. Now put that pretty mouth to good use and suck Dean's cock.'

Seth dipped his head and licked a wide, meandering, path from balls to tip lingering a little to tease the sensitive spot at the base of the head. 'Look at me, Dean.' he cajoled.

Dean opened his eyes and found Seth's in time to see the head of his cock disappear into that sweet mouth. He'd almost forgotten how good Seth was at this, how hot he looked with that mouth stretched tight as he watched his hard cock disappear inside.

Bobbing his head taking a little more with each motion Seth looked under his lashes at Dean as his cock met the sensitive spot at the back of his throat. Gag reflex long since tamed Seth pushed his head down further, lips finally touching skin at the base, swallowing rhythmically, his throat constricting and releasing feeling Dean's cock jerk in response.

Dean threw his head back against Roman's arm unable to control the sounds escaping from his throat. He slid his hand up Roman's thigh to squeeze the hard bulge beneath his jeans, feeling the need to connect, bucking his hips as Seth pulled back to tease him with his tongue then took him back deep into his throat. Dean sought the eyes of his boyfriend, so close to losing control now, fucking Seth's mouth, he caught Roman's gaze and heard him whisper, 'You're beautiful.'

'I'm so fucking close.' he grabbed Seth's hair with his free hand and forced that pretty mouth to take it all again and again.

Roman pulled Dean's head towards him and kissed him deeply, swallowing his cries of pleasure and release as he came hard into the depths of Seth's willing throat.

Seth sat back on heels licking his lips relishing the salt-sweet taste of Dean's cum, wishing he had made things last longer. He adjusted the bulge straining against his tight jeans and watched the lovers kiss, reconnecting, reassuring. Roman stroking Dean's chest, Dean's hands in Roman's hair. He listened to their whispered I love yous and basked in their happiness.

Their kisses turned deeper, Dean freeing his lover's cock from his jeans, his hand and the fabric blocking the view of Seth, unwitting voyeur, stroking himself through his jeans watching the merest brush of Roman's hand return Dean to full hardness.

Roman broke away and stood, tucking himself out of view. 

'I think it's time we moved this to the bedroom.'

\---------------------------------------------------

Dean sat on the bed recovering eager now to see what the others had planned.

Time to get 'em off, Seth. Can't have you cutting the blood off in those tight jeans' all night.' Roman grinned as Seth's still hard cock sprung into view.  'Maybe you'll give us both a little show later.'

Seth stroked himself looking deep into Roman's eyes. 'Would you like that, Ro?' He simpered, laughing as Roman blushed.

'Save it for later, slut.'

'Yes, Roman.'

Roman removed his clothes feeling distinctly overdressed, unable to suppress a smirk at Seth's shocked gasp.

'Jesus, Dean. When you said it was perfect I should have known you meant fucking huge. No wonder you're such an insatiable slut for him.'

'Just wait 'til you see what he can do with it.'

'Enough chat you two. Dean, get that ass where we can see it.' He waited for Dean to arrange himself on all fours resting lightly on his elbows. 'Seth just happened to mention some other uses for that talented tongue of his. I think now might be a good time to see what he can do.'

Seth crawled onto the bed behind Dean. 'You're gonna be nice and ready for that massive cock by the time I'm finished with you.' He planted a kiss on the base of Dean's spine making him jump.

'He's always ready.' Roman stood in Dean's eye line putting on a little show of his own spreading lube over his thick cock.

'Not like this, baby. Just you wait. You want me to make him beg for you?'

'Hell yes. Oh and, Dean. You don't get to cum until I say so. Understood?'

Dean nodded knowing he was in a world of trouble. Seth knew exactly what this did to him. He was going to take him apart nerve by nerve, and it was going to happen fast. He gasped as he felt Seth grasp his hips, gently kneading his ass. Soft lips and tongue, feathered his skin, slowly working lower and lower. Then there was firm wet pressure just behind his balls, warm tongue and hot breath meandered over his balls and inner thighs. That wet, muscular, tongue found its way to his tight hole, teasing, circling, probing, insisting on access. Seth was relentless, making him shiver and groan, desire building to desperation. Dean's body convulsed, a strangled cry wrenched from his throat as pointy stabbing mixed with the gentle probing and Seth's tongue entered him, igniting a whole new set of nerve endings.

'Seth. Show me what you did to make him do that.'

Seth obliged, adjusting their position to allow Roman a clearer view as he penetrated Dean with his tongue. Soft, powerful, wet muscle pushed into sensitised, quivering flesh, again and again. Dean could take no more.

'Fuck me, Ro, please.' beseeching, desperate to stay in control. 'Please, baby I can't take much more, he's gonna make me cum again.'

'Told you I could make him beg.' laughed Seth, slipping off the bed so Roman could take his place.'

Dean shoved back with his hips the moment Roman's cock made contact with his sensitive hole, crying out as he took it all. His lover's large hands held his hips as he fucked him slow and hard, turning his cries into moaning sighs of pleasure. The hands slid round his waist, across his chest, pulling him upright. The changed angle increased pressure on his sweet spot, eliciting another soft gasp. He rested his back against Roman's chest as he thrust into him, small movements, filling him entirely. He hadn't noticed Seth move until soft, moist lips enclosed his cock, slid down his shaft in time with his boyfriend's thrusts. Dean stiffened, trying not to cum instantly, overwhelmed by the duel sensation. Roman, breath hot on his neck, reminded him of his promise.

'Not yet, baby. You cum when I say so.'

Dean whimpered, coming undone. His lover's thick cock touched every nerve not stimulated by the hot mouth wrapped round his cock. That mouth was amazing, licking and sucking, exploring his cock, drawing him into the hot wet depths, but the perfect cock filling him was beyond wonderful, each tiny movement caressing his sweet spot, igniting a molten heat deep inside. His legs buckled, Roman's arms around him the only thing keeping him upright, hands entwined in Seth's hair pulling that hungry, mouth tight on his shaft. No longer coherent, his body a mass of interconnected nerve endings, unable to form the words to beg for relief, his own whimpering breaths echoed at him from a distance as he fought for control. Thrusting turned to grinding, delicious agonising pressure. Hot, wet tongue caressed the base of his shaft, his cock forced deep into that greedy grasping throat.

'Cum for me, baby.'

Dean unravelled on command. Body limp and trembling, voice a pathetic mewl, he dissolved. Forever, it was never going to end. Seth swallowed greedily again and again draining him of all he had, still wanting more. Roman exploded into him filling him with hot cum each throbbing pulse resonating through him, extending his own sweet torture until the world blurred at the edges.

Eyes still rolling he allowed Roman to lay him down and pulled Seth down to join them. They lay for what seemed like hours in a tangled spoon Roman holding Dean close, Dean lightly stroking Seth's hair.

Seth climbed from the bed, still hard, a reminder he was the only one yet to cum.

'My turn to run the show.' Seth's smile bordered on evil. 'It's time we found out if this little _exercise_ has been useful.'

Roman laughed. 'You serious, Seth? You not seen enough?'

'Oh I'm deadly serious. You brought me here to teach. Show me what you've learnt.'

'Roman, no, we don't have to do this now. I'm not even sure if I can.'

'Seth's right. Don't you want to know if I've learnt anything tonight.' Roman was enjoying Dean's panic. He kissed his neck, licking and biting. 'But, if you don't think you can get hard for me, baby.' His hand travelled to Dean's cock, soft strokes bringing an almost immediate response.

Seth laughed, slightly awed by the speed of Dean's recovery. 'Slut.'

Dean looked pointedly at Roman's full lips, no other response necessary.

Seth arranged them, Dean too tired to argue as he was pulled to sit on the edge of the bed. He rested back on his elbows watching as Roman knelt in front of him, Seth crouching close behind.

Dean stopped worrying whether he could cum again when his lover's lips slipped over the still hypersensitive head of his cock. He could hear Seth muttering occasional instructions and encouragements and smiled at the realisation Seth would get off on this more than anything else he'd done that night. His mind sleepy and wandering, he watched Roman's lips sliding over his cock. He had definitely been paying attention to Seth's lesson. Another muttered direction and a probing finger found its way to his still cum-slicked entrance and entered him easily, heading straight for his sweet spot and eliciting a low moan as he found it. Mouth and hand worked together in perfect rhythm, electric sparkles of pleasure building with each motion.

'Now who's giving who a show?' Seth smirked palming his cock as Roman glowered up at him. 'Keep going, baby, don't talk with your mouth full.'

'He's trying, to tell you, not, not to get, cum in his hair.' Dean gasped the translation. He reached out to Seth, wanting to include him, pulled him closer. 'I know what you want though.' He arched his back broadening his chest and exposing his neck towards Seth and stretched to caress Seth's firm ass letting his fingertips play lightly over his tight hole. 'Blank canvas, baby.'

Seth's answering moan faded into the background as Roman found the perfect angle and took Dean's entire length deep into his throat. The constricting pressure on his cock and the relentless stroking inside him turned the sparkles of pleasure to fireworks. His body tensed, previous exertions delaying his climax and taking the sensations to new levels. He locked eyes with Seth, unable to speak for himself.

'He's real close now, Roman, time to take it all, you're doing good, baby. Make him cum for me. I want to watch him come apart while I cum.'

Dean felt Roman respond to the command swallowing reflexively, his lips tight round the base of Dean's cock. When a second finger joined the one inside him ecstasy overtook him. Harsh cries tore from his throat, he thrust his hips forward, throwing his head back. Seth's groans reached him seconds before warm streams of cum spattered his chest and neck. He reached with his tongue to catch stray droplets and came in convulsive, powerful jets down Roman's eager, virgin throat.

Dean laid back on the bed totally spent, unmoving as Roman and Seth cleaned the sweat and cum from his used-up body. He watched as Roman kissed Seth on the forehead and whispered, 'Thank you'.

Seth collected his clothes as Roman climbed onto the bed beside Dean who sighed and curled into his arms.

'Sleep in the guest room, your room, tonight Seth.' Roman's voice was soft, grateful. 'I think we owe you breakfast.'

'Been a pleasure, Seth.' Dean yawned, sleep approaching fast. 'You turned out to be a pretty good surprise after all.'

Seth walked away knowing he had touched Dean for the last time. He turned and looked at his closest friends naked on the bed. Dean's head on Roman's broad chest, eyes closing as Roman stroked his hair. 'You're perfect together.' he smiled and closed the bedroom door.


	9. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after the night before

Dean woke early and lay staring at his sleeping lover. The memories of last night flooded his brain making his cock twitch. But it must have cost Roman to do that for him, Seth too. He wasn't worthy. Sudden fear of regret or recrimination washed over him. What if… He was spared from further thought by Roman opening his eyes.

'You're so beautiful when you're coming apart.'

The first words out of Roman's mouth, the first thought as he'd opened his eyes. Dean smiled and kissed his boyfriend good morning. Secure again.

He got up and dressed quickly. 'I need a moment with Seth, babe, there's something I need to say. Something I should have said a long time ago.' He waited for Roman's nod, rolled his shoulders and went into the kitchen.

Seth was already sipping coffee at the kitchen table. Dean poured himself a cup and sat down opposite.

'You ok?' Dean realised he didn't know how to start the conversation.

'I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?'

'Dunno. Look I had no idea ok. I would never have agreed to that. Not that it wasn't great, but I wouldn't have, I wouldn't have expected that. I don't deserve it.'

'Just sex, Dean, no big deal.' Seth was being flippant but Dean could tell he was uncomfortable.

'No. Don't do that. Let me speak.' Dean took a deep breath determined to get this out. 'I treated you really badly back then and I'm sorry. You deserved better. And you still stuck around to be my friend. I don't know why you agreed to last night. I'm glad you did, just for the record, but…' He trailed off not sure how to finish the sentence.

'Closure.' Seth said after the silence had gone on too long. 'That and curiosity.' He laughed. 'Oh, and Ro was pretty desperate, I'll let him tell you about that conversation. It was pretty funny though. It cost him a lot more than it cost me. He loves you. It can't have been easy watching me take you apart.'

Dean opened his mouth to protest but closed it as a vision of being unable to support his own weight under the attentions of his boyfriend and best friend overwhelmed him.

Seth laughed at him. 'You were a mess, dude.'

'Whose fault was that? Best night of my life. I would have loved to watch you go down on Roman though.'

'You and me both but he wouldn't let me. Trust me, I offered. Strict instructions, look don't touch. You're the only man who ever touched Roman and he's keeping it that way. Shame, I would have enjoyed the challenge.'

'I kinda like being his one and only. Makes me feel special.'

'You think he'll be ok after last night?'

'Yeah, he's fine. He knows how much I love him, there's no insecurity any more. He let me come out here to talk to you alone, he wouldn't have done that if he thought I might want you back, or you might want me. You don't do you, not anymore?'

'You're not that special, Ambrose. Last night was just a chance to close up some unfinished business, and do a favour for a friend. Any idiot can see it has to be you two. I'm glad you apologised for the way you handled things, but you made the right decision.'

'Thank you. I love you, bro.' Ugh, that felt so awkward. It was true, but Dean didn’t so emotional crap.

'I know and I love you too, man. But I'm going on record now, I'll bet he proposes within the year.' Seth laughed at Dean's shocked face and wandered back to his room.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After Seth went home Dean went to their little home gym to try to work out the uneasy feeling that remained. When it hadn’t worked and he was exhausted he grabbed a quick shower and sought out Roman.

He found him in the garden, in the gazebo, staring out over the pond. He looked so deep in thought Dean was almost scared to interrupt him.

‘Babe.’ He sat down opposite and waited for Roman to look at him. ‘Can we talk?’

‘Must we?’

‘Well you invited our best friend into our bedroom without telling me, and it seems like it was my fault you felt you had to do that, so yeah, I think _we_ _must_.’

Roman sighed but said nothing.

‘Baby, look at me. I love you so much, and I wish you’d been able to talk to me, but the fact you did that… I don’t even know what to say. How did you even come up with it? And why?’

‘Why? You know why.’

‘No, I’m not sure I do.’

‘No?’ Roman’s voice was hard and sarcastic. ‘Then let me explain. You wouldn’t let me near you. You treat me like I’m going to run away from you if you suggest something I’m not comfortable with. And I knew it was in the back of your mind that I’d never be as good as Seth- ‘

‘Baby, no, I never thought that, not once.’

‘You must have. More than once. The way you talked about his _talents_ , how was I supposed to measure up to that?’

‘Measure up, I don’t understand.’

‘Tell me the truth. How many times did you deliberately deflect me from trying? How many time did you know what I was going to do and stop me? Just be honest.’

‘Twice.’

‘Why?’

‘I didn’t want you to feel like you had to just because I had. You should have said something. I didn’t realise you knew.’

‘That doesn’t make it better, Dean. You rejected me.’

‘No!’

‘Yes, you did. You let me know you didn’t want me to do that.’

‘You looked anxious, I didn’t want you to be uncomfortable.’

‘Dammit, Dean I’m not that fragile. When are you going to realise I love you. I’m not going anywhere. Ever. I can be uncomfortable, or anxious, or even scared, and nothing will happen. I won’t run away, I won’t break, and I won’t stop loving you. I wish you’d have a little faith in me.’

‘It’s not you. That I don’t have faith in I mean. I was never supposed to get this. I was never supposed to be this happy. You’re too good for me, and I keep waiting for you to figure it out and leave.’ He waved away Roman’s interruption. ‘But that’s not really the point. How did you get from that, to Seth on his knees in our living room?’

‘You really think I’m ignoring that statement. There’s no too good, or not good enough, and your past doesn’t need to ruin our future. We’re together because it’s not just the right thing, it’s the _only_ thing we could be. I left my family for you because I didn’t want to imagine my life without you in it, without waking up next to you every morning.’ He sat back, stretched, and smirked at Dean. ‘I hope you enjoyed yourself last night, baby, because no-one is ever putting their hands, or any other part of their anatomy, on you again. Ok.’

‘Definitely. I’d make you say the same, but I heard I don’t have to worry on that front. Despite my best friend’s best efforts.’ Dean completely failed to sound annoyed.

‘To be fair to Seth, he didn’t try too hard. But he did offer to demonstrate his talents and not tell you.’

‘As if he’d have been able to keep that to himself. I would have known before you’d got your pants done up.’

‘I know, but that’s not why I said no. Let’s face it, I could have done anything with Seth last night. What would you have said if I’d wanted to let him go down on me, or I’d wanted to fuck him?’

‘In the heat of the moment, I’d have been fine with it. That’s what happens in a threesome generally, although that was more of a tag team take down. I’d be a little upset now though. I like being the only man you’ve had. What would you have done if I’d wanted to do anything with Seth?’

‘Let it happen. It was in the rules. If you’d said or done anything to suggest you wanted him, in whatever way, I would have let it happen. If he made any move to make it happen we were done. It had to come from you. I’m not sure how I would have coped with watching you fuck him, but I wouldn’t have stopped it.’

‘It never even crossed my mind.’ Dean paused, shocked by the realisation it really hadn’t occurred to him. ‘Wow, that’s weird. It really didn’t cross my mind. He always said I was selfish, maybe he was right.’ He laughed. ‘In my defence, I was in shock. I was quietly watching a movie and suddenly my boyfriend announced he’d invited our mate to suck me off, and he was planning to watch. It’s not a normal evening, babe. And you still need to tell me how you came up with that. I’m not letting this go.’

‘Why can’t you just leave it? It’s done, it served its purpose, and a good time was had by all. Leave it there.’

‘Look me in the eye and tell me you’re not hurting, even a little, and I’ll leave it. If you can’t then you explain. And don’t you dare try to lie to me, Roman.’

The tension in Dean’s voice made Roman look up and meet his stare.

‘You’re right, but you know that. Of course it hurt. It was _so_ incredibly hot, and it was totally worth it, and I had a great night. But I keep seeing the lust in your face when he told you to look at him. At that moment you wanted him, and that hurts.’

‘Baby, at that moment, with your arm round me and my head on your shoulder, at your insistence, yes, I wanted him. No, I wanted what he was doing. Jeez, Seth is my best friend, but he’s also my ex, and he’s hot, and he’s _really_ good at sucking cock. I wouldn’t have been human if I wasn’t into it. But you know Seth and I don’t feel that way about each other anymore. You put us in that position. And I want to know why.’

‘Ok, but don’t interrupt or this conversation is over.’ He sighed deeply. ‘After the second time you deflected me I couldn’t sleep. I laid awake all night trying to figure out what to do. I knew that it was partly you trying to protect me, but I figured you already thought I couldn’t be as good as Seth so you weren’t that fussed.’ He held a hand up as Dean started to protest. ‘One word and I’m done talking, babe. No? Didn’t think so. Anyway, I couldn’t work out how to get past it. I was worried I wouldn’t know what to do, or that I wouldn’t be able to… achieve the desired effect.’

Dean laughed incredulously then put a finger to his lips and looked guilty.

‘I was worried. I got myself so mixed up about it I knew I’d have to ask Seth for help. There wasn’t anyone else I could ask. But I knew how you ended it with him, and how bad asking him was. I also knew he has a massive ego, and probably felt there was some unfinished business between you. So, I decided to offer him an incentive to help.’

Dean pulled a shocked face and pointed to himself, making a big show of staying silent.

‘Yes, I offered him you. It was the only thing I knew he wouldn’t refuse. Well, almost, but he wasn’t getting his hands on me. I asked him yesterday, while you were out. I text him and he came over. Explaining was totally humiliating, obviously, and he had plenty to say, most of it unhelpful. I massaged his ego by telling him you’d said how talented he was, and then told him what I had in mind.’ Roman stopped to let Dean stop laughing and pull himself together.

‘His eyes lit up like a kid at Christmas, so I knew he’d say yes. He didn’t think you’d go for it, but I knew you would. I knew you’d do as you were told. And why wouldn’t you want to after the way you talked about him. So, I told him the plan and the rules, he took himself off for a few hours, and you know the rest.’

‘My turn to talk? Good. First, let me just say, for you to think you wouldn’t be able to get me off is ridiculous. Baby, the sight of you, on your knees, with your mouth full of my cock, makes any discussion of technique irrelevant. That said, you’ve picked up some tips it might have taken you a while to learn, so I’ll have to thank Seth for that.’ He stood and beckoned Roman into his arms. ‘Babe, we are terrible. How did we get in such a mess? I love you. Everything I did was just me trying to make sure you didn’t do anything you didn’t want to. I wouldn’t have agreed to it if you’d given me a choice, but you threatened to hold me down so I figured you were pretty set on it. It was an amazing night, one of the best of my life, and I will never forget it. But, please believe me, I _never_ want anyone else’s hands, or anything else, on me again. Ever. Got it?’

‘Oh, don’t worry about that. Anyone touches you again and I will knock them out. Was Seth ok? I know he was hoping for a bit more than he got. I worried about him getting hurt, but I was too selfish to not ask.’

‘He’s fine. I think it worked exactly like you wanted. Closure. I apologised for treating him so badly, he told me I made the right decision, even if the way I handled it sucked. We exchanged completely platonic I love you’s, and drank coffee. He only left because he’s taking a class later.’ He planted a gentle kiss on Roman’s lips. ‘So how do you want to spend the rest of the day?’

Roman was already fiddling with Dean’s belt. Dean held Roman’s hands and guided his arms round his waist, wrapped his arms round Roman’s neck and tried to kiss him. Roman pulled away looking hurt. It took Dean a moment to realise why.

‘No, baby, not stopping you honest. I just want a proper kiss is all.’ He melted against Roman as he got what he wanted, luxuriating in the familiarity and tenderness of their embrace. He sighed as Roman’s hands travelled to his ass and the back of his neck, drawing him closer and holding him tight. Roman’s lips moved to his neck and he murmured against his skin.

‘I’m sorry, baby boy, am I not romancing you enough?’

Dean laughed. ‘However good anything else is, kissing you will always be my favourite thing in the world. I love you, Roman, and, while I had ideas of my own for how we could spend our afternoon, they can wait.’ Roman’s hands were on his belt again, Dean sighed as the pressure of his jeans was released. ‘So anxious to get on your knees for me. God I’ve waited a long time to be able to say that. Baby, this is going to be embarrassingly quick, you know that right?’

‘Let’s find out.’ Roman kissed him again and dropped to his knees.

Dean watched, able this time to fully appreciate the sight of Roman sliding his lips over the head of his cock. He groaned at the combination of sight and sensation and tensed as he watched his cock disappear entirely.

‘Baby, I wouldn’t swap the view I have now for every amazing sight in the world. Nothing has ever looked more perfect than you look right now.’ Roman met his eyes with a concerned gaze. ‘You’re a fast learner, guess that tutorial was worth it. You’re a bit too good and you look so hot.’ He gasped, and twisted his fingers into Roman’s hair, forcing himself to keep the pressure on his boyfriend’s head light. ‘I wasn’t kidding when I said I was gonna be embarrassingly fast, baby, you gonna let me cum in that beautiful mouth?’

Roman responded by grabbing Dean’s ass and pulling him closer, forcing himself to take him deep into his throat. The extra pressure was too much.

‘Fuck, cumming, oh fuck.’ The sight of Roman swallowing desperately as he filled his mouth and throat with stream after stream of cum, weakened his knees and he shook uncontrollably as Roman stood, gathered him into his arms and kissed him.

‘Baby, if I’d known getting you off like that was going to be that easy I would have gone for it months ago.’

‘I was worried you’d hate doing it.’

‘Me too, but no. We have so much lost time to make up for. It’s gonna take a while for the novelty to wear off I think.’

‘I can live with that. Later, we’re going with my idea. Actually, I have an idea for now too.’

Roman raised an eyebrow at him.

‘Wanna lay on the couch, completely ignore a movie and make out like teenagers for a while?’

Roman held him tight and kissed him.

‘You’re an affection junkie today. What’s wrong, baby? I’m usually the soppy one.’

‘Honestly? I love you. And last night showed me how much you love me. You hurt yourself to make me happy. I hate that you’re hurting, I’d give anything to have not caused that. But it was an amazing thing for you to do. You wanted to please me more than you wanted to protect yourself. Baby, that’s awesome and, and, I guess I’m just feeling a bit emotional today ok. Please don’t make a big deal of it.’

‘I’m ok you know. It was a good night. It was worth it to see you come apart like that.’ He laughed. ‘I thought you were going to pass out.’

‘Me too, babe, I didn’t think I could take it when Seth decided to get his power bitch on, but I’m glad he did. That was quite a tutorial.’

‘You think I picked up the basics?’

‘Basics? Baby, we’re in the advanced class.’ A salacious smile spread across his face. ‘That making out I was talking about. Well, I’m feeling a little slutty. If you play your cards right, I might just let you seduce me.’

‘Babe, you’re always slutty.’

‘I am not!’

‘Your pants are undone.’

‘Whose fault is that?’

‘What, so _I’m_ corrupting _you?’_

‘It wasn’t me threatening to hold _you_ down last night was it? It wasn’t me on my knees 10 minutes ago when _I_ just wanted a kiss.’

‘So what are you, a born again virgin?’ The light of possibility dawned behind Roman’s eyes. ‘Hmmm, I like it.’

 ‘I thought you might. Change of plan then. So, do you want to watch a movie or not? I’m warning you though,’ Dean simpered, ‘no funny business. I’m not that kind of guy.’

‘I’ll keep my hands to myself, I’ll even let you pick the movie. We can cuddle right?’

‘I might let you put your arm round me. As long as you promise not to try anything.’

‘Aw, baby, as if I’d do anything to make you uncomfortable. I just want to snuggle with my man, watch a movie, maybe a little kiss.’

Dean raised an eyebrow at him as they walked back to the house.’

‘Pushing it already. I didn’t agree to kissing. I can see you’re going to be trouble.’

‘Ok, ok, I’ll behave.’ Roman sat on the couch and waited for Dean to put the movie on before holding his arm out for him to slide under. ‘Come here.’ He rested his cheek against the top of Dean’s head and stayed that way while they watched some of the movie. Gradually he started to stroke his hand gently over Dean’s hair, running a finger gently over his neck.

‘Mmmm, that feels nice.’ Role playing aside, Dean would never admit to craving this kind of simple affection, but he was practically purring with contentment.

Roman traced a finger of his other hand down Dean’s jawline.

‘Can I kiss you?’

‘I don’t know. I’ve never kissed anyone before, I’ve been saving myself for the right guy.’

‘I could be that guy. You won’t know unless you let me kiss you. You’re so beautiful. I won’t push you too far, baby, just a kiss.’

Dean put his head down and looked up under his lashes at him. ‘Ok then.’ He let Roman lift his head and gently kiss him. He drew back slightly, resisting for a second as Roman parted his lips with his tongue, then allowed it. He let Roman lead the kiss, allowing his tongue to invade his mouth and bully his for a while before tentatively responding. He lost himself in their embrace, forgetting his role entirely until Roman’s hand strayed down his body to rest on the hard bulge in his jeans. Reluctantly, he broke the kiss.

‘What are you doing?’ His voice breathy and scared. ‘You said just a kiss.’

‘Are you telling me you don’t want me to touch you?’ Roman trailed his fingertips up and down the cloth covered bulge. ‘Because not all of you seems to agree.’ He kissed him again, more forcefully this time but kept his touch featherlight.

Dean moaned and pressed himself into the caress. He tensed when Roman’s fingers started working to undo his pants.

‘You want me to stop, baby?’

‘I, I don’t know. It feels good, but no-one’s ever touched me there. I’m a good boy.’

‘I bet you are, baby, I bet you are. Do you want to be _my_ good boy?’

‘What do you want me to do, to be good for you?’

‘You could touch me, like I’m touching you. I’ll keep my hands outside your clothes until you’re ready. I promise.’

‘I don’t know what to do. Show me.’ He sighed as Roman gently took his hand and placed it over his crotch, encouraging Dean to curl his fingers over the hard bulge. He looked up at Roman, a picture of shy innocence. ‘It’s so hard. Is, is that my fault?’

‘Mmhmm. It’s ‘cause I keep doing this.’ He kissed him again, confidently, with feeling, the hand caressing him through his jeans a little more insistent. ‘Lay down with me.’

‘But…’

‘It’s ok, baby, we can still just kiss. I just want to feel your body against mine. You’re so hot. Let me hold you properly.’

‘Ok, as long as you promise we won’t go too far.’

Roman laid him down on the couch, putting him against the back and covering him with his body. He wrapped his arms round him, pressed his hard cock against his belly and kissed him. They made out like teenagers, kissing hard and deep, hands roaming through hair and grasping at flesh, grinding against each other. They squirmed around so much Roman was on top of him by the time he stopped kissing him to speak.

‘You gonna let me see what’s under this shirt? Let me feel you against me properly.’

‘No, we can’t, you’ll make me go too far.’

‘Baby, I won’t make you do anything you don’t want to. I just want that beautiful body next to mine.’ He slipped his hands under Dean’s t-shirt and tried to pull it over his head. Dean’s resistance was brief.

‘I’m scared.’ He gasped as Roman’s shirt came off. He didn’t even need to fake it, his boyfriend’s beauty frequently robbed him of his breath. ‘You’re beautiful.’ He forced apprehension into his voice as Roman undid his own pants. ‘What are you doing that for? We’re just kissing.’

‘ _Just_ kissing you has made these uncomfortably tight, I’m just getting more comfortable. Why don’t you do the same?’

‘You promised you wouldn’t do anything unless I was ready. I, I don’t think I’m ready… I like the kissing though.’

Roman went back to kissing and grinding against him until Dean was moaning softly into his mouth. ‘What are you scared of, baby boy? I’m not going to hurt you.’

‘I’ve never done anything like this before, I don’t know what to do, but I, I’m scared I might want to.’

Roman shifted to lay beside him, and gathered him into his arms.

‘What are you scared you might want to do?’

‘I don’t know. I want to touch you, properly. I want to let you touch me. I want to know if there’s anything that feels better than kissing you.’

‘I can make you feel real good, baby. Take your clothes off for me. I promise we’ll stop if you want to. I won’t do anything you don’t want me to.’

Dean nodded and wriggled out of his jeans and underwear, then watched as Roman stood, discarded the rest of his clothes and laid back down.

Dean reached out his hand, tentatively, as if he’d never done it before, and gently wrapped it round Roman’s length. He supressed a smirk at the gasp from his boyfriend.

‘Like this?’

‘That feels good. Can I touch you?’

‘Yes. Kiss me again please.’ Dean had decided to take advantage of the roleplay to give in to his affection cravings, and he planned to make it last all afternoon.

Roman kissed him and let his hand stray down to caress Dean’s hard cock, distracted somewhat by the fact Dean was exploring him like he’d never touched another man before, using both hands, playing with his balls, wrapping and unwrapping his fingers round his shaft, varying pressure and speed. The effect was intoxicating.

‘Baby, you’re gonna make me cum if you keep that up. You’re so good with your hands.’

‘Really?’ Dean’s voice was breathy and surprised. ‘I wanna feel that. I wanna feel it throbbing in my hand when you cum.’

Roman groaned and kissed him again. He returned to caressing Dean, slow-building him, holding himself back, loving the affection and closeness every bit as much as his boyfriend. Dean moaned into his mouth as the slow build caught up with him.

‘Oh god, cumming.’ He tensed as his climax hit but didn’t stop the movement of his hands. Roman wasn’t far behind, crying out without breaking their kiss.

‘See you are a good boy for me.’ Roman said when they finally broke apart. He quickly went to the bathroom and came back with a warm damp washcloth, and gently cleaned Dean up. He was desperately hoping Dean would continue the roleplay, he loved the idea of corrupting an inexperienced Dean. He’d never got to be the experienced one and, as he never planned to be with anyone but Dean again, he never would. He was overjoyed to hear the breathy, innocent quality in Dean’s voice when he spoke.

‘Was that, was I ok? I like how you feel in my hand. Do we have to stop now? Are you done with me? Did I ruin it?’

Roman laid back down next to him and kissed him gently. ‘You were wonderful, baby, you didn’t ruin anything and we don’t have to stop if you don’t want to. Was there something else you wanted to do?’

‘I like kissing you. This is all so new to me. No-one has ever made me cum before. I, I touch myself sometimes, but I’ve never touched anyone else. I liked it. What else would a good boy do for you? I want to be your good boy.’ He supressed a smirk at the fact Roman was already hard again. Who knew his relatively straight-laced boyfriend had virgin seducing fantasies.

Instead of answering Roman just kissed him again and they lazily made out for a while, roaming hands and increasingly intense kisses. Dean wasn’t even aware that Roman had picked up the lube until he heard the click of the lid and felt slicked fingers playing against his hole.

‘What are you doing? Why are you touching me there?’

‘I thought you wanted to be my good boy? Just relax, you’ll enjoy it I promise.’

 ‘Will you stop if I don’t like it?’

‘Of course I will, baby. You say the word and I’ll stop. I just want to make you feel good.’

‘I guess that’s ok. It’s better if you keep kissing me. Everything feels good when you’re kissing me.’

He only just heard Roman’s low moan as he went back to kissing him and worked a finger carefully inside him. He was being so careful, so gentle, Dean started to wish his first time with a guy had been this sweet. Then Roman was caressing his sweet spot, with two fingers in him and Dean was moaning softly into his mouth with pleasure.

‘I told you I’d make you feel good, baby. Are you ok, do you want me to stop?’

‘No, don’t stop, that feels so good. I’m, I’m worried I might cum again and I want to make you feel good too.’

‘Let me make love to you if you want to make me feel good.’

‘I do want to make you feel good, but I’m scared. I’m, I’m a virgin.’

‘I’ll take care of you. I’ll be gentle, baby I promise.’

‘But, it might hurt. That’s so big.’ He gave Roman’s cock a gentle squeeze and felt him throb in response. ‘I’m not sure I can take something so big.’

‘I’ll be careful, baby. I know you can take it. I’ll be so gentle with you, and I know my cock will make you feel good. It would make me so happy to be your first.’ He kept up the stroking motion on Dean’s sweet spot. ‘I can make you cum with my fingers if you want, but I much rather feel you cum with my cock inside you.’

Dean was actually starting to worry that Roman’s attentions were going to tip him over the edge. ‘I, I, ok. We can try. Promise you’ll be gentle with me. It’s my first time and I’m nervous. But I want you, I want you to be my first.’

‘Nothing to be nervous about. I got you, baby.’ Roman lubed his thick cock and shifted them around, spreading Dean’s legs and pushing his knees up so he could lay between them. ‘You tell me if I hurt you ok, baby? If you want to stop just say, and I’ll stop. You’re being so good for me. Just relax beautiful. I’m gonna make you feel so good.’

Gently, carefully, Roman eased the head of his cock past Dean’s tight ring. Dean gasped and moaned, and Roman immediately stopped.

‘You ok, baby? Do you want me to stop? You’re so tight. You feel so good. I just want to be deep inside you, but if you want me to stop…’

‘No, don’t stop. Your cock feels so big. I’m still not sure I can take it all… but I want to try. Keep going. Please be gentle with me.’

Roman started to thrust gently, sliding a little further into him with each movement, leaning forward to capture the small moans of pleasure escaping Dean’s parted lips.

‘That feel good? I told you, you could take it all. Definitely not a virgin anymore, baby boy. You’re doing so good for your first time.’

‘Feels amazing, don’t stop, please don’t stop. Your big cock’s gonna make me cum. I’m gonna cum for the first time with a cock in me. Are you going to cum in me? Do I get to feel what it’s like to have your cum in me?’

‘Do you want that, baby? You want me to fill that tight virgin ass with cum?’ Roman spoke between gentle teasing kisses.

‘I do, I really do. Please let me feel that. It’s so big and so hard. I want to feel it throbbing inside me. I want to be the one that made you feel that good. Oh god, I’m gonna cum. I’m gonna cum with that big cock deep inside me. Oh, god, oh fuck…’

‘Right there with you, baby.’ Roman covered Dean’s mouth with his and they kissed as they came together, holding each other tightly through the shuddering waves of release.

‘Fuck that was hot.’ Roman panted as they lay in each other’s arms catching their breath. ‘I’m not sure that all this seduction stuff is my strong point though.’

‘Some of your technique is kinda sleazy, babe.’

‘No-one’s ever made me work that hard for it before.’

‘Never?’

Roman shrugged.

‘Damn. How does, sorry did, it usually work? I’m assuming you’re not still pulling when you’re out on your own.’

‘As if! There is _nothing_ I could get elsewhere that’s going to come close to what I’m getting at home. I’m already with the hottest guy in any room. What else could I want?’

‘You don’t miss women?’

‘Nope. I still look obviously. I know you do too, I’ve seen you. But I’ve never been tempted, even when they’re trying their best to give it away. How about you?’

‘Like you even need to ask. No, never. You’re all I’ve ever wanted.’ He smirked at his boyfriend. ‘You didn’t answer my question though, baby. How did your seduction used to go?’

‘Usually? She’d walk up to me, pout a bit, stick her chest out. I’d invite her to my room, ten minutes later I’m getting an unsatisfying blow job followed by mediocre sex and wondering why I bothered. How did it work for you?’

‘Pretty much the same, but I had a better time by the sounds of it. Poor baby, guess they just didn’t know how to handle what you’ve got to offer. I promise you’ll never have that trouble again.’ He stood and stretched. ‘I’m going for a quick shower, wanna join me?

The shower turned into another make out session, with added soapiness. Roman was usually so careful not to overwhelm Dean with his demands for affection. If Roman had his way he’d be touching Dean all the time. He lived for cuddles, and kisses, and those little incidental touches. But, for Dean, all those roads led to sex. Not that he was complaining about the sex, but sometimes he craved a good old-fashioned make out session. Today was his lucky day, Dean was being a complete affection junkie, and Roman was in heaven.

Later, dried off and laying on their bed Dean noticed Roman’s frown.

‘Are you ok, babe?’

‘Just thinking.’

‘What about?’

‘I wish I had been your first. My first time was so special, terrifying and overwhelming, but special. Sometimes I hate that we couldn’t have been each other’s first.’

‘You get to be my last. That’s much more important. And you get to be the best. You also get to be the only man I’ve ever preferred bottoming for. And my one true love. That’s not a bad list, is it?’

‘It’s a damned fine list. What was your first time like?’

‘Bottoming? Awful. Drunk, in an alley with some random guy. Can’t remember his name, not sure I ever knew it to be honest. It was a long time before I tried it again. Topping was more fun. That was with a mate. I was bad. I lasted about 20 seconds. At least you not being my first meant I could make it good for you. I’m happy about that. And I’m happy that I’ll never have anyone but you ever again. Ok?’

‘Ok. You’ve never told me why you preferred topping everyone but me. Am I that bad a fuck?’

Dean laughed hard. ‘Oh, baby, no. How could you even suggest that? Since when have I turned down an opportunity to fuck you? You’re just more comfortable topping and I’m ok with that. And, being something of a size queen, you have the most perfect cock I’ve ever seen. No-one else has ever been able to make me physically react just by looking at me a certain way. I’ve never craved being fucked the way you make me crave you. But don’t ever, ever think I would miss out on fucking you any chance I get.’

Roman smiled, kissed him briefly then closed his eyes. ‘Good to know. I’m gonna have a nap. Then you can tell me your idea for tonight.’

Dean spooned against Roman’s back and breathed in the clean scent of his hair. A nap sounded great. His plans could wait. He drifted off to sleep thinking about playing the innocent virgin, and plotting the next scenario for Roman to ‘seduce’ him in.


	10. Alone time – Never enough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a little alone time.

The next couple of weeks passed in a blur. Shows and travelling, appearances and media. Never an off moment, always busy, always apart. They’d both got home yesterday, late in the afternoon, exhausted. Instead of the passionate reunion they’d both expected, they had barely spoken over a takeaway pizza, then fallen asleep in each other’s arms after little more than a kiss. It was nice, Dean thought, that they had reached a point where sometimes that was enough. But he still hoped it wasn’t a sign of things to come. He struggled enough without sex when Roman wasn’t with him, monogamy was tough sometimes. There was no way he could cope if he wasn’t getting any at home.

Now he was showering in a sulk. Roman was still sleeping and he’d been hoping they would spend the morning together. In a few short hours they’d drive to the airport, get on separate planes, and they wouldn’t see each other for a week. Then they’d have just two days at home before two full weeks on the road. Ok, so they got to spend some of that together, but it was all sneaking around and pretending that the most important relationship of his life was just a simple friendship. There was nothing else they could do, but it still stung sometimes that he couldn’t take Roman’s hand or slip his arms around him and kiss him without checking no-one was around.

As he rinsed his hair he heard the click of the shower door, felt a cold draught, then strong arms circled his waist, hands crossing his chest pulling him close. Soft full lips and warm tongue caressed his neck as those hands explored his body. He leant into the embrace, hardening without being touched. Neck kisses travelled to his back, sucking and licking a path to the base of his spine, lingering there. Dean jutted his hips back against the teasing mouth, daring Roman to go further, still surprised when warm wet muscle found his tight hole for the very first time. A shiver ran through his body and his knees shook a little as nerve endings came alive under Roman's tongue.

'Fuck, oh fuck.' Expletives all he could manage.

Roman's answering chuckle sent vibrations radiating through his body tearing a low moan from his throat.

Dean steadied himself, both hands on the tiled wall, as Roman's tongue got to work, probing, teasing, begging access. Roman's hands were on his hips, thumbs kneading the cheeks of his ass while the slippery wet muscle playing between made him quiver. His hips jerked as the tongue became insistent, his body relaxed to allow the welcome intrusion. Every nerve in his body was attached to that warm, wet, powerful tongue. His balls tightened, cock leaking precum, legs threatened to let him fall, the strong hands holding his hips kept that tongue assailing his entrance as his body convulsed with pleasure.

'Fuck. Stop. Close, too close. Fuck me, please, please.' Dean's words trailed off into a incoherent ramble lost in the noise of the running water.

He whimpered as tongue was replaced by thick cock pushing into him, brushing against his sweet spot, filling him entirely. Roman knew his body so well, knew just how to keep him on the edge. He fucked him slow and deep, massaging Deans tender walls with his thick cock, caressing, relentless pressure on his prostate sending waves of pleasure coursing through him. The water from the shower turned to electric pinpricks on his sensitised skin, nerves screaming his need for release. Roman's thrusts became shorter and harder accompanied by loud guttural moans. Hearing his lover so close stripped the last of Dean's control. Roman slammed into him filling him with throbbing spurts and reached around to grasp Dean's cock, the merest touch enough to make him cry out and spill his seed on the shower floor in pulsing streams.

Dean turned to kiss his boyfriend but stopped when he saw the amused smirk on his face.

'What's funny, babe?'

Roman laughed at his wary expression. 'You are. I wish I'd known how easy it was to make you beg for me. Damn that works quick.'

Dean put his head down and looked at him under his lashes. 'We've all got our weaknesses.'

'You know I'm exploiting that one every chance I get don't you?'

'Oh, baby, I hope so, don’t tell ego boy but that tongue of yours puts you in a different class.'

Roman looked so proud of himself, like he’d just won a prize, still blushing of course. Dean’s heart swelled with love for him.

‘Were you worried about not being good enough again? Baby, how many times do I need to tell you you’re amazing.’

‘I’ve never done it before. I didn’t know if I could make you react like he did. I think I made you beg quicker. But I’ve got to ask, if Seth never fucked you what was he making you beg him to do? You plead so hard for me to be inside you how did he finish you off?’

‘Mainly just kept going. Sometimes he used a toy, sometimes he just teased me until I bent him over and fucked him hard, but mostly he just kept doing it, maybe used his hands a bit.’ He shrugged for emphasis.

‘You can cum from just that?’

‘I’m pretty easy to get off, babe. You must have noticed that by now. And I’ve never been easier than I am with you. But yes, I can get off from being rimmed. I sense you’re already planning to make sure you can make it happen. I look forward to it, but you shouldn’t worry. That tongue of yours is fucking unbelievable. I know we were going to work out before we leave, but how about you take me back to bed and we’ll get a different sort of exercise. Otherwise I may have to disrupt your workout, and that might be a safety issue.’

‘You’re insatiable. I fucked you literally ten minutes ago.’

‘Ten minutes is a long time. And a quick one in the shower just isn’t gonna cut it today. We’ve got hours before we have to leave, let’s use them.’ He slipped his arms round Romans neck and kissed him. ‘Take me to bed and show me how much you love me.’

‘You already know how much I love you, you don’t need me to fuck you for that.’

‘Then take me to bed and show me how much you want me.’

‘So if I don’t spend the next couple of hours making love to you, you’ll feel unwanted for the rest of the day?’ He laughed at Dean wrinkling his nose at the words making love while nodding. ‘That’s it then. Tell me you want me to make love to you and I will do anything you want. What we do is so much more than just fucking, I want to hear you say it.’

‘Roman, take me to bed and make love to me. Please, baby. We’ve only got a few hours before we have to leave and I want to spend them in your arms in our bed. Hell, if you just want to lay there and make out I can live with that. I just want to be with you.’ He melted against Roman’s chest as his lover’s strong arms wrapped tightly round him and warm lips met his in a tender kiss.

‘Well when you put it like that, I guess I have to take you to bed.’ He scooped up his naked, slippery boyfriend, carried him back to their bedroom and threw him on the bed.

‘Making me talk about feelings, carrying me around, feminising me much today?’ Dean almost managed to sound grumpy.

‘Whining like a little girl and making me discard all my plans to pay complete attention to you for the next few hours. You’re feminising yourself, babe. But if you’ve changed your mind and me fucking you is going to make you feel I’m treating you too much like a girl I can just go work out instead.’

‘Get your ass here. You promised me. Although’, he hesitated briefly, unsure if he was about to push Roman too hard. ‘I’d love you to let me make you beg for me. I really want to get my tongue on that ass of yours. I know I’ve done it once, but you weren’t allowed to speak and it was all very intense for you. Let me show you how good I can make you feel.’

Roman looked sceptical. ‘Have you got me here under false pretences? You said you wanted me to fuck you.’

‘I do, and you will. But we’ve got a few hours and I’ve got some skills that you haven’t fully appreciated yet.’ Dean kissed him and turned the puppy dog eyes on him. ‘We make out for a bit, you let me see if I can make you beg me to fuck you, if I make you beg I get to have you however I want.’

‘Oh, I see. Reasserting your masculinity are you?’ Roman’s eyes twinkled with amusement.

‘No, well yes, I guess. I mainly just think it’s hot hearing you beg for my cock. I don’t get to hear that much. I beg to be fucked, you agree to it.’

Roman looked concerned. ‘Do you really feel like that? I mean, I do love hearing you beg me to fuck you, not that I need asking. But do you really feel like I have to be persuaded?’

‘Sometimes. I get it, you’re more a natural top. I’m happy I get to fuck you at all. There have been times that you’ve been so into it, and those are the times I play back in my head more than anything else we do.’ His mind drifted to the night they shared with Seth. ‘There might be an extra night or two on my playlist now. But seriously, the sound of you begging for me, desperate to be fucked, wanting me that much, is the single most erotic thing I’ve ever heard.’

‘I’m sorry I’ve made you feel like that.’ He pulled Dean on top of him. I never thought I’d like being fucked. The idea of it was so foreign to me, but I do, baby, honestly I do. Nothing has made me feel closer to you than having you inside me. Cumming with your cock in me was so unexpected the first few times, but it’s the best feeling in the world, except for one.’

‘And what’s that?’ Dean was already on his knees, straddling Roman, grabbing the lube and reaching back to coat his boyfriend in the slippery liquid. ‘As if I don’t know.’

‘Mmmm, as if you don’t know.’ Roman groaned as Dean sank down, enveloping every inch of his cock in his tight willing ass. ‘Nothing will ever beat watching you squirming on my cock. You look so beautiful right now. This is the best feeling in the world.’

‘You just like that I can take it all.’ He undulated his body and watched Roman’s fingers curl into the bedsheets. ‘And that I can’t get enough, and that you can give it to me as hard as you like and I’ll only ever beg for more.’ He stilled as he realised how close Roman was getting. ‘Don’t cum yet. I want the chance to make you beg and I want you good and desperate for me.’

Roman made a noise of pure frustration. ‘You’re really going to deny me the chance to fill you with cum while I watch you come apart for me?’

‘Baby, if I can’t make you beg me to fuck you, or I don’t make you cum with my cock in you, I will ride you until your eyes roll back in your head and you forget everything but my name. But I want this, baby, I really want this.’ He leant down to kiss his lover, letting Roman decide whether to pull out of him or not. He knew Roman was apprehensive, but he also knew he found it hard to deny him anything. He decided to push just a little bit to get his own way. ‘You did tell me not to be afraid of pushing you out of your comfort zone.’

Roman sighed and moved Dean off him, then rolled them over so Dean was pinned beneath him.

‘No fair using my own words against me.’ He said between kisses. ‘But, you’re right. I did say that.’ They allowed themselves to get lost for a while in the joy of making out. Deep loving kisses and roaming hands, until Roman’s lust overrode his apprehension. ‘How do you want me?’

‘All fours, baby, I’ll put you on your back to fuck you, but I want that ass where I can see it now.’

‘You’re awfully confident you can make me beg for you.’ Roman said as he positioned himself as requested. ‘I think you underestimate how much I like the sound of you riding me until I forget everything but your name. I’m gonna do my best to hold out on you.’

‘I love a challenge.’

And then there were no more words. Roman knew within seconds he was going to lose, and he wasn’t the least bit bothered. He’d been in shock the last time Dean’s tongue had touched his hole. After all, he’d just had the first decent blow job he’d ever had. His head was still spinning from the peek at his beautiful boyfriend on his knees in front of him for the first time. This time he could concentrate, and he was allowed to make noise. Just as well, he felt Dean chuckle against him as the first low moan tore from his throat.

That first moan was followed by another, and another, all wrenching from him without his consent. He was completely under the spell of Dean’s mouth on his ass. He barely even recognised the noises coming from somewhere deep in his chest in between the breathed expletives. He’d told Dean he would try to hold out of the begging, but he needed to be fucked so badly. Not that he wanted the sensation of warm wet tongue against him to stop, but the desire to have Dean inside him was stronger than it had ever been. Eventually he could take no more.

‘Fuck me, oh god, Dean please fuck me. I need you inside me. I can’t wait any longer, baby, please fuck me.’

‘I could just do this all day you know.’ Dean sounded amused and aroused in almost equal measures. He went straight back to what he was doing when he finished speaking.

‘I could fucking let you, if I didn’t need you to fuck me so much. It feels incredible, but I need your cock in me. Why aren’t you inside me yet. Please, baby, I want you so bad.’

‘On your back. Now.’ Dean’s voice was thick with lust.

Roman quickly turned on his back and spread his legs high and wide, willing Dean to hurry up. Dean was usually so careful and gentle when he penetrated him, Roman didn’t have time for that right now. As soon as he felt the bulbous head of Dean’s thick cock pressed against him he reached forward to try to pull him in.

‘Patience, baby, I still don’t want to hurt you.’

‘Fuck that, I need you. I want you to fuck me hard. Baby, please. Please fuck me hard.’

‘That’s so fucking hot.’ Dean groaned as he pushed into him.

‘You’re so fucking hot. Your cock feels amazing. Fuck me hard. Please. I need it deep and hard.’

A wicked grin spread across Dean’s face. He was still being slow and careful. ‘You don’t want me to make love to you? Gentle, romantic, and tender loving?’ His laugh at Roman’s expression turned into a deep moan. ‘Ok, baby. I see how much you need this.’ He braced himself against Roman’s solid thighs and increased the pace and force of his thrusts, encouraged by the increasingly loud encouragements from his lover. ‘Fuck you’re loud for me today. Tell me how good my cock makes you feel.’

‘So good, baby, so fucking good. You’re gonna make me cum for you, just keep fucking me hard please. Your cock is gonna make me cum. Oh, fuck, I’m so close, don’t stop, don’t ever stop, fuck.’

Dean nearly lost it there and then. Roman was starting to make a habit out of cumming untouched. He wasn’t sure what he was doing differently but it seemed to be working. When Roman cried out and stiffened beneath him, he let himself roar into his own climax, senses on overdrive with the sight and sound of his perfect boyfriend losing control for him. Narcotic pleasure spread through his body in waves, as Roman’s ass squeezed every last drop of cum from him.

He collapsed down on top of him, drained of all energy, and kissed him tenderly. You ok, baby? I don’t think I’ve ever fucked you that hard before, and I know you’ve never been that loud for me.’

‘Better than ok, so much better than ok.’ Roman was breathless and trembling.

Dean supressed a laugh at Ro being out of breath when he was the one who did all the work. Overcome with affection, and not prone to outpourings of emotion, all he could do was kiss him again.

They lay kissing and holding each other until the need to leave forced them into the shower and onto the mundanity of normal life. As they were about to get in the car, the last possible moment of affection, Roman pulled Dean into his arms.

‘That’s the most glad I’ve ever been to miss a workout, babe. I’ll be thinking about today every minute we’re apart.’

Dean sighed with longing. ‘Me too, baby, me too. But spend a little time thinking about how hard I’m gonna ride you when we get home as well, ok. I know I will. Love you.’ And with one final kiss he slipped out of his boyfriend’s arms and into the car.


	11. No such thing as a secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trouble with secrets is... keeping them.

The company party had seemed like a good idea. A chance to let their hair down and relax after yet more time apart. Best of all, it was close to home, and the night before a day off. They'd taken over a club and everyone was having a blast. Some more than others.

Roman lost the coin toss for the driving, so Dean was drunk, truly and almost incoherently drunk, dancing and loving every second. He undulated his body to the music gyrating, writhing, feeling it through his core, knowing he looked hot. He caught the eye of Nikki Bella, mimicked her trademark wiggle with a seductive smile then sought out Roman's eyes, keen to make sure his boyfriend was watching. He was, his expression somewhere between amused and aroused.

Keeping his eyes locked on Roman, Dean stepped up the intensity, letting the music work through him to show his lithe supple body to its best advantage. As wasted as he was it was only a matter of time before he tripped over his own feet and stumbled, landing sprawled across the arm of Roman's chair.

He slid down to straddle Roman's thighs, lust and alcohol overriding common sense. He gyrated on Roman's lap grinding against him and leering salaciously. Roman tried to grab his hips to lift him away before anyone noticed what Dean was doing or the effect it was having on him, but Dean was too quick. To evade his grasp Dean arched his back throwing his head back, rubbing his denim clad crotch against Roman's stomach and chest, then sinking back into his lap giggling as his hips ground slow deliberate circles against the growing bulge.

'You're getting good and hard for me, baby.' he growled close to Roman's ear. 'You thinking about me riding your…'

Roman twisted a hand into Dean's hair and pulled him into a rough kiss. 'Only way I could think of to shut you up', he said as he released him.

Dean responded by kissing him again, feverishly, desperately. He’d either forgotten where they were, or was too wasted to care, Roman couldn’t be sure. For a second he responded, caught up in the moment, and the passion of Dean’s kiss. Suddenly he felt the atmosphere change around them.

He became aware of a drop in the noise level of the club and looked over Dean's shoulder to find the entire roster and backroom staff staring at them. He froze unable to think, then, true to form, Dean passed out, sliding off his lap in a heap on the floor.

Jey appeared from somewhere in the crowd calling, 'Show's over people, nothing to see here.' As people returned to their conversations Roman spotted Seth, curled up on the floor nearby, laughing like it hurt. His blood stilled in his veins as he started to realise what they’d done.

Jimmy grabbed Roman roughly by the arm.

'Take your _boyfriend_ home Uce. But we are _going_ to talk about this later.'

Roman kicked Seth hard in the ribs to make him get up, and together they half-dragged half-carried Dean from the club.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean staggered into the kitchen the next morning to find Roman sat at the table and a cup of coffee already waiting for him.

'Giving me a lap dance in a packed club wasn't your smartest move, Dean.'

He groped through his hazy memories of the previous night and groaned as he found the right one.

'How many people saw?'

'I think it's pretty safe to say we are now "out" at work.'

'Shit, man.' Dean laughed in spite of his headache 'How'd they take it?'

'Jimmy and Jey were _not_ impressed. Seth laughed so hard I'm pretty sure he had an accident. The other reactions were, mixed. And thanks so much for leaving me to deal with _that_ on my own.'

'Hey!' Dean's memory suddenly cleared. 'You kissed me. In front of everyone. You did that.'

'Baby, by that time you were sat on my lap grinding on me so hard I nearly split my pants. I think they'd got the message.'

'Still kissed me.' Dean pouted.

Roman grabbed his phone and read the incoming message. 'We can talk about blame later. It's time to face the music. We've got incoming Uso issues.'

 

Roman answered the door, a short time later, to a stern looking Jimmy and giggling Jey.

'My brother has decided this is funny.'

Roman shrugged, led them through to the kitchen and busied himself making coffee. He handed one to Jimmy.

'Where's Dean at?'

'He's hiding in _our_ _bedroom_ with a hangover.' Roman noted the raised eyebrow from Jimmy and renewed giggle from Jey with his emphasis on the words. 'He mumbled something about family stuff and leaving us to it.' Despite his anxiety he was amused at his cousins' differing responses.

'I think,' Jimmy measured his words carefully. 'at this point, all things considered, we should be calling Dean _family_ don't you? He paused for a moment before calling out, loud and commanding. Ambrose, get your ass out here!'

Dean slouched into the room avoiding eye contact and took the coffee Roman held out to him. 'Thanks, babe.' He smirked at Roman who squeezed his hand, took a deep breath and started to talk.

'Ok, boys, I guess the cat's outta the bag. And since you clearly have some questions I'm gonna cover the basics to save time. We've been _together_ for twenty-two months. Yes, that's why our relationships broke up. Yes, we got caught. No, no-one walked in on anything. No, I haven't been with a man before and yes, Dean has. Oh, and yes, I love him. What else do you want to know?

'Who else knew, before yesterday I mean?'

'Just Seth.'

'How'd Seth find out?' This from Jey, still clearly amused.

Roman looked at Dean before answering.

'When Dean stopped screwing him.'

'Dean's a slut.' Laughed Jey

Dean shook his head wearily. 'That keeps coming up, man.'

'How'd the girls find out?' Jimmy again

Roman sighed. 'Accident. No one's fault.'

'Renee guessed when I was drunk and too slow to deny it. It was pretty brutal. I'm not proud of it.'

'And she told…'

'Yeah.' Roman didn't want to hear his ex-wife's name. Still too raw about the hurt he'd caused.

'Shit, man.'

'Yeah. It was pretty bad. I got kicked out by text and divorce papers served to me at work. And I totally deserved it all.'

'But, how did you end up living together? You couldn't have just stopped what you were doing. At least tried to get your family back?'

'I made my choice, Jimmy. When the time came to make a decision, I chose Dean. I need you to understand that I'd make the same one again. I will _always_ choose Dean.'

'It's the real thing then? You two are in love, not just screwing around?'

'Yes.' He slipped an arm round Dean's waist and pulled him close, willing his cousins to be ok with this. They grew up together, he loved them like brothers, he needed them to realise how important Dean was to him.

Jimmy looked at Dean.

'What have you got to say?'

'What can I add? It's all my fault, but don't ask me to be sorry because I'm not. I'm sorry people got hurt, but I'm not sorry for how things turned out. I don't need your approval, I already have the only thing that matters to me. But your blessing would mean a lot to Roman. I can't believe you could even need to ask if I love him, but if it pleases you to hear it then fine. I love him.'

Jimmy looked at his twin. They conferred without words, Jimmy spoke for them both.

'You should have trusted us, Uce, we're family. But, we can see why you didn't. You make sense together, it fits. We get it.' he paused. 'Just not too much of the mushy stuff for a while ok, some of us are still catching up.'

Roman planted a kiss on the top of Dean's head and released his hold laughing.

'The company are going to make you pay for your little show last night you know?'

The timing was prophetic.

'Speak of the devil. Better take this. Ol' Deano's in trouble again' Dean answered the call and left the room muttering into his phone.

A pang of guilt hit Roman square in the chest. The kiss had been impulsive, stupid, they might just have got away with Dean's antics if it wasn't for that kiss. His mind conjured the vision of Dean grinding against him. Then again, maybe they wouldn't. He glanced up as Jey coughed to get his attention.

'You've really never been with a dude before?'

'Just Dean.'

'How'd he manage that?'

'Jey!' Jimmy was clearly trying to shut his twin up.

'What? We find out our "straight as" cousin has been fucking his best friend for nearly two years, seriously, man, two years, and you have no questions about how that happened? They're in love Uce. Roman is _in_ _love_ with Dean. You don't want that story? Because I do.'

'I'm not sure I need to know the _details_ that's all.

Roman and Jey laughed.

'Best keep it PG then, Ro, so you don't offend my brother's _delicate_ sensibilities. You still have to spill though.'

They all looked round as Dean re-entered the room.

'Seth's on his way over. I don't want to go through it twice and this is gonna affect all of us so we'll wait until he gets here.' Dean looked tense. 'What are we talking about?'

'Jey wants to know how we got started and Jimmy is scared I'll tell him.'

'Who's winning?' Dean couldn't help smiling at Roman's blushes, this was clearly excruciating for him.

'I am, with a PG clause for my dear twin. But now you're here maybe you should tell us exactly how you seduced our cousin.'

Roman looked relieved at the suggestion. 'You do tell a better story.'

'Nope. Not this time, baby. I want to hear you tell it too much to let you off.'

They shared a look that told Dean he would be paying on his knees tonight, then Roman shrugged and started to talk.

'Ok. We're on a tour bus by ourselves and Dean tells me everyone has left us alone because they think we're fucking.'

'We didn't.' Jimmy interrupted. 'But there were definitely rumours. You two have crazy chemistry. I guess we know why now.'

'I hadn't heard the rumours.' Roman continued. 'Apparently not listening to gossip also means not knowing your two best friends are fucking, and everyone already thinks you're joining in. That was a lot to take in. Then he casually tells me he's _interested_ in me…'

Dean laughed loudly. 'Good job keeping it PG, baby.'

'Yeah, he even used a cheesy line. But I won't embarrass him by telling you.'

'Aww, no fair.' Jey pouted as Roman shook his head.

'My imagination couldn't improve on that.'  Dean looked into Roman's eyes as he spoke. 'And it's still true.' He turned to face the twins. 'In my defence, I was wasted.'

'That's one hell of a line, dude.'

'It's all in the delivery, Uce. Carry on, Ro, this is just getting interesting.'

So, he tells me he'd like to do unspecified things to me then goes for a shower, leaving me in shock.' Roman was starting to enjoy finally being able to tell someone. 'I just kept replaying what he'd said, trying to process it and work out why I wasn't horrified. I'd never considered a man sexually before, and it's not every day your best friend tells you they're attracted to you. Like I said, it was a lot to take in. Then Dean came back. I looked at him and it was like I was seeing him for the first time. I never realised he was so, hot.' Roman blushed at the admission and the memory. 'I still couldn't admit I might want him though. I tried to get him to tell me it was all a joke, but he said it was out there and we had to acknowledge it. I couldn't, I was so confused.'

'What happened?' Jey's amusement was tempered by genuine interest.

'He straddled me and stuck his tongue down my throat. I got unconfused really fast.'

Dean laughed again. 'He sure did, even shocked me a bit. Not that I was complaining you understand.' He turned to Roman. 'So, baby, are you going to tell them what you said to me, or am I? Because right now I look like the big bad predator seducing sweet innocent Roman. I think they should know how we got from a simple kiss to…'

'That was no simple kiss.' Roman interrupted. 'And, unfortunately, telling them would definitely break the PG clause so we'll have to leave it there.'

'Just tell us.' Surprisingly, from Jimmy. 'He'll never let me hear the end of it otherwise. And it's not like I'm ever getting the image of you two out of my head anyway.'

'Uce, it's ok, I think we've said enough.' Roman was blushing furiously now. ‘We got together on a tour bus in the middle of nowhere. We got caught a few months ago, just before we bought this place. You don’t need to know anything else.’

'Looks like it's down to you to pick up the story then, Dean, and lose the PG, I want details.' Jey wasn't going to let it go.

Dean looked to Roman for confirmation. His beet red boyfriend shrugged, so never one to miss a storytelling opportunity, he addressed himself solely to Jey.

'Ok, so we're kissing, and I'm feeling like the luckiest guy in the world because, while he's been living in blissful ignorance, I've been waiting for this for a _long_ time. And he's definitely into it, I can _tell.'_  Dean paused long enough to check the reactions, both the twins now laughing at Roman's blushes. 'So anyway, he tries to put me on my back, but I'm not having that. I figure I'll see how far I can push it, but as soon as I drop my hand I get shoved away. I thought it was all over, that I'd screwed up. Turns out he had a few _technical_ concerns.' Dean smirked as Roman let out a short laugh. 'Once we'd resolved those he told me he wanted to, now what was that phrase, babe? Oh yes, he wanted to fuck me until I screamed.'

'Dude, that's nasty. Sounds like Dean's not the only slutty one.' Jey was holding his sides laughing. 'So, did you make him scream, Ro?'

Dean answered for him. 'Hell yes. But that's all the story you're getting.'

He was saved from further argument by Seth letting himself in.

'So, you fucked up again then, Dean.'

'Fuck you, Seth, he kissed me.'

'You were humping him.'

'Yeah but I'm an idiot, he's the sensible one, and he was sober.'

'True. How much shit are we in at work? I take it we're all for it. It was pretty obvious I knew when I helped carry your drunk ass out of there and these two implicated themselves when they didn't even know anything.'

‘Oh yeah, we’re all in trouble. And I’m so sorry.’ Dean took a couple of deep breaths. ‘We’ll get details tomorrow. We have been summoned to see the bosses. It’s safe to say we’re all getting some unnecessarily brutal beatings, but it’s going to be worse for me and Ro. They, and I quote, “wish to exploit our chemistry and obvious physical comfort with each other”.

'Ambreigns.' Said the twins in unison.

Dean nodded. 'Full Ambreigns. Since we're "so keen to show affection in public", yup exact words, they're going to run with it. I'll give you the final quote of the afternoon "I don't care how you get there but when RAW goes off air they better believe you might just kiss".'

Jey was sympathetic. 'They're gonna make it uncomfortable for you if they can. But just go with it. You can _nail_ this. The fangirls will go nuts and Tumblr will melt.' He laughed heartily. 'It could have been a lot worse guys.'

'Nah, this is just the start. You don't cross the boss and walk away.' Seth added the final note of gloom.

Roman was the voice of reason. 'We have to wait and see. I'm sorry you guys are caught up in this but there's nothing we can do right now. I suggest we talk again tomorrow when we know more.' Everyone nodded their agreement. 'Anyway, I'm in the mood for beer and pizza, anyone else?'

'I've got to get home. You coming, Uce?'

Jey looked at Roman. 'Is it ok if I stay over? I could do beer and pizza.'

'I think my brother still has some questions.' Jimmy exchanged a look with his twin and shook his head. 'I'm going to leave you to it. Night guys.'

Pizza ordered and beers retrieved from the fridge the four sat half-watching dvds, chatting about nothing. Seth noticed Jey shooting sidelong glances at Roman and Dean but it wasn't until they'd finished eating he recalled Jimmy's parting words.

'What does Jey have questions about and why does he keep looking at you two like that?'

'They wanted to know how big bad Dean corrupted their innocent cousin and we told them. It was a bit information heavy for Jimmy but Jey here seems to want every detail, in detail.'

'Oh really.' Seth was interested now, sensing at least an entertaining wind up coming. 'What are you so curious about, Uce?'

'Dunno.' Jey looked uncomfortable with Seth's slightly flirtatious tone. 'Lots of stuff. Right now I'm wondering why, if they're so in love, they've hardly touched each other all day.'

'Trust me that's not normal.'

'We're just being respectful that's all.' Roman sounded a bit hurt. 'This is all fresh news to you and we were told not too much of the mushy stuff.'

'That was Jimmy, I don't care. You two are great together, I want to see how happy you are.'

'In that case.' Dean twisted round in his seat until he was facing Roman, leant in, and kissed him tenderly. Roman responded by pulling Dean into his lap, deepening the kiss, his tongue meeting Dean's as they kissed away the tension of the day.

Seth watched Jey watching Dean and Roman, trying to gauge his reaction. He was smiling, sure but you had to, those two were adorable together. There was something else though.

'They wont come up for air for ages. We'll be lucky to get any sense out of them now.'

Roman broke the kiss but tightened his arms around Dean keeping him on his lap. 'Hey. I heard that.'

'You were supposed to. I want to know what's got him so intrigued.'

Roman shot Seth a warning look but Jey hesitantly answered.

'It's a fair question. I am _intrigued_ as you put it. I'm curious as hell. Look at Roman, he'd never touched another dude and now he's using Dean to cover his hard on.'

Dean wriggled in Roman's lap and laughed. 'Busted, baby.'

'Well you caused it.' Roman felt his cheeks flush and wondered how many times he'd blushed that day.

'Roman,' Jey continued, 'you said you'd never thought about a man like that. Did you mean that, like not _ever_?'

'Yes. I'd compared physiques with other guys in the gym but never anything sexual. Why, have you?'

Jey hesitated for a long time, feeling all eyes on him, Seth's making him feel strangely on edge.

'I've thought about it. Not in a serious way. Not about anyone in particular. I just wonder, things…' He trailed off embarrassed.

Dean couldn't resist getting involved from his position curled against Roman's chest.

'I think, between us, we can probably answer any questions you've got, Uce. But we need specifics. And don't ask anything you don't really _really_ want the answer to. Jimmy's not here to protect you now.' He shot a conspiratorial look at Seth who gave him an evil grin in return.

'Jey. Earn your keep, go get more beer from the garage.' Roman made it sound like an order and Jey got up and darted out of the door.

'Enough, you two. This has to stop.' Roman was using his serious voice again. 'You're being too pushy. Seth, I know what you're up to, and just, No! Dean, stop encouraging him. Don't you dare push him into something he'll regret saying - or doing.' the last words aimed directly at Seth.

'They aren't, Ro.' Jey reappeared with the beers and passed them round. 'I really do want to know. It's just kind of weird to ask. Awkward.'

Dean scrambled off Roman's lap leaning back to snuggle up beside him. 'We're all family here, Uce. What do you want to know?'

'Nothing weird.' Jey took a shaky, nervous, breath and decided to get all his thoughts out at once. 'Just; how do you decide who does what? Were you scared the first time? Is fucking a guy better than fucking a woman? Does it hurt to get fucked? What's it like to suck a cock? Do men give better head than women? That sort of stuff.' Jey knew he was bright red, his face felt like it was going to catch fire.

'That's quite a list' Dean said as they laughed. 'I'll get us started. Who does what is down to preference, tolerance, and sometimes _negotiation_. You just work it out as you go along, you'd be surprised what you find yourself wanting to do if you're really into the guy, or you're horny enough. Roman, I really want to hear your answer to the next one. Were you _scared_ the first time, baby?'

'Terrified, right until I wasn't. The fear starts off as a big deal but other emotions take over pretty quick if you're doing it right. Suddenly, the fear just goes away. Dean, where are we up to?'

'Men or women, which is better? Depends on the person you're with, Uce. Hot is hot however it comes. Why restrict yourself? If it feels good go with it, that's my philosophy. What was the next one? Does it hurt to get fucked? The first time maybe, just a little, but after that, as long as the other guy knows what he's doing, only if you _want_ it to. Is that fair guys?' Roman and Seth nodded. 'As for the final two questions. Seth can take these. He's something of a specialist.'

Seth paused to consider the questions, smirking at the credit. 'What does it feel like to suck a cock? How am I supposed to answer that? It's not about the action, baby, it's _all_ about the reaction. Feels pretty damned good when they're grabbing your hair and begging you not to stop. A well-trained gag reflex helps a lot too, but that's just practice. It might be something you love doing, learn to love doing, or tolerate doing, but if you're with a guy, _eventually_ ,' he shot a pointed look at Roman and Dean. 'it's something you'll end up doing. Oh, and are men better at sucking cock than women? I think I speak for us all when I say, absolutely hell yes.'

Roman and Dean nodded vigorously. Dean picked up the conversation.

'Does that help, any more questions? '

'Just one. For Seth. What makes you such a specialist, are you _really_ that good?'

'Better than you could imagine.'

'I doubt that. I have a pretty vivid imagination.'

'I am _so_ much better than anything you've ever had; your imagination wouldn't know where to start.'

'Oh please, think much of yourself? Sounds like someone’s believing their own hype.'

'Careful, Uce, I'm gonna start thinking you want _proof_ if you carry on talking like that. That sounded like a challenge to me.'

Dean noticed Jey shift position to try to cover the growing bulge in his pants and knew Seth had seen it too. He leaned over to whisper in Roman's ear.

'Time to go to bed, baby, this game is over. There's nothing you can do and, unless you want to stay and watch, we need to leave. Now.'

He took Roman's hand and dragged him to their bedroom muttering goodnight to Seth and Jey. He pushed Roman through the door and told him to go take a shower, 'You don't want to hear what's going on in there.' then settled on the bed and listened to the muffled sounds from the living room.

 


	12. Unexpected pleasures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes things escalate faster than you expect

Jey’s heart was in his throat. He was suddenly alone with Seth, and he was sweaty palmed with nerves. Nothing was going to happen. Obviously, nothing was going to happen. He wasn’t going to let anything happen. And anyway, Seth was just teasing him. He didn’t even want anything to happen, much. And even if he did, it was just because of the beer, and the talk, he wasn’t serious. He couldn’t really be getting turned on by the idea of Seth sucking him off. It was time to close this down.

'Even if it was a challenge, you're all talk.'

'I'm warning you, Jey, don't push me unless you really want a demonstration.'

'You're bluffing. You wouldn't do it.'

'Try me.' Seth slid to his knees on the floor but made no move to get closer.

'What makes you think I even want you to?'

'You're curious, we've established that.' He stripped off his shirt, stretched his toned body, revealing an outline of hard cock straining against tight jeans. 'You want to know if I can really be _that_ good. And that rod you're trying to cover is a dead giveaway. If you _don't_ want me to answer your questions, _why_ are you hard already?'

'So are you.' Jey heard the note of panic in his own voice.

'Yes. But I'm thinking about wrapping my mouth round your cock, about hearing you moan. And about whether I want to make you beg before I let you cum, or just make you tell me I'm the best you've _ever_ had.'

Jey twisted a little more still trying to conceal his hardness but no longer sure why. This was surreal, curiosity was one thing but this was something totally different. He stared at Seth with wide eyes, remembering Roman saying he saw Dean as if for the first time. Seth was definitely hot, Jey's eyes wandered over Seth's defined abs, lingered on the outline of his hard cock before finding himself drawn to stare at his parted lips. He met his eyes as he straightened up in the chair and moved his hands away from his crotch.

Seth didn't make him say anything, but covered the distance between them fast for a man on his knees. He knelt between Jey's legs and licked his lips in anticipation. Jey's breath caught in his chest as he felt nimble fingers moving to free him from his pants.

'Seth, I'm still not sure if this is a good id… Oh God!'

Taking matters into his own hands Seth dipped his head and took Jey's cock deep into his throat in one practised movement, warm wet tongue casually exploring his shaft as he withdrew to tease the already seeping head.

'Want me to stop, Uce?

'Holy fuck. No, please don't stop.' He let out a loud moan as Seth answered his request by sliding his soft wet lips to the base of his cock. 'They're gonna hear us.'

'Dean will make sure Roman doesn't hear anything.' He pulled at Jey's clothing encouraging him to strip and undid his own pants to relieve the pressure.  'Just relax, baby, I got you.'

Jey watched as Seth dipped his head once more and his cock was enveloped by persistent velvety warm wetness. His cock throbbed in time to the contractions of Seth's supple grasping throat. He cried out as a hand caressed his balls, fingers reaching back to tease his virgin hole, his hips jerked at the unexpected sensation. The finger at his entrance did nothing more than circle and press against him, teasing in time with Seth's bobbing head. Moaning as if in pain, he writhed against it trying to go further.

Seth pulled back and gazed under his lashes, catching Jey's stare as he licked precum from his glistening cock. Jey had never seen anything so hot. He reached out to twist his fingers into Seth's hair desperate to force that sweet mouth back onto his cock, still writhing against the tormenting finger.

'Time to talk, baby.' Seth murmured against the head of his cock. 'Am I the best?'

Jey pushed Seth's head down hard, and felt the insistent finger breach his tight ring hitting a spot inside him that turned his centre to liquid heat.

'Yes.' The first word, louder than expected, becoming a strangled cry. 'Yes, you're the best, so good, too good, fuck, oh fuck!'

He grabbed Seth's hair hard enough to feel his yelp against the head of his cock as he bucked his hips, ass clenching round the finger inside him he came harder than he ever had before, greedy mouth and throat swallowing endlessly, draining him dry while a stream of mumbled noises and expletives fell unbidden from his mouth.

Seth rocked back on his heels, smug grin on his face, and watched Jey struggle to compose himself. 'You ok, Uce?'

'Fuck! Seth, what the hell _was_ that?'

'Still with the questions. That not enough for you?'

'Enough for now. Fuck, dude, I don't even know what to say.'

'You were plenty loud enough a moment ago. I'm not sure even Dean managed to cover that up.'

'I'm not sure I care anymore. Not like Ro can judge, he's in bed with the dude he left his wife for. His moral high ground is limited.'

'I'll let you tell him that.' Seth stood up stretching his kinked knees and back, cloth covered cock showing rigid against his open fly.

Jey reached out, pulled Seth into his lap, and stroked his hair away from his face. 'I have more questions.' He breathed against his ear.

Seth made a small noise of interest, enjoying the affection.

'I need to know what it's like to kiss you.'

Seth tipped his head back to receive the gentle tentative kiss.

'I'll definitely come back to that in a minute. I think, I think I might want to know if you'll let me fuck you.'

'Let me know when you decide, Uce.'

'But, most urgently, I need to know how to get you off because this,' He brushed the back of his hand over Seth's hard cock. 'needs dealing with.'

'You don't have to do anything. This was about your curiosity that's all, and proving a point of course. You don't owe me anything.'

'Are you seriously telling me you don't want me to touch you?' Jey ran his fingertips over the outline of Seth's cock, relieved to feel him arch into the touch.'

'No, ohh.'

Seth sighed as Jey flattened his hand against his cock, not quite gripping, just a gentle pressure, experimenting with the feel of another man.

'I don't want you to do anything you might regret, right now you haven't actually _done_ anything. It was all me. No need for guilt.'

Jey curled his fingers round Seth's cloth covered cock and squeezed gently. 'Is that so?'  Seth's answering gasp sent a twitch through his cock and he knew what he wanted. 'Here's the deal. I want to kiss you again, a _lot_ , I want to touch you, properly, without all this fabric. I want to look at you long enough to work out why you're suddenly so damned hot. And I want to hold you, for, for, I just want to ok.' Jey blushed a little and laughed. 'I guess I'm a hugger. Seriously, Seth that will be more than enough for tonight. If you're ok with that?' He waited for Seth to nod then dipped his head and kissed him again. 'Now can we go to bed?'

He gently pushed Seth off his lap, stood up and, holding his hand out to Seth, walked towards the bedroom. He was surprised that Seth seemed hesitant, reluctant even. He started to worry.

'If you don't want to spend the night with me I understand, just say.'

'Trust me, Jey, it's not that.' Seth ran his eyes over the naked form before him. 'I don't want to take advantage of you any more than I already have. I feel like you should take a few minutes. Think it through or something.'

Jey closed the gap between them, placed Seth's hand on his hardening cock and kissed him, forcing his tongue into his mouth and feeling himself return to full hardness in Seth's hand.

'Does it feel like I've got doubts?'

Seth responded by kissing him fiercely and pushing him towards the bedroom. They collapsed onto the bed still kissing, Seth's hand wrapped round his cock already making Jey pant and groan. By supreme force of will he pushed Seth's hand away and broke away from the kiss to kneel on the bed.

'Why am I the only one naked? Let me look at you please.'

Seth stood and scrambled out of the rest of his clothes while Jey ran his eyes over his body. He couldn’t stop staring and he couldn't work out why. He'd seen Seth plenty of times shirtless, even just in trunks, they'd wrestled, but suddenly it was different. He traced the outline of every muscle of his chest and stomach with his eyes, drifting downward, transfixed as his gaze settled on Seth's hand lazily stroking his own cock.

'Come here.' He beckoned, Seth slid onto the bed to kneel in front of him.

He reached out to brush stray hair from Seth's face, traced his fingers over his neck and pulled him back into deep searching kisses. He stroked his hand down Seth's side, let his fingertips trace down into the hollow of his hip, tracing gently over his balls and up to wrap around his length.

Seth mirrored his movements, reaching out to take Jey in his hand, stroking and teasing, maintaining contact while Jey explored his body. And explore he did. Seth's hand on him kept making him jump and gasp, the teasing touch lighting up his nerve endings, his body humming with sensation like he'd touched a live wire. He wanted to touch every part of Seth, to know every inch. His hands roamed almost without his agreement, running over Seth's perfect abs, caressing his balls, trailing over his muscular thighs always returning to stroke and squeeze his hard cock. He broke their intense kiss to suck and lick his way down Seth's neck sliding his tongue into the dip of his collarbone and the hollow of his throat. Lips followed fingers across his chest. He tugged gently at a nipple with his teeth, chuckling at the small yelp from above, and stopped, lips pressed against the top of the first knot of muscle on his stunning torso as a vision of taking Seth in his mouth overwhelmed him and he realised how much he wanted it.

Seth must have read his mind. The hand not caressing his balls slipped under his chin and pulled him back to eye level. Seth kissed him quickly then held his eye as he spoke.

'Jey, I know what you're thinking, and it took all my willpower not to push your head down and fuck that beautiful mouth for however many seconds I could hold off before cumming down your throat. I'm gonna spend a lot of nights thinking about what you could have done to me with that crazy long tongue. And I'm not saying no. Baby, if you want to do this again I will have you on your knees so fast… But not tonight. Your rules, Uce. Kissing, touching and holding, and that's enough. That's what you said.'

'Maybe I've changed my mind.' Jey was hornier than he could ever remember being. The whole time he was talking Seth's hand had been stroking him, building the sensation excruciatingly slowly until Jey was drunk on him, pleasure so intense he should have cum already, but completely in control, almost completely. 'Maybe I've decided that's how I want to get you off. Maybe I've decided that I want to use my "crazy long tongue" on every inch of your cock 'til you cum in my mouth.' He felt Seth's cock jerk in his hand and hips thrust forward as he spoke.

'What, are you trying, to do to me, Jey. If you want to make me cum just keep saying shit like that.' Seth tried to sound cross but failed. 'Not tonight. Tonight I want what you promised. Kiss me.'

Jey pouted, looked at Seth, and dropped both arms to his sides.

Seth did the same, smirking when Jey let out a small noise as he released him.

'We can both play that game, Uce. Is that how you want to play? Are we done here? Is that what you want?'

'You know what I want.'

'No, I know you're in the moment and you think you know what you want. I know that an hour ago you'd ever laid hands on another dude and now you think you need to do everything at once. I know your big ass cousin is in the next room and he'll never forgive me if I mess this up. I know your twin brother is going to try to kick my ass regardless, when he finds out. I know that what started out as me trying to prove a point has turned into something else, but I don't know what yet. And I know that I want to take this real slow, even if it means I never get that blowjob you're trying so desperately to give me. Now, are we done here?'

'I need you to stop worrying about what Roman and Jimmy will say or do. I'm here, with you, right now. My choice. And I want to stop wasting time because, right now, not touching you feels like not breathing.'

He reached out and wrapped his arms round Seth, pulled him closer until their bodies were pressed together, and kissed him, sighing as Seth's tongue pushed into his mouth. He ran his hands down Seth's back to his firm ass, gripping and pulling him still closer, allowing his fingertips to trail between his cheeks just brushing his tight hole making Seth moan into his mouth. Another vision - Seth bent over, his hands on Seth's hips holding him steady as he fucked him - took his breath away. He was shocked at himself, at how much he suddenly wanted this man. They were pressed together so tightly, grinding into each other, all hot breath and moaning as they kissed. He’d done his fair share of kissing in his time, but nothing had made him feel like this before.

Seth pulled away panting. 'Lay down with me. I need your hands on me again.' He laid on the bed and pulled Jey with him.

Jey again resisted a strong urge to bend and take Seth in his mouth settling instead for wrapping his hand around his cock and sticking his tongue down his throat. He moaned as Seth's hand found him, no teasing this time, firm strokes designed to tip him over the edge. He mimicked the pace and grip, an electric thrill running through him as Seth groaned and thrust into his fist in response. He felt the first surge of his orgasm chasing up to him as Seth thrust harder against him and stopped kissing him long enough to mutter "gonna cum".

He rolled closer trapping their hands between their convulsing, moaning, bodies as they covered themselves and each other in cum, the warm fluid making them slippery as they rubbed against each other. Jey felt power and pride and lust at the feeling of Seth's throbbing cock spilling warm cum over his hand, he made that happen, he was responsible for the cries of pleasure tearing from his throat.

Their kisses became gentle and tender as they lay basking in the afterglow, in no hurry to move away from each other to clean up. Eventually Seth sat up.

'You ok, Jey?'

'I was better before you moved.'

'You know what I mean. I want to know what you're thinking.'

'I'm thinking that we're going to have to do laundry in the morning.' Jey laughed but saw Seth's face fall at his light-hearted response. 'I'm fine. Honestly. I'm thinking you are the best kisser and have the most glorious body I have ever laid hands on. I'm still trying to catch up with myself a bit, I wasn't expecting to end up in your bed, and I certainly wasn't expecting to feel like this, but I like it. Now can we get cleaned up and get into bed? I'm freezing and I miss holding you already. By the way, you blush worse than Roman when you get a compliment.' He laughed as Seth blushed harder. 'It's cute.'

Jey got back to bed first and pulled Seth on top of him as he climbed in.

'Is it ok that I haven't got enough of you yet? I need sleep, but I want more of you.'

'Jey, baby, it's more than ok. We'll find time, we'll make time. I want you too.' He kissed him quickly and rolled to lay with his back to him. 'You promised me cuddling.'

Jey rolled over and pulled Seth close relaxing as he curled against him. Sleepily aroused by the feel of Seth's ass against him he let his hand roam a lazy trail across sculpted abs and contemplated seeing if Seth would get hard for him again. A hand grabbed his wrist, pulled his arm to lay against Seth's chest so he could feel his heart beating.

'Sleep, baby, plenty of time I promise.'


	13. Meanwhile…

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the other room

Dean had heard the first sounds from Jey at the same time the shower stopped. Deciding to avoid a scene he joined Roman in the bathroom.

'Are they doing what I think they're doing?'

Dean tried to look innocent.

'Babe.' The light-hearted tone of the endearment showed he wasn't really angry. 'Is Seth sucking off my cousin in our living room?'

'Unless they moved to the bedroom in the last few minutes, I'm afraid so.'

'Shit, Jimmy will flip when he finds out.'

'Nothing we can do, Ro, it definitely didn't sound like he was objecting, loudly not objecting. So how about we think about something else.'

Dean wrapped his arms around his damp, naked, boyfriend’s neck and kissed him. 'It was kinda hot talking about our first time.'

'It was embarrassing. But it was hot hearing you tell it. Tell me the rest of the story, I want to see it through your eyes.'

'I was hoping for something a little more active.' Dean's eyes flicked towards the mirrored wall of the bathroom.

'I wasn't planning to just sit and listen. But you're gonna need to be wearing less.'

Dean stripped, surprised when Roman dropped to his knees in front of him.

'Here's the deal. You talk, I keep going. You stop, I stop. Now tell me, from when you dropped that first bombshell. You have 10 seconds to start.'

Dean gasped as he felt Roman's lips cover the head of his cock and figured he better start talking.

'I thought it was gonna be me on my knees tonight for selling you out earlier.' He tried to suppress a groan as Roman's laugh sent vibrations through him. This was going to be a challenge. 'I hadn't planned to tell you that I wanted you quite like I did. I hadn't really planned anything except getting you alone. I thought I'd terrified you, but when I looked, I thought I saw interest. I had to go for a shower to stop myself going for it there and then.'

He watched their reflections as he spoke Roman's hand sliding over his own cock in time to the movement of his head. The warm wet tongue exploring his cock was already making it difficult to focus, but he was careful not to pause for too long.

'The way you looked at me when I came back, - oh god, - you looked so scared, but so hot. It suddenly occurred to me you might say yes. I was already hard when I told you to deal with it, and when you started stammering at me I knew it was my best chance.'

Dean groaned, distracted from his tale, as Roman slid his full lips to the base of his cock, throat contracting as he swallowed. Roman pulled away and teased with the tip of his tongue before speaking.

'Keep talking, baby. You stop I stop remember.' He dipped his head back down as Dean continued.

'Ok, but this isn't my usual standard of storytelling. You're very distracting. Where was I? You were taking too long to speak, I had to know, I was drunk and horny and I'd waited so long. I was petrified when I kissed you. It felt like forever before you responded. Then your tongue was in my mouth, and you were grinding up against me, and oh god it was good. When you tried to put me on my back I started hoping we might fuck. - Jeez, I'm not getting to the end of this story if you keep doing that. - Then you pushed me away and I was losing it inside, I couldn't believe I'd gotten so close. When you told me you wanted to fuck me, I nearly dragged you into that bedroom before you had chance to change your mind.'

Dean had to stop, to fight for control, as the urge to cum almost overwhelmed him.

Roman stopped and placed a kiss against the v of Dean's hip. 'Keep talking.' He kissed down to his balls licking and gently sucking, making Dean gasp before continuing.

'You looked so frightened when you walked into the bedroom I was almost scared to touch you. But I got you out of those pants and you were everything I'd dreamed of and more. I couldn't believe how quickly you grabbed for me when I stood up. The second you touched me I thought I was gonna cum, and when you asked me to teach you to fuck me, jeez what a line. I nearly didn't get the chance.' He moaned as Roman's lips slid back over the head of his cock. 'I've never seen anything more beautiful than you, laying on that bed, waiting to see what I'd do. Horny and terrified and utterly perfect. I just wanted to touch you and watch you react all night but I wasn't gonna miss the chance to feel you inside me.' His words were coming in panting gasps now, running together to try to finish the story. 'I remember making you look at me, and I watched the fear leave your eyes, then you were telling me not to stop, and I knew, I was never going to be able to get enough of you. I wanted you to fuck me forever, but then your hands were on my hips, and you were bucking around underneath me, and I couldn't hold back any more. I could feel you cumming inside me and - oh fuck, baby, I'm gonna cum.'

He twisted his fingers into Roman's hair as he abandoned himself to release, crying out and jerking his hips as Roman swallowed round his throbbing cock. Roman moaned and stiffened as he came over his own hand, the vibrations making Dean jerk and groan.

He pulled Roman up and kissed him, tasting himself on his lover.

'I was craving more from the second you weren't inside me and I knew I would never want anyone but you to fuck me.'

'No-one but me is ever going to touch you again.' Roman sounded possessive but he smirked at Dean and gently caressed his balls as he said, 'But don't worry, I plan on touching you a lot.'

Dean kissed him. 'I'm glad to hear it. And next time you get to tell me a story. I want to hear about the first time you let me fuck you. It's only fair. But that's for another time. Bedtime. They must have finished, or at least moved by now.' 

Roman grimaced as he remembered what his cousin was up to, but figured he was in no position to judge with the taste of his lover still in his mouth. He curled against Dean's back as they climbed into bed, and fell quickly asleep with his man in his arms.

 


	14. It’s not last night anymore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's no shame in the walk of shame

Dean staggered into the kitchen the next morning to find Seth already up and hot coffee waiting in the pot.

'So, how badly did you scare him?'

'Pretty bad to start with. But he soon got over it. I spent the rest of the night trying to slow him down.' Seth's smirk reminded Dean of some very pleasant memories.

'Did you answer all his questions.'

'Not yet, the boy wants to know everything.'

'Everything?'

'Actually, yes. You know, I kinda like this one. I might, just might, consider topping if that's what he wants.'

Dean stopped moving so fast he sloshed coffee over himself.

'You? Top? Three years I was fucking you and you never once topped.'

'Maybe you weren't as special as I thought you were.'

'Fuck off, you just couldn't get enough.' Dean smirked at another good memory. 'You were a good little slut for me.'

'Yeah, and now _you're_ Roman's slut. I've seen what you're like with him remember. He can get you hard by looking at you.' He laughed at the tongue out puppy dog expression on Dean's face.

'Not something I'm going to forget I a hurry. You two damned near killed me.'

'Did Roman hear anything last night?'

'Not a thing. He knows though, he's ok with it.'

'How did you manage that? Uce was _loud_.'

'Use your imagination, Seth, I'm a good little slut these days remember. You sure this wasn't a one off for Jey?'

'I'm pretty sure. He slept in my bed last night, there was touching, and it wasn't _all_ me doing it. He spooned me.' Seth chuckled. 'He's definitely not done yet.'

'I never did thank you for teaching Roman a few tricks did I?'

'Nope, but that shit needed sorting. I still can't believe you went 18 months without just pushing his head down and telling him to get on with it.'

Dean grinned at him. 'I bet you can't.'

Further conversation was halted by the appearance of Roman. He looked at the two sat close at the kitchen table laughing together and tried to frown.

'A lesser man would be jealous of how close you two are you know.' He grabbed Dean loosely by the hair pulling his head back to kiss him on his way to the coffee. 'Seth, where is my cousin, and what _exactly_ did you do to him last night?'

Jey chose that moment to emerge from Seth's room.  He was clearly trying to front it out, head held high, but deliberately avoiding eye contact with anyone. Dean couldn't hold in the laughter.

'Walk of shame, Uce.'

'Fuck you, Ambrose.' Jey got no conviction behind the words which served only to make Seth join in with Dean's laughter.

'Leave him alone you two.' Roman handed Jey a coffee and shot him a concerned look. 'You ok?'

'I'm fine, Ro, honestly. I'm just, how does the saying go? Rethinking a few basic principles, that's all.'

'Just be careful ok, Uce. Protect what you've got.'

'You mean don't get caught.'

'Yes, I mean don't get caught. I also mean work out how you're gonna sell this to your brother. Jimmy _will_ find out, Jey. Especially if you're going to spend the night every time you hook up. And don't think you can use this place like a hotel either. It's bad enough we've had to give Seth his own room without having to put up with him sharing it with you.' Roman was amused now he'd established his cousin was really ok. He laughed at Jey's horrified expression.

'You heard?'

'No, Dean made sure of that. I heard you were pretty loud though, dude. Don't worry, I've seen him in action, I get it.' He looked at Jey's startled expression. 'Sorry, Uce, but you _never_ get that story. Right, Seth?'

'Yes, Roman.'

Jey was feeling bold. He walked behind Seth and leant down, draped his arms over him and murmured in his ear, 'I've decided I want to know.' He placed a quick kiss on the top of Seth's head. 'And I'm gonna need an answer pretty soon.' Moving towards the bedroom he glanced back over his shoulder. Unable to see Seth's expression, Dean's amused look and Roman's confusion told him he'd got a reaction of some kind. 'I'm going for a shower before we face the music.' And left Seth to face the questions.

Roman looked at Dean. 'Do you know what that was about?' Dean shrugged at him. 'Do I want to know?'

'Probably not.' Seth answered. 'But I'm going to tell Dean so if you don't, then I'd leave.' He waited for a few seconds but Roman just crossed his arms and looked at him. 'Ok.' He addressed himself to Dean, still a little concerned by Roman's reaction. 'Last night after I,' he paused and glanced at Roman who was still looking stern. 'after I answered some questions for him he decided he had a few more.'

'Seth.' Roman interrupted. 'This would be a lot simpler without dressing it up. It's fine, Jey's a grown man, and I love you both. Just tell us what happened, from when we left the room.'

Dean laughed at Roman. 'Always a sucker for the details, babe.'

'What? Jey will tell me anyway but Seth will tell it better.'

'Seriously? You want me to kiss and tell? Ok then. But only because I want you to know I didn't push him into anything, not to thrill you two pervs. So, after you hightailed it out of there he got a bit scared, tried to tell me I was bluffing. Didn't take me long to disprove that theory I can tell you. I think I surprised him.'

'I heard that.' Dean laughed. 'About 10 seconds before he begged you not to stop.'

'See, I gave him the option. Didn't know you were listening though, I'd have tried to make him louder if I had, just not sure if that's possible.'

'That was all I heard except for a few random noises.' He nodded in Roman's direction. 'Otherwise occupied.'

'Anyway, judging by the volume, and the grip on my hair, he was pretty into it. He should have been too, it was some of my very best work. I made him tell me how good I was before he tried to drown me. I was worried about afterwards, it can be awkward, you know. But, once he got his senses back, he was really sweet. He pulled me onto his lap and kissed me, he said he wanted more, wanted to get me off, but he wanted to take things real slow. Then he asked me if we could go to bed.'

'So what does he need an answer to?' Dean was getting impatient.

'Oh that.' Seth tried to sound flippant. 'Before we went to the bedroom he told me he thought he might want to know if I'd let him fuck me. I told him to let me know when he'd decided. I guess he decided.'

'So you didn't fuck last night then?' Roman, to Seth's relief, just sounded curious.

'No. Honestly, Ro, I kept checking he was ok and making sure he was sure. I promise I didn't push him.'

'Seth, it's ok, stop panicking. At least until Jimmy finds out, then you might want to rethink.'

'For the record, we just made out a little, ok a lot, then fell asleep spooning.' Seth blushed. 'It was nice, he's nice.'

'So, do we even need to ask what you're going to tell him?' Dean's amused question was interrupted by a cough from the bedroom door.

'I think I should be the first one to hear that don't you?' Jey strolled back into the kitchen and grabbed his coffee. 'You gossip like women. Is there no privacy?'

'Uce.' Roman laughed at his cousin's embarrassment. 'If privacy is what you want then maybe don't hook up with Seth, who tells Dean everything, and maybe don't do it in our living room.'

'Point taken.' He looked at Seth. 'You told them what I asked you?'

Seth nodded.

'Well, that's more sharing than I was going for. I should have thought it through. I guess I might as well get my answer in front of them then. You know, save you telling them later.'

Dean picked up Seth's reluctance to answer without even looking at him.

'Ro, can you help me with something in the garden please?' He grabbed Roman by the arm and dragged him from the room, acknowledging Seth's mouthed thank you with a nod.

As soon as they left Seth turned on Jey anger flashing in his eyes.

'No. That's my answer. If you're going to bitch about me talking to my friends, then we're done. It's probably for the best. I'm already going to have to deal with your brother when he finds out. And he will find out, people always do. We're in each other's pockets too much for anything to stay secret.'

'Seth, I'm sorry. Please, I, I didn't mean to, I'm sorry. Please don’t…' Jey paused and tried again. 'I shouldn't have bitched, I'd probably have told them myself. I don't want us to be done. Please don’t say we’re done. I'm sorry.'

'What exactly _do_ you want, Uce?' Seth's anger evaporated with the pleading tone in Jey's words.

'More.' He stepped forward and, before Seth had chance to react, kissed him. Seth resisted for only a second before returning his kiss, tongues clashing together, hands already starting to wander. Jey broke away before desire got the better of him. 'I want more of that, I want to explore your body with my hands and my mouth, I want to feel you wrap your mouth round my cock again and, I want to fuck you.'

'Ok. We can do that.' Seth kissed Jey again but held his hands up to stop them getting involved. Clearly not right now. But I can definitely give you something to think about before you go home tonight. I really hope that twin telepathy thing is a myth, or we're in big trouble.'

Jey shrugged. 'I might just tell him. Like you said, he'll find out anyway and it will make it easier if he knows. He won't approve but he's got my back.' He grabbed Seth by the hand and pulled him towards the bedroom. 'We've got a good 15 minutes before they come looking for us. I don't want them to catch us making out, come in here.'

'We're making out?' Seth smiled, slightly bemused, and allowed himself to be led to the bedroom.

He closed the door behind them and turned in time for Jey to shove him backwards, pressing him against the door frame with his body and forcing his tongue into his mouth. He responded fiercely to the kiss, moaning appreciatively at the feel of the hard bulge pressed against him.

'What _have_ you been thinking about to get you in that state?'

'This, exactly this. I woke up and you'd gone. I wondered if I'd imagined the whole thing for a moment, then I wondered if you regretted it. I walked out there and I knew you were talking about me but as soon as I saw you I just wanted to do this.' Jey slid his hand down to clutch the hard bulge in Seth's jeans. 'What's your excuse for this?' He said giving him a gentle squeeze.

'Oh, that. That's just the result of this hot Samoan dude rubbing himself up against me, sticking his tongue down my throat and telling me I turn him on.' He realised Jey was trying to get into his pants just as he succeeded, a hand grasped his cock in the confined space while the other made a concerted effort to push his jean's down past his hips. Seth kissed him to get his attention.

'Baby, what are you doing?'

It's not last night anymore. And you don't get to stop me this time. You told me that if I still wanted to suck your cock after the night was over you would have me on my knees. Well, the night is over and,' He dropped to his knees. 'I'm on my knees.'

Seth stroked his hair, reassuring and keeping him at bay while he spoke.

'Jey, in a few moments they are going to be just the other side of this door you have me up against.'

'Then you best be quiet.'

'You're awfully confident for someone who's never done this before.'

'Nope, just can't wait any longer. I figure I'll know if I'm getting it right, and I can take instruction if I'm not. But I seem to remember you saying something about my crazy long tongue.'

Seth didn't have time to say anything else before Jey's flat, wet, tongue was sliding over the head of his cock, exploring him, curling round his shaft, joined by soft lips encasing him in velvet warm wetness. A low moan escaped his throat, which deepened as Jey moaned in response sending vibrations through his cock.

He looked down at Jey to see him gazing up at him under his lashes, lips stretched tight round his cock, tongue still exploring, eyes looking for reassurance. The sight sent a spike of lust through him and he struggled to keep his hips still as he twisted his fingers gently into Jey's hair, not pulling, just maintaining contact as he spoke softly.

'I was right about that tongue, baby, that feels amazing. You look so beautiful gazing up at me like that with your mouth full of my cock. I'm trying really hard not to grab your hair,' he tightened his grip on Jey's hair a fraction, 'and just hold you still while I fuck your mouth.'

Jey groaned, sending more vibrations through Seth's cock, and pushed himself to take more with each dip of his head, swallowing and salivating as he tried to tame his virgin gag reflex.

'Oh god, that's too good.' Seth couldn't stop his fingers twisting further into Jey's hair, his hips rocking as he tried not to thrust against him. 'You're gonna make me cum.' Jey's hands grabbed his ass and pulled him in, encouraging him to move his hips in time with his insistent mouth. The velvet soft, slippery warm, wetness was too much. Seth looked down at Jey and tried to gasp a warning.

'Baby, you're making me cum, I can't hold on I…' His words ended in a loud moan, hips jerking as Jey swallowed greedily round his throbbing, spurting, cock taking everything he had to give, leaving him weak kneed and shaking.

He pulled Jey's hair gently to drag him upright and kissed him, tender and searching, looking for reassurance, providing his own.

'You ok, Uce?'

'I want to fuck you.'

'You will, baby, but we're gonna take our time with that.'

Dean's voice cut in from the other side of the door.

'Boys. I'm just letting you know that these doors aren't soundproof and if you're not out of there in two minutes we're coming in. And yeah, we heard _everything_.' His laugh faded as he walked away from the door. They could hear Roman laughing further away.

Jey shook his head and laughed. 'Walk of shame twice in one morning. My lucky day.' He kissed Seth quickly and straightened himself up. 'Totally worth it though.'

'Get your asses out of there. Jimmy's here.'

They were too slow, or Dean had been too slow with the warning. Jimmy was already walking into the room as Seth and Jey left the bedroom. Seth looked worried, with the beginnings of defiance at his edges. Jey looked like the kid who'd been caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

Jimmy took one look at Jey and rounded on Seth.

'Rollins, what the fuck did you do to my brother?!'

Seth looked at Jey trying to figure out what he wanted him to say. Jey saved him the trouble.

'Nothing I didn't want him to. And nothing that is any of your business.'

'Is it your wife's business.'

'Funny enough, I wasn't planning to tell her.'

'That doesn't make it ok.'

'Stay out of this, Jimmy.'

'There's a this? You sound like it wasn't a one-time thing.'

'It wasn't.'

‘Are you fucking kidding me right now, Uce?’

‘Never been more serious in my life.’ Jey squared his shoulders like he was expecting it to get physical. ‘Don’t push me on this, _Uce_. This is my business, not yours.’

Jimmy looked at Seth again.

'And you're ok with this? With being his bit on the side? You got that little self-respect?'

'Yeah, pretty much. I'm not out to wreck anything for anyone, but I'm not saying no if he wants to spend time with me.'

The twins looked at each other for a full minute before Jimmy spoke again.

'You know what, you're both adults. You're going to do whatever you're going to do whatever I think about it. But I don't want to know. I don't want to hear about it, I don't want to see it. Keep whatever it is away from me. Understand?'

Jey turned to Seth and shrugged.

'That's the best we're gonna get from him.'

'Hey, I'll take it. I really thought one of them would at least _try_ to kick my ass for touching you.' He gave Jey an evil smirk. 'You still would have been worth it though.'

‘I said keep it away from me, Rollins! I don’t want to know any more, or I swear you’ll get that ass-kicking.’

Jey stepped in front of Seth to stare his twin down. Jimmy threw his arms up, made a noise of pure frustration and disgust, and stomped off to the car.

They took two cars to work. Roman opted to ride with the twins to stop Jimmy giving Jey too much of a hard time, leaving Dean to drive Seth, and giving him the opportunity to be nosey. They'd been in the car less than a minute and Dean was still trying to pick which of the thirty things he was thinking to say when Seth spoke up.

'I know you, Ambrose. Say the funny thing first then we'll talk.'

'I was just thinking it took me 18 months to get sucked off by my Samoan, it took you less than 18 hours with yours. That is what was happening in there, right?'

Seth laughed and nodded. 'Yup. And I didn't even ask for it.'

'What! How?'

'I told you, I spent most of last night trying to slow him down. I wasn't kidding. I've created a monster, he's insatiable. I'm not complaining, he's really sweet.'

'Story telling mode, Seth, you're not making any sense.'

'Ok. Last night, after I made him cum, he got really affectionate, dragged me onto his lap, stroked my hair. He told me he wanted to kiss me _before_ he did it. Then he told me he wanted to take me to bed, but he only wanted to touch and kiss, nothing else. I was pretty worried about him doing something he'd regret, I have no desire to take a legit punch in the face from your boyfriend. I kept trying to make him stop and think about it. But then he put my hand on his cock and stuck his tongue down my throat, so that was the end of my objections. When we'd been in the bedroom for a while he changed his mind about how far he wanted to go. But I wouldn't let him.'

'You turned down getting your cock sucked?'

'I know. And, if you'd heard the utter filth he came out with to try to change my mind, you’d be so proud of me. I told him if he decided he wanted to do this again I'd have him on his knees in no time, but that for last night we were sticking to what he said. And we did.'

'I am proud of you.'

'It was really nice. I fell asleep in his arms. It's been a while since I've had that. I like him.'

Dean was slightly shocked by the admission but decided to skip over it for a while.

'So, what happened this morning? When we left the room it looked like you were about to yell at him, we came back 10 minutes later and you were in the bedroom sounding like all was most definitely forgiven.'

'I told him if he was going to get pissy about me talking to you and Ro then we were done. He backtracked so fast it was kinda cute. He dragged me into the bedroom so you two didn't catch us "making out", I know, adorable. The second I shut the door he pinned me against it, rubbing up against me and kissing me. There's a lot of kissing, love the kissing.'

'Affection junkie.'

'You know it. Anyway. He told me that it wasn't last night anymore and, as I'd told him I'd have him on his knees any other time, he was doing it. I even tried to talk him out of it. I told him you'd hear, he told me I'd have to be quiet. I tried to make him nervous by bringing up the fact he'd never done it before. He told me he'd know if he was getting it right, and I could instruct him if he was getting it wrong. Then he just went for it.'

'How was he?'

'Fantastic! Very enthusiastic, and he definitely didn't need any direction. And, well, you heard the rest.'

'Yeah. It can't have taken him long. But you always were ridiculously easy to get off.' Dean turned serious. 'So, you like him then?'

'Yeah, I really do. And no, I'm not going to get hurt. This isn't a love story, it's not you and Roman. This is a time-share kind of a deal. I'll get him, for as long as he wants to, while we're on the road and when he can get away. If I find someone else, or the guilt gets too much for him, or he just gets tired of me, it will end. I won't hurt him. I know he's your family now.'

'You're my family too. I don't want to see either of you hurt.' He paused considering his next idea. 'Look, I'll have to convince Ro, but do you want to see if he can stay over with you at our place tonight. His wife won't get suspicious if he's with Roman, we can say we're doing some work on the place. I'll take Roman for a moonlit walk or something, I owe him some romance, you know I'm no good at that shit. It'll give you a couple of hours alone.'

'Thanks. I'll text Jey and see what he says. Can I ask you a serious question? You won't want to answer but I'm dying to know.'

'Ok. But only if I can ask you something first.'

'I know what you're going to ask, but go on.'

'What am I going to ask then?'

'You want to know about the guys I've fucked, and why you weren't one of them.'

Dean made an annoyed noise and screwed his face up.

'Yeah, that. I'm surprised that's all.'

'Ok. There have been a few, mostly when I was younger, still experimenting. There have only been two you would know.'

'Marek?'

'Obviously. Pretty sure you could guess the other one too.'

'Jimmy Jacobs?'

'Two for two, baby.'

'So why not me then?'

'Short answer, you never asked. Long answer, it wasn't like that with us. You mainly wanted me on my knees. You didn't need that from me, and I didn't need that from you. I liked being your slut, and you liked being in control. The power balance would have been all wrong. I'm pretty good as it goes. You missed out.'

'We'll never know. What was your question?'

'What are you going to say when Roman proposes?'

'He won't'

'He will. I know you can't go properly public but enough people know now to be witnesses, and eventually he'll want that. It's who he is, you know that better than anyone. So, what will you say when your soulmate asks you to marry him?'

'Honestly?'

'Honestly.'

'I'll ask him if a piece of paper means that much to him when my life is already his.' He paused to test his words, make sure of the truth of them. 'If he tells me it is, then I'll do what I always try to do. I'll give him what he needs.'

'Wow.'

'Why wouldn't I? I'm going to be with him for the rest of my life. Why wouldn't I do something if it's going to make him happy. Married, not married, it doesn't bother me, but if it bothers him we'll fix it.'

Seth's phone chimed a message. 'Jey said yes but you'll have to talk to Roman because he's not going to. Jimmy is giving him a hard time and Ro’s getting sick of playing referee.'

'I'll sort it don't worry.'

Dean's phone buzzed in his pocket. He fished it out and handed it to Seth.

'It's from Ro.'

'Read it out.'

'It says he confiscated Jey's phone because of the bitching and read our messages. We can stay, but you've got some explaining to do.'

Dean grimaced. 'Yup, I'm in trouble. He better be worth it to you.'

'I think he is.'

They lapsed into silence as Dean fretted about Seth's prediction, wondering if he was right. Was that in Roman's head? There was no way to find out without putting it out there. And if he mentioned it and Roman hadn't thought about it, he would start. But if he was already thinking about it, then they should at least talk. He shook his head to clear the thoughts. Ridiculous, even if they wanted to they couldn't pull it off without anyone finding out. Stupid idea, pointless and ridiculous. So why was he still thinking about it?

\---------------------------------------------

Roman caught up with him shortly after they arrived. He looked tired and irritable.

'Twins give you a rough time?'

'You have no idea. Those two are terrible. Worst thing is, they do so much without actually talking to each other it's impossible to follow what's going on. And it got so much more fun once you told Seth they could stay over tonight. Why would you do that?'

'They need somewhere, Ro. Remember what it was like sneaking around, worrying about getting caught, trying to find a few risky minutes? I think they really like each other, Seth is definitely into Jey.'

'Yeah, I've never seen Jey like this. He clearly can't think about anything other than Seth at the moment.'

'See, they need a chance to see what they've got. Somewhere safe, where Jey has a good alibi and no-one is going to walk in on them. And if they don't get it out of their systems soon one of them will do something stupid. Look at them.'

He pointed to the group of their colleagues at the end of the corridor. Seth and Jey were on the outskirts of the group close together arms "casually" touching, fingers intertwining and releasing, shooting sidelong glances at each other.

'Shit, I see what you mean. They're not going to make it back to our place at this rate. Were we this bad?'

'Worse, baby, much worse.' He checked no-one was looking then ran his hand over Roman's ass. 'We couldn't keep our hands off each other for 5 minutes and sulked if we had to.'

'You sulked. It's going to end up being Seth and Jey's room, isn't it?'

'I'm afraid so. I think we should take a walk tonight. Give them some privacy.'

'It's _our_ house.'

Dean gave him the puppy dog eyes.

'Ok. I guess it's either that or really loud music. I don't need to hear what they're gonna be up to.'

'Good choice. C'mon, let's get the others and see what kind of trouble we're in.'


	15. No slowing down

It was a subdued group that arrived back at the house that night. They'd said goodbye to Jimmy at work and driven back reflecting on what was coming.

The mood improved over dinner. By the time the meal was over Jey and Seth were exchanging less than subtle glances and hungry looks. Dean had to take pity on them.

'We're not sticking around to wait for you two to leap on each other like you've been wanting to all day. We'll be out a couple of hours so be as loud as you like. Actually, be as loud as you like when we're back too.' He exchanged evil grins with Seth. 'C'mon, Ro, let's leave them to it.'

Then they were alone.

'Well, that was subtle.' Jey sounded nervous, even to himself.

'That's Dean for you. Look, we don't have to do anything at all. We can just sit and talk if that's what you want.'

'You're joking, right? Get your ass over here right now.' He stood up as Seth approached and pulled him into his arms. 'I've been thinking about you all day.' He kissed him, gentle but insistent, tongue teasing its way into Seth's mouth, exploring. He made a small noise of disappointment as Seth pulled away to speak.

'What have you been thinking?'

'Just about everything. It's all gone a bit quick. I’ve been thinking about kissing you, about holding you. And,' he paused to gather confidence. 'I was worrying about whether I was ok this morning.'

'Umm, baby, you remember how that ended right? With you swallowing your first load?'

Jey blushed and nodded.

'Take that as sign you were ok. Take the fact it took you less than five minutes to get me there as a sign you were better than ok. Was it ok for you, was it what you were expecting?'

'I want to do it again. I didn't expect that, but I like how your cock feels in my mouth. Almost as much as I like how my cock feels in yours.'

'Maybe we should see if you like the feel of my cock in your mouth while your cock is in mine.'

'Don't you want me to fuck you?'

Seth sighed and put his hands on Jey's shoulders, keeping him at arm's length while he spoke.

'We're in danger of going around in circles here. How about you tell me what you want this to be and I'll tell you what I want.'

'You first.'

'Ok. Jey, I like you. I love that you're so affectionate, you're smoking hot, a fantastic kisser, and you have the most amazing touch. Sexually, I'm generally a bit submissive – ok, very submissive – but I will be anything you want me to be, and do anything you want me to do, as often, and for as long, as you want me. And I promise I'll never ask you more than you want to give. When you're done, it's done. Your turn.'

'When I'm done, see that's my problem. I don't know how I'll ever be done. I want you, viscerally. Apart from the fact you do things with that mouth that, well, yeah, wow. Apart from that, I can't seem to get enough of you, the feel of you, the taste of you. I get hard just thinking about kissing you. I feel like a teenager. I know it'll be tough to get time together, but we can travel together and, and we'll work it out. Submissive, huh, I can work with that. So, let me make this really clear, I _am_ going to fuck you tonight. I'm nervous though, I don't want to hurt you and I don't know what to do to make it good for you.'

'Trust me, baby you won't have to try too hard to make it good for me. I'll make sure we're both nice and ready. Now, we're wasting valuable time, can we go and get naked?'

They stumbled into the bedroom kissing and tearing at each other's clothes, stripping impatiently and landing in a tangled mess of limbs and tongues.

Seth moved away enough to reach for a bottle on the bedside table. He held it up to show Jey.

'You're going to like this stuff, a lot. Hold your hand out.'

He dripped a small puddle of lube into Jey's outstretched hand, and into his own.

'Not only is it necessary, if you want to fuck, it's also a _lot_ of fun.'

He reached out and took Jey's cock in his lube slicked hand and caressed him gently, working the slippery liquid over his long, hard shaft, laughing at the expression on Jey's face as he reached to reciprocate.

'Good huh.'

'Shut up and kiss me.'

Seth did as he was told. Jey lost himself in the kiss and his slippery exploration of Seth. The lube made everything feel so different, he played his hand over Seth's balls, sliding them around in his hand making Seth moan into his mouth. His fingers crept back finding the tight hole he would soon be pushing into and brushing over it with one slick digit. Seth wriggled at his touch and Jey circled his finger against him, a little more pressure, then a little less feeling the muscular opening twitch and relax under his attentions. He slipped his slicked finger past the resisting muscle, the tight walls beyond grasping as he explored, knowing he'd hit the right spot when Seth moaned and writhed against him.

Seth's hand slipping over his cock as they kissed was starting to make his head spin. He reminded himself to breathe and placed a hand over Seth's to still it as he broke away from their embrace.

'I need to fuck you before you make me cum all over your hand.'

Seth smirked and reached for him again.

'Wouldn’t be the worst thing in the world, but I'd much rather feel you cumming inside me. Which, by the way, baby, won't take long the first time, don't fight it too hard, I don't plan on this being the only time we fuck tonight.

'I'm not even sure how we should do this.'

'However you want.' He gave him a salacious smile. 'I'm very flexible.'

Jey groaned deep in his chest. 'I want to fuck you in every position I can think of, then learn some more and fuck you in those.'

'Sounds good to me.'

'But, this time, I want to see what I'm doing. Get on all fours. Now.'

Seth kissed him quickly and did as he was told. Jey had a split second of unreality as he gazed at Seth stretched out before him and felt a jerk of desire. He reached out and traced his fingers over the intricate tattoo along his spine, watched as Seth shivered and arched towards him. He pressed the head of his cock against Seth's tight hole, pushing forward just a little, half teasing half nervous, nerves dissipating as Seth wriggled against him. The wriggling felt so good Jey ran his fingertips down Seth's sides just to make him do it again, pushing his cock harder against him as he did.

'Please fuck me. I want to feel you inside me.'

That was all Jey needed to hear. He curled his fingers against Seth's hipbones and thrust deep inside in a single stroke, his cries mixing with Seth's deep moan. He stopped to allow them both to get used to the sensation, hips resting against Seth's firm ass, cock engulfed in velvet warm tightness. He worried about Seth, if he'd hurt him.

'Are you ok, baby?'

'Fuck me hard, please fuck me hard.'

Jey felt Seth's words like an electric shock to his groin, his hips moving almost without control. He gripped Seth's hips as he ploughed into him deep and hard.

'Baby, you feel so good, so fucking tight, this isn't gonna last long, I wanna make you cum for me.'

'Not going to be a problem.' Seth was bucking underneath him already, Jey had to dig his fingers into his hips as he slammed into him over and over. Seth's moans grew louder and Jey felt his tight ass contract and pulsate around his cock as the first wave of his climax hit him.

Jey lost all rhythm in his desperation for release burying himself entirely, pulling Seth roughly against him, still thrusting to get deeper as his orgasm exploded from him in throbbing powerful bursts. He cried out the strength of his ecstasy in unintelligible noises and random expletives as he filled his new lover with cum in seemingly endless waves.

Their cries turned to panting shuddering gasps as the strength left their bodies. Reluctantly Jey broke away from Seth and collapsed onto the bed, legs unwilling to support him any longer. Instantly he missed the contact and, unable to reach Seth to pull him close, he held out his arms.

'Get here, now.'

Seth crawled into his arms and they kissed until both started to get ideas they didn't yet have the energy to follow through. Jey spoke first unable to contain himself any longer.

'Are you ok, baby? Did I hurt you?'

'No, you didn't hurt me. And I'm more than ok. We'll take our time next time but that was always going to be fast. Baby, you were perfect. Dean told me I should take control, but you seem to like telling me what to do.' He laughed at Jey's guilty expression. 'Aww, baby, don't look like that, I love you ordering me around. I can't wait to find out what happens if I don't do as I'm told.'

Jey gulped as a world of possibilities opened up before him. He didn't know which of the thoughts flying round his head to voice first.

'Jey.' Seth sounded concerned and Jey tightened his arm around him instinctively. 'Are you ok? No regrets?'

'Regrets? Are you serious? Seth, no. No regrets.' He took a deep breath before continuing. 'Look, 48 hours ago I found out my super-straight cousin is fucking his best friend. Then I find out they're in love. Then, less than 24 hours ago, you've got my cock in your mouth and now, suddenly, I'm having the best sex of my fucking life. It's all happened a bit fast but no, no regrets.

'The best huh. Cool. I could get used to hearing that.' He shifted position to lay across Jey and kissed him, luxuriating in the feel of Jey's body under him, strong arms wrapped around him, a hand twisting into his hair another on his ass. 'I want you again.' He laughed as Jey groaned and rubbed against him. 'Easy, baby. No rushing this time. We've got all night and I plan to use every minute. Shower first, c'mon let's get soapy.'

Jey rolled them over so Seth was pinned underneath him. 'I want to watch your face while you cum writhing on my cock.'  He rolled off him and stood up. 'But shower first sounds good.'

Seth shook his head as he watched Jey walk away and took a moment before following him. It had moved fast, he wasn't expecting to end up with a new lover, let alone one who turned his body to liquid heat with every touch, and said such deliciously filthy things. He vowed to make sure Jey got exactly what he wanted before the evening ended.

He had envisaged the shower slowing them down, sensually soaping each other and sharing long lazy kisses as their slippery bodies melded together. The vision changed as they leapt at each other tongues clashing while their hot, wet, slippery bodies pressed together, soap speeding the passage of hands over flesh, creating fresh and overwhelming sensations. Seth was pushed up against the wall of the shower. Jey's hands kneaded his ass, clamping their bodies together, hard cocks trapped between them sliding against each other, and he was starting to abandon his senses, while Jey was sucking on his neck hard enough to be sure he'd need to cover the marks tomorrow. The lips moved from his neck and Jey murmured into his ear.

'We need to get out of this shower now or I'm gonna fuck you right here. I need to be inside you.'

Seth contemplated wrapping his legs round Jey's waist and letting him fuck him up against the wall. The idea was a good one, but the likelihood of them ending up in a slippery heap on the floor was too high.

'Tempting, but no shower fucking tonight. Got to save something for another time.'

He slipped out from Jey's clutches and dragged him out of the shower, chucking a towel at him as he pulled him back to bed.

'So much for slowing down.' He murmured as they fell back into a damp embrace.

'We can stop if you want to, baby.' Jey wrapped his hand round Seth's cock as he spoke, enjoying the jerk of hips in response. 'Or I can fuck you again. Your choice.'

'Fuck me, definitely fuck me. My choice of position this time. Sit up and lean back a bit.' 

He heard the click of the bottle lid while he was still looking for it and sat back on his heels watching Jey spread the slippery liquid over his cock.

'I could just sit and watch you do that instead.'

Jey answered by pulling Seth towards him and kissing him.

Seth straddled Jey's lap and positioned himself with the head of Jey's cock pressed against his entrance. 'Or maybe I'm done waiting.'  He leant to kiss Jey again, teasing with the pressure, crying out into his mouth as Jey grabbed his hips and thrust up into him. 'Surprise not pain, baby.' He immediately reassured. 'I just wasn't expecting you to be quite so impatient.'

'Couldn't wait any longer.' Jey was panting already. 'Needed to feel you.'

Seth sat back, impaling himself completely, his ass pressed tight against Jey's thighs, and made slow lazy circles with his hips, leaning forward to capture Jey's moans of pleasure, slipping his tongue into his open mouth and giving up groans of his own as Jey sucked gently on it. He undulated his hips, just a couple of inches of motion, Jey trying desperately to thrust against him.

Seth sat back again and took himself in hand, a teasing visual, the stimulation of being filled, of hard cock sliding against his sweet spot with each practised roll of his hips, more than enough for him to get off. Jey watched him stroke himself for a few moments then reached for him.

'Mine.' Jey's voice was thick with lust as he knocked Seth's hand away replacing it with his own, moving in time with Seth's rolling, grinding hips.

Seth was concentrating hard on not cumming, eyes closed, chewing his bottom lip, a constant low gasping moan escaping from him while he tried to keep his rhythm.

'You trying to hold out on me, baby?'

'Desperately.' Seth opened his eyes and met Jey's gaze, realising when he saw the raw lust in his eyes that it was a mistake. He couldn’t remember the last time someone had looked at him like that. 'I can't for much longer.'

'Then don't, but don't close your eyes again. I want to see you when I make you cum.'

'Keep watching, baby, I'm so close now.' He rolled and ground his hips frantically as his cock slipped through Jey's fist in time.

Jey tensed beneath him, hips thrusting upwards, and spoke in jagged panting gasps.

'Cum with me. I need to watch you while I'm filling you with cum.'

Seth stopped fighting and felt the cum surge from him as he abandoned himself, twisting and writhing as Jey bucked underneath him. Their eyes locked as they watched each other unravel, loud incoherent noises of rapture tumbling from their lips. Jey dragged Seth's face to his as the peak of their passion subsided, still buried deep inside him, kissing deep and lovingly through the aftershocks and afterglow of their coupling.

Eventually they broke apart, driven by the need for oxygen and water. They hurried through cleaning up equally anxious to return to bed and each other's arms.

Seth lay in the crook of Jey's arm, head against his chest, completely content.  He was contemplating what they would have time to do in the morning when Jey interrupted his thoughts.

'Can I ask you a question?'

'Of course.'

'I spoke to Roman, earlier. He said you don't, that you never. He said you and Dean were together a long time and you never fucked him, that you don't do that. Was he right?'

'Dean and I weren't together like Dean and Roman are together. It was much more casual than that. But we were seeing each other for three years or thereabouts. And yes, he's right, I never fucked him. I basically spent those three years on my knees. He's an absolute slut for Roman though, as we appear to be sharing everyone's sexual secrets. Mind you, that cousin of yours is a freak of nature.'

'Yeah, I know.' He grinned. 'Does that mean you'll tell me the story Roman said you're not allowed to?'

'No, baby, that one would be a legitimate beating. You want that story you go see your cousin.'

'You had a threesome.'

'No. Dean is the only man who has ever touched Roman and always will be. Stop trying to guess, I can't tell you.'

'So you really don't fuck then?'

'Would it bother you?'

'Maybe.'

'I never fucked Dean because that wasn't how our relationship was. I have fucked other partners. Rarely. Depends on the guy. Why does it bother you?'

'I didn't say it did, just it might. It kinda does though. I plan to spend a lot of time fucking you. And you're going to be spending some time on your knees for me too, and I will _definitely_ be spending time with your cock in my mouth, lots of time. – Damn this is making me want you again – I want to know what it's like to feel you inside me. I want to see if you can make me cum without being touched, like you did when I fucked you the first time. It's one more way to be closer to you, and to get off on your gorgeous body. I want you to fuck me even more knowing you never fucked Dean. I want something of you he never had. Fuck, I need you again.'

Seth trailed his fingertips in feather-light strokes over Jey's rock hard cock as he spoke.

'Jey, I've already thought about this. I had a feeling it would come up. I've never met anyone more curious than you, I knew you'd want to know eventually. And I want to, but I'm too selfish at the moment, I want you too much. Our time is going to be limited enough and whatever time we've got I want you fucking me, or I want you in my mouth. But, when you really want it, when it's the only thing you can think about, then yes of course I'll fuck you. But, right now, I'm going to make you cum for me one last time before we sleep.'

He shifted easily to his knees but Jey had other ideas and pulled him off balance so he landed face down with his hip against Jey's shoulder. Jey pushed him onto his side and shifted so Seth could feel hot breath against his cock.

'Don't be greedy, baby, I want to make you cum too.'

Seth laid his head on Jey's thigh for a moment as Jey's warm lips parted over the head of his cock and he was engulfed in velvet warm wetness. He allowed himself to enjoy Jey's hungry attentions for a few moments then lifted his head and licked lazily at Jey's heavy balls sucking gently. He kissed and licked slowly up his thick shaft sweeping his tongue quickly to skim precum from the seeping head before licking back down to his balls, teasing and slow while his own hips tried to bury his cock as far down Jey's throat as he could get.

Jey's voice was muffled but distinct as he pleaded. 'Suck it. Please suck my cock.'

Jey’s groan sent rumbling vibrations through Seth's throbbing cock as Seth deep-throated him in one motion, reward for making him wait. Jey pulled him on top of him. Seth felt him trying to take him deeper into his mouth, swallowing as his throat tried to resist the intrusion. Seth moaned in response and Jey grabbed his ass pulling him closer.

Jey knew he wasn't going to be able to resist Seth's rippling contracting throat for long. the molten tightness was spreading through him as he let his fingers trail between the cheeks of Seth's ass his hips twitching as he brushed over his well fucked entrance. His climax was looming large and unstoppable, Seth was just too good. He slipped first one, then two, fingers easily inside Seth, his tight passage still slick with cum, sure he'd found the right spot when Seth's hips jerked forward. He swallowed, trying to tame his gag reflex, eyes watering a little with how far down his throat Seth was, and worked his tongue and fingers in unison until Seth cried out round his cock and warm thick cum filled his mouth and throat. Then, and only then did he allow himself to give in to the now overwhelming urge for release, savouring the sensation of Seth greedily and lovingly sucking him dry.

Seth crawled back into his arms mock outrage on his face.

'My reputation is in tatters.'

Jey gave him a sleepy, concerned, look.

'You made me cum first. That's not supposed to happen. '

Jey chuckled. 'It took a lot of willpower if that makes you feel better.'

Seth pouted at him, but Jey could see the smile trying to break through, so he kept talking.

'Baby, you stuck your cock so far down my throat when I slid my fingers inside you I thought I was going to die for a few seconds.' He paused to acknowledge Seth's laugh. 'I would have died a very happy man. Your ass clutching at my fingers while you're cumming in my mouth is my new favourite thing. I wanna do that forever.'

Seth groaned his cock twitching at Jey's words. 'You say the filthiest things I have ever heard. Please never stop.'

'It's all you, I've never done talking dirty. I've never cum three times in as many hours and still wanted more. I've never wanted anyone so desperately, so urgently. I don't think I want to wait too long for that fuck you promised me.'

'You won't have to, baby, I promise. I want to, I mean I really want to. Whenever you're ready, baby. Not tonight.' He added as Jey moved to reach for him again. 'Save something for another time.' He kissed away Jey's pout and sighed as Jey pulled him tight to him, their bodies pressed together as they kissed for the sheer joy of kissing until the pull of sleep became too much.


	16. Anniversary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All Dean wanted was to spend their anniversary together.

‘You’re too far away. I hate it. Especially tonight’ Dean was grumping on the phone to Roman, and slightly despising himself for the whining needy tone of his own voice. ‘I wanted to wake up next to you on our anniversary. Last year I didn’t get to see you at all. I wanted this year to be different.’

‘I know, babe, I know. I didn’t want to spend it like this either. But at least we’ll see each other when we get home.’

‘Yeah, but we’ll have been travelling all day and we’ll be tired. By my reckoning I won’t get home until early evening, and you’ll be even later. Not much time to celebrate. And we should be celebrating. Two years, Ro. The best two years of my life.’

‘Mine too. But we’ll have lots more anniversaries. And I promise I’ll fuck you when we get home if that makes you feel better.’

‘Your cock always makes me feel all kinds of better. But tomorrow is our first anniversary being properly together. I really wanted it to be special.’

‘I know, babe. It hurts me too.’

Dean suddenly realised how exhausted Roman sounded. ‘I’m sorry for whining. Are you ok, baby? Hard day? You sound shattered.’

‘Yeah. I’ve got to admit, I’m done in. I’m gonna have to hit the sack soon.’ There was a pause that sounded like a yawn. ‘Look, baby, I wanted you to know I was thinking of you, so I ordered you something from room service. Just a little surprise to show you how much I love you. It should be there soon, ok?’

‘That’s so thoughtful. Why don’t I ever think of doing stuff like that?’

‘Just don’t fall asleep before it arrives, ok. I’m gonna get off the phone now. I need sleep. I’ll call you in the morning. I love you.’

‘Sleep well, baby. I love you too.’

He sat waiting for the knock on the door and wondered what Roman had ordered him. Probably a beer, or some fries, or a beer and fries, maybe a whiskey. It didn’t really matter what it was, it was a lovely romantic gesture from his ever-thoughtful boyfriend. He needed to try harder to be more like that. At least he’d got Roman’s anniversary present, and he was pleased with it. A painting Roman had been eyeing for months, from the little antique shop near them. It was all safely stashed in Seth’s room at home. Poor Roman sounded so tired. He worried about him. He’d definitely taken the brunt of their punishment duty schedule. Hopefully he’d get a decent night’s sleep, Dean just wished that sleep could have been curled beside him, he missed him so much it was a physical pain.

The knock on the door made him jump even though he was waiting for it. He opened it, and did a double take. There, holding a four pack of beers, and looking like he could hardly stand, was Roman.

‘Surprise.’

Dean was speechless, literally. He stood aside to let Roman into the room, grabbed his bags for him, waited for Roman to put the beers down, and threw himself into his outstretched arms.

‘Not even a hello for me, baby? I’ve been travelling for hours.’

Dean kissed him, still too overwhelmed to speak. He kissed him like he was never going to stop, like they’d been apart for months. Eventually he pulled away and stepped back to look at him.

‘I can’t believe you’re here. You’re really here.’

‘I’m really here.’

Dean kissed him again and pushed him towards the bed, desperate to be naked in his boyfriend’s arms again. As they stripped each other Dean noted the exhaustion in the way Roman stood and moved. It must have taken every ounce of energy to get to him tonight. He couldn’t even work out how it was logistically possible. Ro was responding to him, clearly expecting him to want to be fucked immediately, and ready to give him what he needed. Roman always tried to give him what he needed. As his hand strayed back to play over Dean’s ass, he knew what he needed to do.

‘Babe, can you just hold me, please?’

‘You don’t want to fuck? You always want to fuck.’ Roman sounded confused, and a little hurt. ‘Did I come all this way for you to reject me, and the night before our anniversary no less?’

‘No, baby of course I’m not rejecting you. If you _want_ to fuck me, then let’s go. But you look dead on your feet. I thought we could cuddle up, have a beer, and just _be_ for a while. If you want to fuck later, I will do _all_ the work,’ He smiled at Roman’s eager nod. ‘But I’m happy to just be in your arms. I still don’t understand how you managed to get here.’

Roman sagged down onto the bed and stretched out. He accepted the beer Dean handed him, then kissed him as Dean snuggled under his outstretched arm.

‘We didn’t have to be naked to drink beer and cuddle.’

‘Yes, we did. I’ve been daydreaming about laying in your arms, and you made it come true. How did you even manage it, and why didn’t you tell me you were coming?’

‘Wouldn’t have been much of a surprise if I’d told you would it?’ Roman pulled him closer basking in the feeling of their bodies together. ‘As for how, it wasn’t easy. I rearranged a couple of interviews for this morning instead of this evening, got up at stupid o’clock to do them, then paid a driver to break at least a dozen speed limits to get me to a flight.’

‘I can’t believe you did that for me.’

‘For _us,_ babe. I didn’t want to wake up alone and miles away from you on our anniversary. Last year, that stupid whispered conversation, two minutes to tell you I loved you, the rest of the day wishing I was with you. It hurt me as much as it hurt you.’

‘I think that’s when I first knew, that I wanted us to be together. I mean, it’s me, I wasn’t planning anything, but that’s the first time I realised I needed more of you than I had.’

‘Baby boy, I am all yours now, and that’s all that matters. Two years tomorrow. And we’re going home, to _our_ home. Been a rough ride to get here, babe, but I wouldn’t want to be anywhere else.’ He drained the beer and put the empty can down before turning on his side and pulling Dean’s body against him. ‘You were right. We did need to be naked.’

They disappeared into their embrace, hands roaming over flesh until they grasped at each other, gentle caresses somehow more intimate than sex, occasionally breaking their kiss to watch each other’s pleasure and wallow in the lust and love in each other’s eyes. Roman was starting to lose himself in his lover’s touch. He had to give Dean the option.

‘If you want to fuck, it needs to be now.’

‘Fuck me tomorrow, don’t stop, don’t you dare let go.’

Roman groaned at the desperation in Dean’s voice as he kissed him again. He loved everything about being with Dean, but they didn’t do this enough, making out like this always led to something else. He so rarely got to take his gorgeous boyfriend apart with just his hands. Dean was getting close, he could tell. He stopped kissing him for just a few moments, to watch the emotion flitting across his face. He loved watching Dean come apart, his favourite daydream when they weren’t together was playing back the moments before Dean came. But Dean loved to be kissed when he was cumming, and he was so close himself, he kissed him again just in time to capture Dean’s cries as they took each over the brink.

They carried on kissing long after the urgency had subsided, until exhaustion threatened to make Roman fall asleep in their embrace. Dean realised how tired his boyfriend was, could feel him fighting to stay with him.

‘Sleep time, baby. Long journey tomorrow home, and I’m driving. You need to rest.’ He kissed him one more time and twisted in his arms so Roman was spooning him. ‘I’m so glad you’re here. Best anniversary present ever. I love you.’

‘I got you a proper present as well.’ Roman mumbled sleepily. ‘A few hours holding you and I’ll be fine. It was worth it to wake up with you tomorrow. I love you Dean.’ And, with that, he was asleep.

Dean fought against sleep for as long as he could, just wanting to listen to Roman’s steady breathing and feel his body curled against him. Two years with the one true love of his life. He was blown away by Roman surprising him tonight. No-one had ever loved him enough to do something like that. He finally drifted to sleep sure he was the happiest man alive.

He woke in Roman’s arms, opened his eyes to find him gazing at him with pure love.

‘Sleeping beauty awakes. Happy anniversary, baby. Roman kissed him as he dragged himself from sleep.

‘Happy anniversary.’ He could feel Roman, hard against his stomach and reached to wrap a hand around his thick cock.

‘No time for that, babe. I’m sorry. I let you sleep through the alarm, you looked so peaceful. But now we’ve got to be out of here in forty minutes, and I really want a shower before we hit the road.’ He laughed at Dean’s eager expression. ‘You can only join me if you promise to behave yourself.’

‘Spoilsport.’

‘Don’t worry. I’ll definitely be fucking you today. I’d just rather do it in our own home where I can make you as loud as I like.’

‘Promise?’ Dean stole a kiss and dragged himself out of bed, bending over to touch his toes and yelping when Roman smacked his ass.

‘Yes, I promise. It’s our anniversary. You’re definitely getting fucked. Now get in that shower, we’ve got a stupidly long drive home.’

=============================

They’d been in the car a couple of hours and Dean thought Roman was dozing in the passenger seat, when he heard him chuckle.

‘What’s funny, babe?’

‘I was just thinking. This time two years ago I was looking forward to chilling out and having a few beers with my best friend, expecting to spend the night hearing what the rest of the locker room had done to piss you off.’

‘I still can’t believe you didn’t know I wanted you.’

‘I was clueless. I can’t believe I had no idea you’d been fucking Seth. How did I miss that? If I’d known that it might have tipped me off.’

‘I tried to get caught. But you were determinedly oblivious.’ He smirked. ‘You wised up pretty quick though. Damned fast learner. And it all worked out ok in the end.’

‘That it did, babe.’ He reached over and caressed Dean’s thigh. ‘Don’t worry, tonight is going to end pretty much the same as that one did. Only I’m better at it now.’

‘You were good enough that I went from mildly obsessed with having you, to never wanting anyone else again, with one fuck.’

Roman ran a hand over his own crotch and laughed. ‘Yeah, that was nothing to do with skill though, was it, babe?’

‘No idea what you could mean.’ If a halo had sprung from Dean’s head Roman wouldn’t have been surprised.

‘Oh really.’ Talking about sex still made him uncomfortable. But he was getting horny, and they were still almost four hours away from home. ‘The way your eyes lit up when you got me naked…’

‘You’ve seen you naked, right? It’s a pretty spectacular sight.’

‘You know what I’m getting at.’

‘Yeah. You’re talking about the fact you have the most perfect cock I have ever seen. But I was trying to make you say it.’

‘Perfect, I like that. Just a euphemism for big though isn’t it?’ Damn he was blushing again, he had to get better at this.

‘Big! Ha! Big doesn’t cover it. Baby, you’re a freak.’ Dean laughed at the look Roman gave him, he never knew it was possible to combine smugness and outrage. ‘And, yes, that makes Deano a very happy boy. But I’d still have fallen as hard if you’d been average. You just might have had to get used to bottoming a bit sooner.’

‘Oh, would I now?’ He stared out of the window, he couldn’t look at Dean if he was going to get the words out. ‘That might not have been a bad thing. I waited much too long before I let you fuck me. All those months before I knew how good cumming with your cock inside me would feel. Even longer before I got to make you cum in my mouth.’

Dean was shocked. Roman found it so hard to talk like this. He wanted to reach out and reassure him, but he was afraid to break the spell. He stayed quiet and let his boyfriend gaze out of the window and talk.

‘To be honest, it was months before I even thought about sucking your cock. It took me long enough to get my head around wanting to fuck you. It took most of me about three seconds, I’d never felt so turned on. But some part of my mind was sure it should feel wrong. You were my addiction, and I was scared. I did wonder from time to time why we didn’t do that, but you never brought it up. I hadn’t had the best experiences with blow jobs, as you know, so I wasn’t that bothered. I was so stupid. I spend way too much time now, just thinking about your hands in my hair while you’re filling my mouth with cum. And looking down at you with your lips stretched tight around my cock, damn, you look incredible.’

‘It was my fault we didn’t. I should have followed my instincts that first night. I had the chance, but you looked so scared I didn’t want to freak you out. I knew you were struggling. I was constantly terrified you’d decide I wasn’t worth the stress. I don’t know when that stopped. I think sometimes it’s still there.’

‘Babe…’

‘I know, I know, you’re not going anywhere, and neither am I. But sometimes it still feels too good to be true. My favourite position to be fucked in is still riding you, I think it always will be. Every single time I look down at you I remember the way you looked at me when you stopped being scared and just wanted me. I love watching you come apart, and knowing it’s because of me. I love fucking you on your back for the same reason. Watching the desire in your eyes, and knowing it’s there because you want me in your body. Fuck, that’s enough to get me off on its own.’

‘I wish I could take that fear away. Baby, I am never going to leave you. I can’t imagine, won’t imagine, ever being without you. We have a home and a life together. I love you, don’t I tell you that enough?’

‘You tell me plenty, but I never get tired of hearing it.’ He sighed, wishing they could go back to talking about sex, so much easier than feelings. ‘I never knew what it meant before you. It scared me, all these strange and overwhelming feelings. I’ve never missed anyone the way I miss you when we’re apart. I couldn’t handle it. I still don’t handle it very well. It’s better, now we come home to each other, but I don’t like it.’

‘Me neither. I went into my marriage thinking it was forever. I felt so lucky to have you as a friend, there was always something about spending time with you that just made me happy. Then you kissed me, and I realised why. By the time I had to choose, I knew I couldn’t live without you. Coming home to you is amazing. Waking up with you is amazing. Making love to you is beyond amazing. It’s always going to be me and you. It can’t be any other way.’ He laughed and put a hand on Dean’s leg. ‘Shall I stop making you talk about your feelings now?’

‘I was enjoying hearing you talk about sex for once. Might be a bit too far away from home to be making me that horny though.’

Roman gave an evil laugh. ‘I don’t know. I mean, I’m going to put you up against the wall and fuck you the second we get home anyway. You might as well be ready for me.’

‘Have I ever not been ready for you? Why that position?’

‘Doesn’t have to be like that, but I love it when you wrap yourself round me, and I can kiss you, and look at you. You’re completely under my control, you can’t move. All you can do is cling to me and take it, and it’s up to me to get us both off. I know we don’t do it like that often, but that’s because I’m worried you think it’s me taking too much control or something. But, yeah, I love having you wrapped round me like that when we fuck.’

‘Well, that’s us fucking in the hallway then.’

‘I might let you get as far as the living room, probably not though. I’m pretty desperate already. I can’t believe we didn’t fuck last night.’

‘Baby, you were exhausted. Last night was perfect just as it was.’

‘You’re right, but I need to fuck you _now_.’ He sighed and adjusted himself to relieve the growing pressure. ‘How long until we get home?’

‘Three hours, a little less. Do you want to sleep for a while?’

‘Nope. Well, maybe. I want you to talk to me while I close my eyes for a bit.’

‘What about.’

‘I know you love our sex life.’ He chuckled at Dean’s enthusiastic nod. ‘But I also know you were different before me. It weirds me out that so few people have fucked you when you’re clearly so into _me_ fucking you. And Seth’s so submissive, being with him must have been very different. There must be some things you miss. Something you got back then that you don’t get from me. Tell me about that.’

‘You sure about this Ro?’ He waited for Roman to nod and close his eyes. ‘Ok, baby, but if you get uncomfortable just tell me and I’ll stop. You’re right of course, being with Seth was different, but we weren’t exclusive. I was getting plenty elsewhere during those years, and the occasional one got to fuck me.’ He glanced across to monitor Roman’s reaction but there was nothing. ‘Firstly, if I’m going to take dick, the dick has to be worth it. I will admit to being what they call a size queen, and I hit the jackpot with you.’ Roman’s chuckle made him smile. ‘Yeah, Seth’s submissiveness is pretty extreme, fun at times though. I guess I miss being dominant sometimes.’

Roman raised an eyebrow but said nothing, hoping his silence would make Dean carry on. It worked.

‘We play power games, and I sub for you all the time. Occasionally you’ll even let me take control, but we’re just playing. There’s no real relinquishing of power. I always know that even when you’re being good for me you could turn me round, bend me over and call me bitch, and I would take it without argument.’ This time he caught Roman’s smirk. ‘I’m fine with it, I really am. Baby, I will submit to you all day every day. But just sometimes I miss really being in charge.’

‘What did Seth do that’s different?’

‘It’s not so much what he did. Honestly, baby, you’re way better in bed…’

‘Yeah, yeah, I know how you feel, my ego’s not that fragile, get to the point.’

‘Hey! It’s not that easy talking about doing my ex to you. You have to be able to look at him next time he’s round, without picturing me fucking him.’

‘Never managed it so far, can’t see why anything would change now. Luckily, I get to bend you over the nearest available surface and fuck you until the picture goes away. Totally worth it.’

‘Sounds like the thought of me fucking him turns you on a bit.’

‘Maybe, in the abstract.’ Roman sneaked a peek at Dean’s shocked expression. ‘What? You are the hottest thing on earth, Seth’s got a great body, as far as porn goes you’d look pretty hot together. But thinking about you, my Dean, _my_ boyfriend, with anyone but me kills me. It’s ok though. Aint no-one making you cum but me.’

‘Truth. And no-one has made me want to kneel and beg like you. I’m not generally a submissive.’

‘I don’t see you as submissive. We’re equal. Sometimes I’m in charge, sometimes you’re in charge. But it’s best when we’re just fucking because we’re in love.’

Dean reached over and put a hand on Roman’s thigh. ‘That is the best.’

‘You still haven’t told me how this domination stuff works.’

‘With Seth, it’s just him. We called him Puppy, because that’s how he was.’

‘We?’

‘Anyone who owned him for any length of time. That’s it, you don’t go out with Seth, you take ownership. You can do literally anything you want to him, at any time and he won’t refuse, and he won’t complain. Especially when he’s tied up. He loves to be tied up, you can leave him like that all day and he’ll stay ready. Sometimes he’s a brat and plays power bottom to get punished, but only because he wants to be forgiven. He’s the worst affection junkie, but in a needy way not usually a demanding one, again, unless he’s being a brat. His pleasure comes from your pleasure. Getting him off is secondary, and optional, but unbelievably easy. He might beg to cum, but if you say no, he won’t. His control is exceptional. He never cums without permission. It’s his whole demeanour. If he thinks he hasn’t been good enough, or he wants his hair played with, he’ll sit at your feet. It’s a trip to be needed that much, and to have someone so focused on you. Plus, the on-demand blow jobs are a perk. But it’s tiring. I do wonder how Jey will cope, seeing as Seth seems to be trying monogamy. He’s never done that before.’

‘Sounds like hard work, on both sides.’

‘It is, but it could be fun as well.’

‘So, he just did as he was told, and didn’t cum unless he was allowed to, that’s pretty much it?’

‘Apart from the being tied up thing, yeah.’

‘I’m not sure about being tied up.’

‘I know, baby, I wouldn’t ask you to. I’d do it if you wanted to, or let you do it to me if you wanted to. It’s fun, but it’s not something I miss. I guess I’ve done all that.’

‘I quite like the idea of tying you up and having my way with you.’

‘Sure, we can do that. We’ll figure something out.’

‘I still don’t get the submissive thing. I don’t think I ever will. I like giving you control sometimes. But it reminds me of the early days when you were in charge because I didn’t know what I was doing. I didn’t know how to do anything without hurting you, what you could take, what I wanted, any of it. Now I like to know I can take control, and I can control your body. I love making you cum so much.’ He tried to stifle a yawn, but failed. ‘Maybe I will just sleep for a little while, if you’re sure you’re ok.’

‘You nap, baby. I’ll wake you up when we’re nearly home.’

As Roman closed his eyes and drifted in that place which is nearly sleep, but not quite, he thought about their conversation. He hadn’t realised Dean saw himself as the submissive one, or that he missed being in control. He had to find a way to give Dean the things he’d been missing. He couldn’t be tied up. It made him feel weird. But, as sleep started to blur the edges of his consciousness, he began to work on a plan to show Dean just what a good boy he could be if he wanted to.

Dean snuck the occasional glance at his sleeping lover, glad to see him getting some rest, even if the car wasn’t exactly the most comfortable sleeping place, it was better than nothing. He wanted Roman to have enough energy to spend the whole night fucking him, if a couple of hours sleep in the car did that, then so be it. He was tired himself but the raging boner he’d been harbouring since Roman started talking about their sex life would keep him awake for the rest of the journey.

====================================

As soon as they walked through the door Roman pushed him against the wall and kissed him like he wanted to devour him.

‘You’re really gonna do me right here then.’

‘Mmmhmm. Waited too long already. Strip for me. I like that shirt, I don’t want to rip it off you, but I need you naked.’

Dean was out of his clothes and relieving Roman of his before he’d finished the sentence. And Roman was tearing open a sachet of lube that he’d apparently had in his pocket judging by how warm the fingers pushing into him, as they kissed like their lives depended on it, were. He wrapped one leg round Roman’s waist to tell him he didn’t want to wait any longer and was rewarded by his lover grabbing his ass and lifting him easily, pushing his back against the wall and thrusting into him.

He knew exactly what Roman meant about this position. Dean was helpless to do anything other than cling to his lover and get fucked. It wasn’t slow, romantic, lovemaking. This was fucking, animalistic, raw, lust-fuelled, and perfect. He knew Roman’s fingers were leaving red marks on his ass, and he clawed his nails into Roman’s back as his boyfriend’s thrusts grew harder and more urgent. Roman grunted and groaned into his mouth as he got close, and the sound was too much for Dean. While Roman was still thrusting his final thrusts Dean came hard, body jerking without his consent or control forcing Roman to crush him hard against the wall as he exploded into him at the peak of Dean’s climax.

It had been just a few minutes, but they were sweating shaking and breathless when Roman put him down and pulled him immediately back into his arms. Now the kisses were tender and loving, the urgency gone, temporarily at least. Roman pulled back a bit and pushed a lock of hair out of Dean’s eyes.

‘Well, babe, we made it home, and it’s still our anniversary. I reckon we’ve got a couple of hours at most before I need to take you to bed and fuck you all night. What do you want to do first? Food, presents, beer in the garden?’

‘That all sounds amazing. How about we do presents, order food, and have a beer in the garden while we’re waiting for it to arrive. Maybe we can even eat outside. I think I can last a couple of hours before I need you again. But only just. Your present is in Seth’s room. Where’s mine?’

‘In the garage.’

‘We’ll go get yours first then.’

They dressed quickly and Roman took his hand as they walked to Seth’s room. Holding hands, such a small, seemingly normal and insignificant, gesture, but it made his heart swell every time he did it. He stood at the threshold to the room and watched Roman walk to the far side of the bed and find the painting. He’d have been as happy with a framed portrait of the look on Ro’s face when he saw it, as he was with the landscape which had so captivated his boyfriend’s attention.

‘Baby, you remembered. I love it. It reminds me of the hike we went on, the day I told you about this place. The first time you called me your boyfriend. You’ll have to help me find somewhere to hang it. I want to be able to see it all the time.’

Dean was stunned. ‘I didn’t know that’s why you liked it. I thought it was just a pretty picture. I can see it now I look at it. It really does look like that place. I was so stressed, and you just took me away from everything and made it all better. That was the first time I really felt like we were going to be ok. Like we were going to make it work.’

‘Really? I always knew we’d make it work. I promised you we’d make it work, I wasn’t going to go back on it. Not when I’d already been faced with the prospect of losing you. I knew that wasn’t an option, so we had no choice but to get on with it. You really had that little faith in us?’

‘Baby, no! It wasn’t a lack of faith. I felt like I’d ruined your life, and any second you’d realise you’d made a huge dumb mistake and you’d be gone. I wouldn’t have blamed you in the slightest. It was all so messed up. Then you told me you’d booked a viewing for this place and I realised that while I’d been freaking out about what I’d done, you had calmly been planning for the rest of our lives. You weren’t thinking about whether I’d screwed everything up. You were building us a life, together.’

‘It’s a good job you’re pretty, because sometimes you’re dumb.’ Roman put the painting down, gathered Dean into his arms and kissed him. ‘I love you. From the moment I said we’d make a go of it I was committed. I wouldn’t have given you up for anything. C’mon, let’s go find your present. I think you’ll like it.’

This time Roman hung back at the door while Dean went into the garage. There was a familiar looking shape at the end of the room, covered with a sheet. Roman nodded at him as he walked up to it and pulled back the sheet. There, shiny and new and just about everything he could want, was a mountain bike. He stared at it, running his hands over the smooth metal frame. Roman always knew just what he needed.

‘Do you like it?’

‘It’s perfect. How did you know? I know I haven’t said anything.’

‘You haven’t had one since we moved in here. And I know you love to get out in the open air, have some time to yourself and just be one with stuff. There are some really good places to cycle round here too.’

‘I know. I’ve been dying to get out and explore. I can’t believe we’ve been here for months now, and I just haven’t got around to replacing my old one. I know what I’m doing tomorrow.’

‘If I let you out of bed.’

‘If you let me out of bed. Hey, you might even get to work out in peace now.’

‘The thought never crossed my mind,’ Roman said drily, flinching as Dean aimed a playful slap at his arm. Right, beer, food, garden, bed.’ He slapped Dean’s ass as they grabbed a couple of beers and headed out to sit in the gazebo.

They sat enjoying the beer until the food arrived, then ate in near silence, talked out for the time being, just enjoying each other’s company. Roman started to look cold as the sun set and the temperature dropped. Reluctant to go back inside, having spent most of the day in the car, Dean excused himself to go for a pee, and came back with a huge blanket. He snuggled up close to Roman, and wrapped the blanket around them as they gazed out at the dark water of the stream at the bottom of their huge garden.

Almost immediately Roman’s hand travelled up his thigh. His cock sprang to attention the second his lover’s finger’s grazed over it through his jeans.

‘There’s something about being covered with a blanket that just says get handsy.’ Roman chuckled as he deftly undid Dean’s jeans and liberated him from them.

‘Certainly seems that way.’ Dean wanted to reach over and reciprocate, but Roman was stroking him softly, occasionally swiping his finger over the already seeping head of his cock, making him jump a little each time. To be honest, he kind of wanted to see what he’d do next.

He didn’t have to wait too long. Roman groaned softly and slipped off the bench to kneel in front of him. With one hand wrapped firmly round him, Roman brought his head down to meet his hand.

Dean gasped as he was enveloped in the velvet soft, warm wet depths of Roman’s mouth. Roman pulled him forward and tugged his jeans down so the hand not grasping his shaft could slide beneath him to play with his ass. He immediately, desperately, wanted to be fucked. This was what he’d meant when he said he’d never wanted to submit entirely to anyone before. Roman could do anything to him and the only words that wanted to cross his lips were please, and more. He was going to have to wait to be fucked though, Roman was aiming to make him cum, and he was in no position to argue. As he felt Roman’s throat constrict around him, and a teasing finger found his sweet spot, he cried out that he was going to cum, and twisted his fingers into his boyfriend’s hair as he came down his throat in powerful bursts.

‘Time to go inside, baby boy. Sound carries at night and I need to fuck you. I don’t want either of us having to hold back in any way. I want you loud.’

It took too long to get to the bedroom because they stopped to kiss and paw at each other every few paces. Despite having cum only a few minutes before Dean wasn’t just ready for more, he was desperate, needy with longing. They stripped quickly, too impatient to be back in each other’s arms to undress each other. Then back to kissing like they never wanted to stop, until Roman pulled away from him to speak.

‘I’ve been greedy today, baby. Your turn to choose. How do you want me?’

‘On your back.’ He smiled as Roman grinned at him. ‘You guessed that though didn’t you? Gonna be just a little different this time though.’

‘You want to fuck me?’

‘Always, but not right now. Later. Definitely later. Lay down.’

Roman did as he was told and Dean took a moment just to gaze at the exquisite beauty of his boyfriend. Flashes of their first night, when Roman looked so terrified and overwhelmed superimposed themselves on his vision. But there was no fear in those eyes tonight, just desire and a slight impatience. A shiver of lust ran through him as he caught the need in that gaze.

Instead of straddling Roman’s hips like he was expecting him to do Dean turned and swung a leg over his shoulders, angling himself to present his hole to his lover and allowing him access to the thick perfection of his boyfriend’s cock.

Roman didn’t waste a second. Before Dean had even caught his balance enough to lean down and take him into his mouth, Roman’s tongue was on him, playing over his hole, dragging down to run over his balls, hands kneading at his ass. Fuck, that felt amazing, he could just stay still and let Roman do that all night, if he wasn’t looking at his prize twitching and drooling precum before his eyes.

He dipped his head and ran his tongue wetly over the head, feeling Roman’s groan as much as hearing it. This was too good to rush, but Roman’s mouth was making him frantic with want. It wasn’t going to be long before he had to be fucked. He let his tongue trail the length of Roman’s thick shaft, reaching to flick it over his balls before travelling back up to finally let him slip between his lips. He swallowed him down to the root, relishing the twitch of his lover’s hips, and kept him there while he worked his tongue over him. Just a few minutes he reminded himself. He didn’t want to make Roman cum like this, not this time. It was a struggle to keep that in his head, especially when Roman’s tongue breached his tight hole and nerve endings exploded with sensation. He wanted to stay like this forever, or at least until Roman stiffened beneath him and came hard for him. He was definitely going to get that, but not in his mouth, not this time. He had a greater need.

He pulled away, moving smoothly from his position over Roman’s face, grabbing the bottle of lube from the nightstand and spinning round to straddle his hips in one movement.

‘Need to be fucked, now. Right now. His hand was shaking as he smoothed lube over Roman’s cock, pausing only for the briefest second to watch the reaction to his hand on him. Then he sat back, filled to perfection, by perfection. His legs were shaking as much as his hand as he tried to move, but Roman’s hands were on his hips steadying him, moving him, guiding him over him. He leant forward and kissed him, wanting to share the moans of pleasure, not able to articulate the waves of emotion battling with the lust in his body. His body was pliable and weak, he was supposed to be in control now, but it was too much, too perfect. He became aware of the amount of noise he was making, a drawn out mewling cry he barely even recognised, every nerve in his body alight. He was losing himself when Roman pulled him back to focus.

‘I’ve got about a minute left in me, baby. Let me fuck you properly, I need to drive my cock into you hard. You’re so fucking beautiful riding me, but I want you underneath me, writhing and moaning for me. I want to kiss you while you’re coming apart with my cock deep inside you.

Dean just nodded and groaned as Roman managed to flip them over without pulling out of him. He clung to Roman, feeling the raised scratches on his back from their coupling earlier and accepted the kisses that made his head swim as he approached the point of no return. He wasn’t the only one.

‘Cum with me, baby boy, let me feel you cum while I fill you. Please, baby.’

The second Roman went back to kissing him he was done for. He trembled helplessly as the waves of orgasm washed over him crying out into his lover’s mouth as they came together so beautifully it could have been choreographed. Roman stayed inside him long after the waves had passed, kissing him until the shaking subsided and their breathing returned to normal.

‘Happy anniversary, baby.’ Roman murmured in his ear.

‘Happy anniversary. I love you.’

‘Love you too beautiful,’ he said as he finally rolled of him and gathered him into his arms. ‘Fuck me in the morning please. I want you already, but I’m so tired now. That was incredible, but I’ve got nothing left.’

Dean laughed shakily, relieved. ‘Baby, I’m not sure I could manage it tonight anyway, although, I’m sure I’d cope if you really wanted me. But that was perfect and I just want to sleep in your arms. Might have to put the bike ride off tomorrow though, I think I might be busy.’

Roman was already drifting away from him, sleep dragging him under making his reply mumbled and quiet. ‘Duvet day tomorrow. Sleep and sex.’ His arms tightened around Dean. ‘Stay close, baby, stay close and sleep.’

Dean stayed awake long enough to hear Roman’s breathing take on the deep regular pattern of sleep, and thought about how lucky he was. He wondered if Roman even realised this was the first time he’d ever got to celebrate an anniversary properly. As he joined his beautiful boyfriend in slumber, wrapped tight in his arms, he offered a prayer to whatever was out there that he’d get to celebrate many more, just like this but maybe without the driving, and wondered when he’d started to believe in forever.

 


	17. Just relax

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone needs to chill out.

Dean saw the colour drain from Seth's face from across the room and presumed it was a result of whatever Jey was whispering in his ear. It was crowded in catering and people walked between them obscuring his view for a second, but he managed to see Seth nod before Jey walked away. He wasn't surprised when Seth pulled him to one side a few minutes later.

'What's on your mind?'

'Jey.'

'Business as normal then.'

'Not quite. He just told me he wants me to fuck him, and he’s done waiting.'

'And you agreed?'

'Damn right. It's not like I don't want to; it's just been a while. Long while.'

'You won't have forgotten how, dude.'

'I know but…'

'But what?'

'But he's special.' Seth looked guiltily down at his shoes.

'Seth, it's been what, three months, not even that? And you've hardly seen each other. Even _you_ can't have fallen in love already.' He looked at the now blushing Seth. 'Fuck, you have, haven't you?'

'Yeah. I'm ok with how things are though. I'm not going to get needy, or demanding, or anything. It just means I want this to be perfect. He just wants it to be soon.'

'How does tomorrow sound?'

'What?'

'Roman's got appearances booked so he's away for two nights. I was going to stay home, but if I go with him the house will be free. You can house sit.' He acknowledged Seth's grateful expression. 'I get it, you don't want to do it in a hotel because you want him to be able to relax completely. Same for your place, you haven't taken him there yet and you're worried he won't relax, or you won’t. Our place makes sense. You've got a key, we're leaving at two-ish.'

Dean walked away shaking his head, worried about his best friend. He couldn’t criticise Seth for letting his feelings run away with him. After all, he’d fallen for Roman almost instantly. Seth came across as self-confident to the point of arrogance, but Dean knew how vulnerable he was when it came to lovers. Few people knew how deep Seth’s submissive streak ran, how completely he committed himself to pleasing anyone who made him feel desired. And how easily his heart fractured. Dean knew better than anyone. He’d helped heal some of those cracks, then inflicted some of his own. He didn’t want to see Seth broken again, and he had no idea how Jey really felt. He seemed into him, but if Seth was in love and Jey was just experimenting… that would be awful.

He was very protective of Seth, partly guilt he acknowledged. After all, he was the reason Seth’s heart broke last time. But he never wanted to see him hurt again. There had been some unpleasant stuff said a few months ago, in the locker room, about Seth and his tendency to give it away. Dean had found out about when he walked in on a discussion. Roman would have been proud of his restraint. He didn’t punch anyone. He just calmly reminded the entire locker room that he knew exactly how many of them had taken advantage of Seth’s services, and made it clear that any further discussions would have repercussions. He cracked his knuckles and growled under his breath at the memory.

Of course, that was the moment Roman chose to walk around the corner. Dean saw concern flare in his eyes and forced himself to relax before he spoke.

‘Guess what baby, I’ve decided to come with you tomorrow. I’d rather spend the time with you than on my own. Oh, and Seth’s housesitting, I didn’t think you’d mind.’

‘Seth, or Seth and Jey?’ Not that it matters I guess. It’s fine either way.’

‘Yes, it’s Seth and Jey. It’s easier for Jey to say he’s at our place helping out. And it’s a big night for them.’

‘Seth’s going to…’

‘Yup.’

‘Wow, yeah, I’d rather Jey was somewhere he’s comfortable. And I’m very happy to have you with me.’ He looked around, trying to judge whether it was safe to kiss Dean, and decided not to risk it. His shoulders sagged, it had been a long day and a little affection was all he wanted. It was hard sometimes, having to keep a low profile at work. Even though everyone knew, there were always visitors, and press, around. He shot Dean a longing look and was rewarded by a flash of lust in his boyfriend’s eyes. That would have to be enough for now. ‘I’m going to be late tonight, babe. I’ll see you at home ok?’

Dean heard the weariness in Roman’s voice. He’d been working much too hard recently. He gave him the briefest of hugs and murmured, I love you, in his ear, as they parted. It was good he was going with him tomorrow. Ro needed a little TLC. He planned to make sure he got it.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They left right on time the next day. He’d spent the evening packing before Roman got home, and today he was driving to let his exhausted man rest. Burnout was a constant fear in their line of work. He needed to make sure Roman got to destress before it got too severe.

They were still being punished for their transgression at the work do. Heavy schedules, way beyond anything reasonable. Kept apart whenever possible and given the most brutal and taxing of beatdowns. They’d all been affected, but poor Roman had taken it worst of all. If Dean wasn’t careful Ro would get so exhausted he’d end up ill or injured. He couldn’t let that happen.

Roman dozed on the drive while Dean worked out how to sneak into the hotel, and how he was going to cope with being cooped up for two days. They might have accidentally outed themselves at work, but they still had to be careful in public. He wasn’t booked anywhere, so he had no reason to be in the city, and especially not in Roman’s hotel room. He could have stayed home, gone out on his bike, had a relaxing time. But if he’d done that he’d have been away from Ro for an extra two nights, and anyway, Seth and Jey needed the place more than he needed the peace. At least this way he got to make sure Roman wasn’t overdoing it.

They stopped to stock up on food and drink and got into the hotel without incident. With nothing else to do, they soon settled on spending their time naked and enjoying each other, chatting, making out, just being together. Time alone and awake had been so rare recently Dean was overjoyed just to be luxuriating in his boyfriend’s affections. He still found it hard to admit that he’d turned into a bit of an affection junkie, but there it was.

It didn’t take long for the craving to start, it never took long for the desperation to be filled to begin. Mindful that he was trying to make Roman relax, he decided to blow him rather than aim for the pounding he craved. It’d been months since the first time he’d made Roman cum in his mouth and, even though it was a regular part of their sex life now, he was still waiting for the novelty to wear off.

He crawled down the bed, keeping himself out of Roman’s reach, wanting him to focus completely on what he was feeling, and took him in his mouth. He loved to tease, to lick, and mouth, and take his time worshipping that perfect cock, but he knew what Roman really wanted was to see his cock disappear entirely between Dean’s stretched lips. The novelty apparently hadn’t worn off for Ro either, judging by the desperate groans as he gave him what he needed.

The hands in his hair followed quickly, always the hands, gently encouraging him to keep taking it all. Like he needed any encouragement, he could do this all day long. This time, the hands were pulling him away after only a few minutes.

Roman dragged his face up to look at him and panted out ‘Need to fuck you, hard. On your knees, edge of the bed. Fuck I wish we could be loud.’

‘Why don’t you let me do the work. You lie back, baby.’ Must make Roman relax. Fuck, he wanted that pounding, and as usual Roman knew what he needed. But he wanted his boyfriend to relax more. He had to be at least a little selfless, not that riding Ro was a hardship…

Roman looked at him suspiciously. ‘Why like that?’

He shrugged. ‘You know it’s my favourite.’

‘I also know the look you get when you need to be fucked hard. There’s something else going on, and I’m not fucking you at all until you tell me what it is.’ Roman sat up and put as much space between them as the bed would allow.

‘Ok,’ he sighed, annoyed that he’d apparently talked himself into a row and out of the fuck he’d wanted all along. ‘You’re exhausted. I’m trying not to add to it. I want you, but I don’t want you to use up your energy on me.’

‘Seriously?’

‘I’m worried about you.’

‘I don’t need protecting.’

‘I’m just trying to ease the pressure.’

‘I thought I was the mother hen in this relationship. I’m calling gimmick infringement.’ Roman sounded more amused than annoyed, and somehow that was worse.

‘I’m not being a mother hen. I’m trying to make sure you stay healthy.’ He knew Roman was trying to make light of it, but he needed him to take it seriously. Didn’t he realise that no-one had ever been this important to him before, the thought of him being anything less than perfectly happy and healthy made him hurt. This worry, the sheer terror at the thought of something happening to his boyfriend, was new. He didn’t fully understand it himself, but it occupied his mind more and more these days and it was only getting worse.

‘You’re trying to wrap me in cotton wool. I’m tired, yeah, but it’s really not that bad. Baby, you _are_ my energy. Sometimes knowing I’m coming home to you, and I’ll end my day making love to you is the only way I get through. Don’t take that away from me, please.’

‘I would never. I’ve never turned you down, and I can’t see it happening. I’m just worried about you. You’re working too hard, I’m scared you’ll get hurt, or sick. I’m trying to be a good boyfriend.’

‘Baby boy, you’re _my_ boyfriend, and you’re perfect. I love that you worry about me, but I’m fine. Not even close to burnout. I promise. The fact you came with me this trip makes all the difference. It will be that much easier to smile when I need to, and I’ll have a spring in my step no matter how tired I get. Because you’re waiting for me. It’ll be even easier if I can think about how good fucking you tonight was.’

‘You still want to fuck me then? Even though you think I’m fussing?’

‘Come here and find out.’

He melted into Roman’s kiss, didn’t resist when he pushed him face down on the bed and dragged his hips up. Roman’s tongue rasped over his balls and Dean’s hips twitched by themselves. He tried to stay quiet as that tongue meandered up to his entrance and flicked over it. Then Roman’s mouth was on him in earnest, lips and tongue manipulating his hole, firing up nerve endings, making him weak with need. He was conscious he needed to be fairly quiet, hotel rooms weren’t the place for enthusiastic fucking, but he was struggling.

‘Fuck me, please. I need you. Fuck me hard.’

Roman chuckled against him. ‘Oh, _now_ you want to be fucked hard. Not worried about me being too tired then.’ Then he returned to his task, taking Dean apart nerve by nerve.

‘Just fuck me, please. Can’t take much more.’ Keeping his voice down to a whimper somehow made him sound more desperate, and the sound of his own desperation was just turning him on more.

‘Tell me again how you want this fuck delivered?’ Roman murmured against his hole. ‘Do you want me to be slow, careful. Conserve my energy?’

A cry tore from Dean as Roman’s tongue breached his tight ring and sharp pointy flicks scrambled his senses. He bit down hard on his own arm to stop the noise escalating.

‘Hard. Fuck me hard. Please, baby. You know exactly how I want that cock. Jeez, you’ll make me cum if you carry on like that. Fuck me hard, and fast, and now. Please, just, now.’

He sighed with contentment as Roman gave him what he needed. Fuck, that was amazing. He felt so full, stretched to perfection by the massive cock pistoning into him. There was no way he wasn’t leaving a bruise on his arm where it was stuffed in his mouth, but they didn’t need the whole corridor knowing what they were doing, especially as he wasn’t even supposed to be there.

Roman clearly felt the same way. ‘Fuck, I’m out of practice keeping quiet. I wanna make you loud, wanna hear how my cock makes you feel.’

‘Need to cum, really need to cum.’

‘Right behind you, baby boy, let me feel it. Let me feel you cum for me.’

He muffled his cries as much as he could as his climax overtook him. Not easy when Roman was still slamming into him, grunting like it was taking every ounce of his willpower not to cry out. Roman’s release, as his orgasm was starting to subside, sent spikes of sensation through his over-sensitised body, and he collapsed down with Roman slipping down on top of him.

They lay there, in no rush to move. Eventually, he twisted onto his back to lie under his boyfriend and kissed him. ‘Ok, I was wrong. I was right to try to make you take it easy, but I went about it wrong. You can fuck me any way, and any time, you want.’

‘I know.’ Roman grinned at him. ‘Fuck this hotel sex though. I missed making you loud for me. I’ve got so used to your constant stream of noise and begging. And I miss our bed.’

‘Me too, baby. But we’ll be home in a couple of days, and I promise you can make me scream for you then.’

‘I’ll hold you to that.’

‘You better.’

The room was completely dark by the time hunger drove them, temporarily, from each other’s arms. They ate and settled down to watch a movie to pass some time.

He couldn’t stop checking on Roman while they watched tv, worrying again. A few grey strands in Roman’s beard caught the light and his heart gave a little flip as he realised he’d be around until all the black had gone and only the grey remained. And, when they were old and grey – Ha! Like his hair was lasting long enough to go grey – Roman would still be the most perfect man he’d ever seen. Maybe he _was_ being a mother hen, but Ro just didn’t understand how strongly he felt about this. His sigh caught his boyfriend’s attention.

‘Ok, that’s it. Dean, I’ve had enough. Spill it. What’s eating at you?’

‘Nothing, I’m fine.’

‘Nope, not buying it. Why don’t you want to talk about it?’

He shrugged.

‘So it’s emotional stuff?’

‘Maybe.’

Roman stared at him for a few long moments, then shook his head. ‘I’ll make a deal with you. You tell me the emotional stuff that’s bothering you. And I’ll tell you a sex thing that’s been on my mind. Your discomfort in exchange for mine. Deal?’

The offer made his heart skip. Yeah, ok so he’d need to try and drag this stupid tangle of feelings into something coherent, but now he had to know what Roman was hiding. ‘Deal. You first.’

‘Oh no. That’s not how this is going down. Spill.’

‘Ugh. Fine. I guess, I just, I suddenly feel very protective. The last few months, with Seth and Jey being all new relationship, I’ve realised I’m never going to have that again.’ He held a hand up to stop Roman interrupting. ‘Let me finish before you get ready to kill me, baby. I’ve wanted no-one else since the moment I kissed you, I’ve never even been tempted. But I’ve never given much thought to what _forever_ actually means. When it hit me that there wasn’t ever going to be anyone new, it felt great. That shocked me. I was expecting to feel like I’d lost something, but I feel like I’ve got everything I’ll ever need. But now I desperately need to keep you safe and take care of you. You’re my forever, you’re irreplaceable. It’s nice, but terrifying. I love you so much it makes me worry. I’ve never had that before. I’m not sure how to cope with it.’

‘I love you too. And that’s all completely normal. I worry about you as well, especially when you get reckless. But we look after each other. I’m very glad you let me know what’s going on in your head. I promise to make sure I don’t give you any extra reason to worry about me.’ He chuckled. ‘See, now, that wasn’t so bad, was it?’

Dean grunted. ‘Was all right. Still don’t like the mushy stuff, even if my stupid brain keeps supplying it.’ A wicked grin spread across his face. ‘Your turn now. What’s this sex thing that’s been on your mind then?’

Damn, Roman looked so uncomfortable. He was chewing away on his bottom lip and running his fingers through his hair, and the poor guy was the colour of beets. This was clearly a big deal for him. There was no way Dean was going to let him off, he was far too intrigued, he couldn’t remember Roman ever volunteering comments about their sex life. But it hurt him to see his boyfriend twisting himself up like this. He had an idea.

‘Baby, I hate to see how difficult this is for you. I wish you could just tell me.’

‘So do I. I am trying.’

‘I know. I just wish you realised how simple it is. If there’s something I can do to make our sex life better, I want that information. Ro, there is nothing I won’t do for you.’

‘Let me off and don’t make me talk about it.’

‘Except that. This was your deal, babe. But maybe we can make it easier.’

‘I’m listening.’

‘Spoon me. That way you don’t have to look at me when you tell me.’ It had seemed to work in the car the other week when Roman had stared out of the window while he talked. Maybe that was the key.

Roman looked unconvinced but nodded. He couldn’t help but smile as Roman curled against his back. This was such a small thing, being the little spoon, but he loved it. Ro’s body was pressed against him, arm draped around him, holding him close. He could stay in that embrace forever, especially when Roman started rocking his hips against his ass, sliding against his crack, hardening with every movement. Hmmm, maybe they could just fuck like this. Gentle, slow, and quiet. Oh, of all the sneaky tricks.

‘Hey. Ro, cut that out. Don’t think you can distract me with that perfect cock.’

‘Having you pressed against me, it’s just too tempting.’ He planted gentle, teasing kisses against his neck. ‘Love fucking you like this. Love being able to hold you and have my hands on you while I’m buried inside you.’

‘Nice start with that talk. You can fuck me however you want, as soon as you’ve told me what’s on your mind. No more games. Baby, I love you. What can I do to make our sex life better for you?’

‘I love you too. And our sex life is amazing. But I’ve been doing a lot of thinking.’ He stopped and took a few deep breaths, allowing his hand to travel over Dean’s flat stomach like the contact soothed him. ‘Do you remember the day after Seth’s lesson?’

He did. He remembered everything about it. Roman had been upset, they’d talked things out, and Roman had blown him in the gazebo. Then they’d made out and fucked on the couch all afternoon while Dean pretended to… Oh, wow, no wonder Roman was having trouble. This must be excruciating for him. He couldn’t wait to hear it.

‘Yeah, I remember. Which bit in particular?’

‘You’re not going to help me at all are you?’

‘Nope.’ He rocked his hips back, rubbing his ass over the length of Roman’s hard cock and moved Ro’s hand lower so he could feel how much he wanted him, then moved it away again before he lost his mind and just let Ro fuck him. ‘That should be a little incentive though.’

‘Tease. Ok.’ More deep trembling breaths. ‘Roleplay. I want to try more.’

His poor man was actually shaking against him. He had to be careful now. ‘Fuck, that’s hot. What kind of roleplay? I know you got off on me being the innocent virgin, all ready to be shown how good being fucked can be.’ Ungh, they were rubbing against each other again and it wouldn’t be long before Roman was reaching for the lube and sliding into him. He was starting to let himself go, just needed to hold out long enough to get Roman to finish talking.

‘I loved seducing you. Damn, I need to be inside you now. Soon, focus, get this out then fuck you. Yeah, I’d like to do that again. There’s a lot I could do with that shy little virgin boy. But I want to try other stuff as well.’

‘Like dressing up? Or props? Fuck, I am all over that. Anything in particular?’

‘Maybe.’

‘You’ve gotta tell me now. One question though. Do you need this because our sex life is boring you? Am I boring you?’

‘Baby boy, I am moments from fucking you for the second time tonight. I can barely control myself enough to keep talking. All I can think about is burying myself inside you, wrapping my hand round your cock and making you cum. You’re definitely not boring me.’

‘That’s ok then. Now, what did you have in mind? And make it quick because I need that cock like I need oxygen.’

‘I love the idea of playing dress up. Props, maybe, depends what they are. I just want us to be able to play, change the rules, have some fun. And, most of all, I, I, I wanna sub for you. Properly, without holding back, without you feeling like I might take the control back. I thought roleplaying might help. I really want to try it. I want to give you control of my body.’

‘Fuck me. Right now. We’ll finish the conversation after. Just, please, fuck me now.’

Roman didn’t need telling twice. Dean was still talking when he heard the click of the lube, and he’d barely spoken the last word before he was once again being filled to perfection by his lover’s huge cock. Then Roman was taking him in slicked hand, letting his thrusts do the work of moving Dean’s cock through his slippery fist, and he knew it wasn’t going to last long. Roman wanted to play power games, properly play. And he wanted to let him dominate. Hell yeah. Oh, fuck, that was too much, shouldn’t have been thinking about that.

‘Fuck, Ro, baby, I’m gonna cum.’ There was nothing he could do to delay it, but Roman wasn’t far behind. The waves of ecstasy were still rolling over him when he felt Roman stiffen and felt the powerful pulsing of thick cock against his already dancing walls. He turned his head into the pillow to muffle his cries, while Roman clamped his mouth against his neck to quieten himself.

Too blissed out to move apart they lay curled together while they got their senses back. Eventually, Roman rolled on his back and pulled Dean to lay against his chest. ‘Hotels still suck. I don’t know how we managed so long without our own place?’

‘Necessity, babe, and we weren’t always as quiet as we should have been either, which is why the rumours never went away. Half the people who had hotel rooms next to us knew we were fucking. They didn’t know we were in love though. Only we knew that.’ He tilted his head to receive a kiss and chastised himself for being soppy again. It was becoming a habit and he didn’t approve one bit.

‘I’m glad we’re done with sneaking around. No more secrets now, just us.’

‘Baby, we snuck me into _this_ hotel room.’

‘Ok, but you know what I mean.’

‘I do, and I’m glad too. Look, I have to ask. Do you really want to be dominated, or do you just want to do it for me?’

‘Honestly? It started as me wanting to give you something you’ve been missing. But the more I thought about it, and it’s been on my mind for a while, the more I want to try it. I keep thinking back to the night you first blew me. I was completely under your control, and it was one of the most intense nights of my life. I’m still not sure about being tied up, we can talk about that before it happens, but I trust you completely, so why not. It’ll be hot being at your mercy.’

‘Oh, I’ll make sure of that. And I’ll take care of you, baby, I promise. I won’t push you too far. We’ll talk about anything you’re not sure about beforehand, and I’ll make sure you have a safe word.’

Roman raised an eyebrow at him.

‘The safe word is just a precaution. I won’t do anything unless I think it will have you begging for more. But if you feel uncomfortable you use your safe word, and I stop.’

‘Isn’t that like me taking back control? I want to be completely under your control. Totally submissive.’

Fuck, just hearing Roman say that was giving him a boner. Blindfold, he wanted him blindfolded, with his hands tied. Damn, he’d said no tying up, maybe he’d be ok if he wasn’t tied to anything… focus, Ro asked a question.

‘Not really. I mean, you do use it to take back control, but it’s not like it would allow you to decide you’re in charge instead, we’d just stop playing. A safe word is exactly what it says, for when you don’t feel safe, or you really don’t want to carry on.’

‘I won’t need one.’

‘I know, baby, but you’ll have one anyway. It’s part of a dom taking care of their sub.’ He grinned and gave Roman an evil look. ‘I’m gonna make you call me Sir.’

Roman blushed and turned away so Dean was spooning him, but Dean saw his cock twitch. He wondered if he could make him as horny as he was getting again. ‘Baby, I’m so happy you want to give yourself to me to play with. But I hope you meant it when you said I could be your shy little virgin again.’

Roman groaned gently in response.

‘You’re gonna have to teach that shy little virgin how to suck cock properly. I bet he’s never done it before.’ He wrapped a hand loosely round Roman’s cock, pleased to find him rock hard. Then let out a grunt of disappointment when he was moved away.

‘You’re the devil sometimes. An hour ago you were worried about me being tired, now you’re trying to keep me up all night fucking. I don’t mind, but I’ve got kind of a long day tomorrow.’

He was slightly mollified when Roman twisted to kiss him, and he couldn’t really argue. ‘Ok, ok. We’ll sleep now, but we’re sorting out a playtime soon.’

‘We will, I promise. We’re gonna have so much fun. I’m glad you came with me today. Now go to sleep. I love you.’

Dean curled tighter against Roman’s back and folded his arm across his chest so he could feel his heartbeat. ‘I love you too.’

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

While Roman was off at his appearances, Dean developed a plan of action. He was going to do everything in his power to make Roman relax tonight. The beer was in the fridge, Roman was bringing takeout food back with him. And Dean had everything worked out. He’d been selfish last night, all that talk of roleplaying had stopped him thinking clearly. Tonight, he wouldn’t make the same mistake. Roman needed rest and relaxation, not to spend the whole night fucking.

He was still buzzing about Roman’s confession. As much because he’d managed to get the words out as the content of them. But wasn’t that something. There was always power play with them, that’s what happens with two alpha males in a relationship. It’s not like either of them had a template for this. More and more he’d found himself feeling like the more submissive partner, not because Roman demanded it, but because he just wanted to make Ro happy. He’d literally never been that selfless before. Now Roman was telling him he wanted to be dominated, and Dean could barely think about anything else.

He had hours to kill before Roman got back so he let his mind wander through different roleplays they could do. Uniforms, a police uniform, fuck, yeah. Ro as a super strict cop allowing desperately repentant Dean to make up for his crimes. Or being that shy little virgin again, who needed to be taught how to take dick in every possible way. How about strangers for an anonymous hook-up. And leather, fuck, fuck, fuck. What if he could get Ro into leather? It’d been years since he’d taken a bit of pain with his pleasure, a particularly crazy weekend with Jimmy Jacobs sprung to mind, but that was a couple of years before he’d even met Seth. Roman in leather with a flogger in hand, what a picture.

He was barely aware he was stroking himself until that image fixed itself in his mind and he groaned as he came over his hand. Interesting, every single one of those fantasies involved Ro being dominant. Maybe that really was his default position now. Didn’t mean he wasn’t going to enjoy every second of dominating, if Roman ever went through with it.

He must have fallen asleep again because the next thing he knew Roman was back and there was pizza. When they’d finished eating he put his plan into action.

‘Right. You go shower, I’m going to give you a massage.’

‘Are you fussing again?’

‘Yup, and you’re gonna let me, because you love me, and it makes me happy to take care of you.’

Ro kissed him and ruffled his hair as he headed for the bathroom. ‘You’re right, I do, and I am. A massage sounds sensational after the day I’ve had. All that hunching over tables signing stuff has murdered my back.’

Hmmm, massage therapist and client, or personal trainer and client. Fuck, he had to stop thinking about roleplay. Tonight was all about Roman. A massage was perfect, Ro got to relax, and he got to run his oily hands all over his boyfriend’s incredible body.

Everything was ready by the time Ro was out of the shower. He got them both comfortable swept Roman’s hair away from his shoulders and dropped a kiss on the back of his neck. He poured a small pool of oil into his hands and rubbed them together before starting work with a foot rub. He’d never understand how Roman tolerated it, his feet were much too ticklish for foot rubs, but Roman reacted with sighs and little happy noises that made Dean smile. He worked up Ro’s thick muscled legs feeling the tension seeping away under his practised touch. As he smoothed his thumbs over the soft skin of his inner thighs Roman let out a groan that went straight to Dean’s cock.

He was glad Roman couldn’t see the effect this was having on him. He didn’t want him to feel pressured to do anything other than relax. But Dean had been rock hard since he put his hands on him, and he was desperately horny now. The sighs and moans half muffled by the pillow weren’t helping. Especially when he reached the firm mounds of Roman’s perfect ass. He wanted to linger there, but this wasn’t about what he wanted and there’d be time for that later. Instead, he moved to work on his lover’s arms, watching the intricate tattoo he so loved rippling under his fingers as he soothed away tension.

Roman’s body was finally starting to feel pliable and relaxed rather than a mass of knotted tightness by the time he got to his shoulders. He focused himself entirely on kneading the remaining knots out of Roman’s muscles, manipulating the firm flesh under the silk-smooth skin and drawing more pleasured moans with every touch.

Finally, he got back to that incredible ass. He did his best work on those muscles, deep kneading and gentle caresses, desperately trying to resist the urge to plunge his face in and make Roman moan for a whole new reason. He kept trying to remind himself it wasn’t about sex, but this much contact was too much to ask. Eventually, desire got the better of him and he was contemplating easing his fingertips between the firm cheeks and trying his luck when he heard the first snore.

Just for a second, he was disappointed. All the effort he’d put into the night, everything geared to making Roman relax. Well, he’d certainly achieved that. He hadn’t expected it to end like this. But, as he watched his man turn on his side, sleeping peacefully, he felt only love. Maybe Roman would have the energy to fuck him in the morning. And with that thought, Dean spooned up behind him and went to sleep.

He woke when he felt his arm being moved from its position draped across Roman’s stomach and placed on his hard cock. Roman rocked his hips back and pressed his ass against him.

Dean caressed him and murmured in his ear as he hardened against him. ‘You horny, babe? Want me to take care of you?’

‘Fuck me. Like this, now.’

‘Really?’

‘You don’t want to?’

‘I always want to.’

‘So relaxed. Don’t make me do anything, just fuck me, please. I’ve been thinking about it since last night and I need you.’

‘Ok, baby, if that’s what you need.’

He took his time working a lubed finger into him, then a second. He wouldn’t even consider fucking Roman without enough prep, regardless of how much he wanted it. He wasn’t sure if Roman had fallen asleep again until he heard the soft moan as he stroked over his sweet spot.

‘Fuck me. Please, baby.’

Dean groaned as he slipped into him. Roman was completely passive as Dean wrapped his arm across him and took his thick cock in lubed hand. The only sign he was even into it was the breathy gasps and groans as Dean moved within him. He fucked him slow and gentle, completely focused on making his lover feel good, adding tender neck kisses and skimming fingertips across his lover’s skin to heighten the sensations. As he moved from playing teasingly with his balls back to letting his hard cock slide through his hand it crossed his mind that _this_ was what Roman meant when he called it making love. But the thought was driven from his brain by an increase in the volume of Roman’s moans.

‘Baby, I’m gonna cum, I’m so close, fuck, oh fuck, that feels good.’

Dean felt him swell in his hand seconds before warm cum spilled out over his fingers, and the tight clench of ass around his cock tipped Dean into his own climax. In the time it took him to get his senses back, he could already feel Roman drifting away from him. He nuzzled against his neck as his lover started to slip into sleep.

‘Fuck that was amazing. Best massage ending ever. Imma sleep again now.’ And he did.

Dean was happy to lay awake holding him while he waited for sleep to drag him under. Roman talking about roleplay last night and asking to be fucked tonight. He wasn’t sure what was happening. Roman was being sexually assertive, and he was thinking the words making love without cringing, it was all too weird. It wasn’t a role reversal exactly, more that they were becoming a more cohesive unit, being the best they could be for each other, or something like that. Maybe that was how it was in all long-term relationships, good ones at least. Whatever it was, it was nice. He’d worried about becoming bored, not that he’d ever tell Roman that, but the last two days had made him feel like there was still new stuff to explore with his beautiful forever. As he let his mind drift back to the possibilities for roleplay games, sleep finally claimed him.

===============================

The next morning, as they packed up to go home Dean realised he hadn’t heard a single word from Seth and started to wonder if everything was ok with him and Jey. He badly wanted to call and check on him, still worried Seth might get hurt. But he stopped himself. It was only a few hours until they were home, and Seth would most likely still be there. But he couldn’t help wondering what had gone on…

 


	18. Done Waiting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The firsts just keep coming.

Seth had got to the house a couple of hours before he'd told Jey to be there, set up everything they'd need in the bedroom, put the food and drink he'd bought in the kitchen, then sat and fretted. How long since he'd topped? Five, maybe six, years, and even then it was just to shut Jacobs up when he was being a whiney bitch. He’d never done it by choice. He hadn’t minded the odd occasion Marek wanted him to, but he’d had to be asked.

It felt awkward and set up, Jey coming over to be fucked, but he acknowledged he wouldn't have had an issue if Jey had been coming over to fuck him. He sat and worried; about hurting Jey, about being too quick, about neither of them enjoying it, and about the fact he was worrying so much about everything it was all going to feel really awkward. Oh shit, what if he got so scared he couldn’t perform at all. By the time he answered the door to Jey, thankfully almost an hour early, he was a mess of anxiety.

'Baby, what's wrong?' Jey's first words.

Seth melted a little at his easy use of the endearment. His, ill-concealed, inner affection junkie adored how loving and affectionate Jey had been from minute one of their relationship, and he returned it tenfold. He slipped his arms around his lover's neck and kissed him before answering.

'Everything’s fine now you're here.' He didn't want to reveal his nerves to Jey, figuring one of them should at least appear confident. He should have known better.

'It's ok if you're nervous, I am too.' He stopped and backtracked quickly. 'You don't have to do this if you've changed your mind though, we can do other stuff, no pressure, I know it’s not your thing.'

'Jey, listen to me, please. This is the first time in a very, very, long time that I have wanted to top anyone. It's just been a really long time.' He kissed him again melting against him when Jey kissed him back and pulled him close, hands travelling immediately to rest on his ass.

'It's killing me being on different schedules. These last two weeks, not touching you has been hell. I’ve missed you every day. I know we've got plenty of time, but I can't believe we're still talking. Take your clothes off, I want to see you.'

Seth stripped quickly, natural obedience reacting to Jey's instruction, and waited, cock standing proud under his lover's appreciative gaze.

'God, you're beautiful.'

'Aren't you going to strip?'

'Soon, baby, I promise. Just one thing I need to do first.'

He dropped to his knees and took Seth in his mouth, immediately dipping his head to take his entire length, then pulling back slowly, exploring him with his long tongue. It clearly wasn't his intention for this to last long. Seth moaned as he watched his cock disappear again and he felt Jey's throat constricting around him. A hand caressed his balls, fingers strayed back to play with his ass. Jey wasn't going to let up, no teasing, his rhythm and pressure designed to make him cum as quick as possible. Seth gave himself over to sensation and let his climax build quickly, crying out as he lost control, fingers twisted lightly in Jey's hair, watching him greedily suck him dry.

'That's better.' Jey stood and kissed him. 'I've been thinking about doing that for days.'

Seth shook his head, a bemused smile on his face.

'What?' Jey started stripping.

'I'm more used to being the one on my knees. Generally comes with the whole sub thing.'

Jey settled himself on the couch and pulled Seth down facing him straddling his lap.

'Nah, that just means you do as you're told. I tell you to stand there while I make you cum, you do it. I tell you to bend over so I can fuck you, you do it. Seems like a pretty sweet deal for me.' He smirked at Seth. 'So, what happens if I tell you to dominate me?'

'I can take control, I will later. I can be bossy for a while. True domination, we'd have to talk about.'

Jey kissed him instead of answering, tongues clashing and hands roaming as he pulled their naked bodies close together. They kissed until they had to break apart, gasping and panting, before they got carried away. Jey managed to speak.

'I don't want to wait anymore. Let's go to bed.'

Jey sat on the edge of the bed, Seth stood in front of him, suddenly unsure what to do next.

'Have you got a picture in your head of how you want this to be? It's your night, baby, whatever you want.'

‘I want you the way I first fucked you. I want to concentrate on how it feels, and I can't do that if I can see you worrying about hurting me.'

'Ok. But I won’t hurt you.'

'Dean said it might hurt the first time. When I asked all those questions, our first night.' Jey shifted over to lay on his side, propping himself up on one elbow, and gestured for Seth to lay next to him. 'Ugh, this feels so awkward. I'm nervous. He didn't say how much it would hurt, but it's ok, it'll be worth it. I just want to know how you feel inside me.'

Seth reached out and stroked Jey's face, gently cupped his jaw and kept their eyes locked as he spoke.

'Baby, listen to me, really listen. I'm _not_ going to hurt you.' He smirked at him 'All the times I've had my fingers inside you, have I ever hurt you? 'Cause it never seemed like pain making you shove your cock down my throat.'

Jey sighed at the mental image. 'Definitely not pain.'

Seth kissed him and reached to stroke his hard cock making him shiver. 'See, nothing to worry about. Baby, if you're not begging for me, it's not going to happen. Lay on your front, you need a back rub.'

He knelt astride Jey's thighs and bent to massage the knots from his shoulders, angling his body so his cock rested against Jey's lower back. Jey was genuinely tense, and Seth a good masseur, so he spent time working the kinks out of knotted muscles, slowly easing down Jey's back, his cock coming to rest in the groove of his ass. Jey lifted his hips to press against him.

'Patience, baby, just relax.'

He returned to work on the top of Jey's back, lips following hands this time as he worked his way down until his hands were on Jey's ass, lips pressed against the base of his spine. He encouraged Jey to lift his hips slightly, thumbs kneading his ass cheeks as his tongue slipped between, trailing down to his balls, bathing them with his tongue, then licking a wide path back to flick over Jey's virgin hole.

Jey gasped and jerked his hips. Seth broke away just long enough to grab the lube and open the bottle, not wanting to slow things down from here, then returned his tongue to Jey's ass, working his responses, from the breathless sighs which accompanied the teasing fluttering strokes of his tongue, to the deep moans and wriggling as he intensified his actions. He knew he was good at this, and Jey seemed to agree, his moans became whimpers as his body gradually relaxed to allow the warm wet intrusion. Seth multi-tasked, coating his fingers in lube as his tongue continued its exploration.

He moved his tongue away, laughing as Jey made a disappointed noise which turned into a contented moan as Seth slipped a finger easily inside him. Jey was writhing in seconds as Seth found his sweet spot and a second finger joined the first. He took his time, gently opening his lover up, readying him for him and watching Jey's reactions as he lubed himself up. Jey was soon rocking back, fucking himself on Seth’s fingers. He was ready, Seth just wasn’t sure if _he_ was. He tried to settle his nerves, knelt close, and leant in so his cock rested against Jey's ass just above his fingers. Jey thrust his hips back trying to increase contact and gasped out his words.

'You really want me to beg for you?'

'Only if you want this.' He removed his fingers and pressed the head of his cock against Jey's ass, gasping at the sensation and holding Jey's hips to stop him pushing back as he squirmed against him.

'I do. I want it. I really want it. Please, Seth, please fuck me. I need your cock in me.'

Seth groaned loudly as he allowed Jey to push back against him enveloping him in slippery hot tightness. A mistake, he should have known Jey would rush it, the man had no patience, now he was worried he’d hurt him. He felt Jey tense around him as his hips pressed against his ass. He rubbed circles on the small of Jey's back to soothe him and used his other hand to keep him still.

'You ok, baby? Just try to relax. I wanted to take it slower than that. I was trying to be gentle but you’re so impatient. Do you want to stop?'

'Fuck me. Please. You feel good. I wasn't expecting it to feel this good so soon. Please fuck me.'

Seth had never heard anything hotter than the quiet desperation in his lover's voice, a jerk of electric pleasure ran through him even before he moved, slow and gentle at first, trying to control himself, and desperate not to cause Jey any pain. Jey met every thrust, pushing back with his hips. Seth tried to control the growing ball of pleasure building within him and gave Jey what he knew he wanted, fucking him in smooth long strokes, adjusting the angle until the volume of Jey's almost continuous moans told him was hitting just the right spot and he twisted and writhed beneath him.

'That good, baby?' He groaned as Jey bucked beneath him in response. 'You feel so good wrapped around my cock, I'm not going to last long, I'm so close to filling you with cum.'

'I need to feel you cum in me. I'm close. Oh god, I'm gonna cum with your cock in my ass, fuck, your cock’s gonna make me cum. Please fuck me harder I'm so close.'

Jey lapsed into moaning expletives and bucked beneath him as Seth dug his fingers into his hips and clung on, thrusting harder, becoming less coordinated as he felt Jey's ass clench around his cock, drawing his own climax from him as Jey's untouched cock twitched and jerked his release. He came in hard intense waves of pleasure, Jey's grasping ass dragging his climax out for an eternity. The unaccustomed sensation of being gripped so tight made his head spin a bit and his breath catch, but fuck it was amazing.

Eventually, they collapsed onto the bed, Jey turned on his back, pulled Seth on top of him and kissed him long and deep until he started squirming against him and both started to get horny again. Seth rolled off and lay in the crook of Jey's arm.

'We're not leaving the bedroom for the next 24 hours at this rate. I should have brought drinks and snacks. I'm not sure we'll make it as far as the kitchen.' He grinned at Jey's laugh. 'Aww hell, we've got the house to ourselves, we can always fuck in there.' His tone turned serious. 'You ok, baby? I'm guessing you might want to talk.'

'I was happy with the kissing, but that seems to be off the table for now.' He pulled Seth towards him for a long and distracting kiss, hands starting to wander by the time he pulled away. 'Yes, I'm ok. No, you didn't hurt me. No, not even a little bit. I wasn't expecting it to feel that good, not straight away. It's so, intimate. I’ve never felt anything like that before. I can't even explain. I couldn't do that with someone I didn't.' He paused, checked his words, careful to not reveal too much. 'I couldn't do that with just anyone, I feel like I gave you something important, something no-one else has.'

'You did, silly. And it was special for me too, _you're_ special to me. So, do you think you'll want to do it again, or was once, just to find out, enough?

'Baby, I want to do it again already. Unless you don't want to, it’s ok if you don’t want to. Was it good for you? Was I, was I ok?'

'I want to lay back and watch you riding my cock, so I can see you getting off on me fucking you. Does that answer your question?'

Jey rolled over to lay halfway across Seth. 'Please don't make me wait. I need you again.'

'You think you're up to it already do you?' He sighed contentedly as Jey answered him by sliding his tongue into his mouth and wrapping a hand firmly around his cock. He pulled away in mock horror as a thought occurred to him. 'You're still going to fuck me, right? It’s not ok if that's not happening.'

'Hush, baby, don't panic. First, I'm going to ride you, because that sounds amazing. Then maybe we'll need a break, or maybe not. Then I'm gonna spend the rest of the night buried deep inside you. We'll just have to fuck twice as often 'cause I'm never missing a chance to have you writhing on my cock.'

'That's ok then.' He kissed him again. 'Less talking more fucking. Oh, god.' The hand wrapped around his cock was somehow now spreading a layer of lube over him and Jey was moving to straddle his hips, positioning them so well lubed cock sat against Jey's tight hole.

'Take it slowly, baby, no rush.' Jey clearly wasn't listening. 'Holy fuck! Oh god, that feels good, you're _so_ fucking tight. Fuck you look hot sat on my cock.' The sight of Jey’s blissed-out expression as he sat, every inch of Seth’s rock hard cock inside him, made Seth want to cum on the spot.

'Can't be doing with that slowly slowly stuff. Just need you in me.' He undulated his hips and threw his head back in unadulterated pleasure. Holding Seth's gaze, he moved, marvelling at the feel of Seth's cock filling him, hitting his sweet spot with every movement, like scratching an itch he never realised he had. He watched Seth twisting his fingers into the covers, saw his breaths becoming fast and shallow. 'Later, I want you riding me like this. I wanna watch you cum sat on my cock like you're gonna make me cum. Your cock feels so right in my ass. Perfect.'

'You're perfect, look at you fucking yourself on my cock like you've been taking it for years.' He groaned deep in his chest as Jey sank down to force him deep inside and ground lazy circles with his hips. 'Touch yourself for me, baby. You're getting me so close already.'

Instead, Jey ran his hands over Seth's defined chest and abs. 'If I touch myself now, beautiful, I'm gonna cum.'

'In that case.' Seth playfully reached for him, Jey grabbed first one hand then the other and bent forward to pin them by his head as he leant down to kiss him.

The effect on Seth was immediate and fierce. He bucked violently under Jey moaning loudly. Jey laughed and sat back pulling Seth's arms by his sides but not releasing them. He rolled his hips gently and pressed down on Seth's pinned wrists as he spoke in panting breaths.

'That's your deal is it, baby, being restrained.' He pressed harder against his wrists as Seth bucked and writhed beneath him, desperately trying to thrust deeper, despite being buried to the hilt, and whimpered like he was in pain. 'Maybe I should tie you up before I fuck you later.' He groaned as Seth whimpered and nodded. 'Oh god that's so hot, I'm gonna tie you up and make you beg for my cock before I fuck you.'

Seth jerked and stiffened beneath him, crying out with the intensity of his climax, his juddering thrusts tipped Jey over the edge and he covered his still writhing and trembling lover in thick streams of cum.

\-------------------------------------------------

'So, being restrained has _that_ effect huh.' They'd cleaned up and made it to the kitchen for coffee, but Jey's thoughts were starting to wander. 'You should have told me. The firsts just keep coming with you.'

'It never came up. You don't have to. If it's not your thing that's ok. It's not a deal breaker or anything.'

'Are you going to react like you did earlier if I tie you up and fuck you?'

'Pretty much.'

'How many times do you think you can cum in one night?'

'Considering we've fucked twice in the last hour and a half, and of course your little hello present? I have no idea. I've never been with anyone who turns me on like you do. It's like you just _know_ the quickest way to get me off. I will eventually prove I can last longer than five minutes.' He was trying to pout, but Jey was no longer listening.

'I want to find out. Three, four more, five maybe. Or maybe I shouldn't let you cum at all, so many choices. We'll see. I need to think about how I want you. You need to be fairly comfortable, it's gonna be a real long night for you.'

Seth made no attempt to cover the fact he was hard at just the thought of Jey making him helpless and having his way with him. But the speed at which he embraced every new idea worried him. Every previous relationship he’d been in had told him he was a hassle to be with, too much like hard work with all his quirks and kinks, too needy, just too much. But Jey seemed to want to give him everything. Mind you, they’d barely scratched the surface, and he was a little scared to find out where Jey would draw the line. Maybe it was best to shut it down now, keep things simple. Jey was already too important to risk losing.

'Baby, stop for a minute. Are you sure about this? You don't need to do this to make me happy. If you take me back to bed and fuck me until we're both exhausted I will go to sleep content.'

'The way you reacted to me pinning your arms was like riding a bucking bronco. You were hot as hell. I want to make you do that again. I'm gonna tie you down, I'm gonna make you suck my cock because it's been too long since I came in that beautiful mouth. Then I'm gonna take my time. I want you to beg me to fuck you – payback – and I have no intention of giving in straight away. I might make you cum half a dozen times with my hands and my mouth before I finally fuck you. I can't wait to get my tongue on your ass, that felt amazing, something tells me I can make you beg real hard with that.'

'You have an interesting way of treating your sub.' Seth couldn't keep the laughter out of his voice. 'A very unusual approach.'

'Am I getting it wrong?' Jey sounded so worried Seth’s heart melted.

'Not wrong, baby, you're perfect. My pleasure is not normally the focal point of these situations. It's just different.'

'But you aren't anyone else's now. You're mine. You do what I tell you and I can do what I like with you. That’s the deal, isn’t it? Come here.' He pulled Seth into his arms. 'Kiss me like you mean it.'

Seth didn't need telling twice, putting all the love he felt for Jey into a tender searching kiss. Jey pulled away. He ran his fingertips along Seth's jawline and looked, just for a moment, like he was going to say something but kissed him again instead.

'I could do that all day.' Jey kept his arms wrapped around Seth as he spoke. 'My control over you is just right. What's your natural inclination, in the bedroom?'

'To put your pleasure first.'

'So, if I make you do that I'm making you do exactly what you'd do anyway. By making you cum until you beg for mercy I _am_ making you submit to my will.'

'Run that beg for mercy bit past me again.'

'I'm not gonna let you off lightly, beautiful. I've got to show you who's boss somehow. I want to see how much we can _both_ take. I've got a theory I can't possibly get enough of you. Tonight, I'm gonna test it out.' He stroked Seth's hair and kissed him gently. 'Do you really want me to treat you like they did? Or would you rather make _me_ happy?' He led Seth over to the couch and pulled him into his lap.

‘Of course I want to make you happy.’

'Then we need to talk this through, properly. I need to know what you need from me, what this means to you. Because, other than a bit of reading up, I'm guessing here. I know talking about it might feel weird, but I want to treat you right. This is important to me.'

'You read up? Wow! Baby, you did that for me? I hope you cleared your search history or someone is going to ask some really awkward questions. You're right though, it's sensible to sort out boundaries, especially if I'm going to be at your mercy for the next few hours. I've never tried to define it before.’ He stopped to search for the right words, feeling the need to be careful with his phrasing so as not to freak Jey out. ‘I'm not into pain or humiliation. I'll take it if it pleases you, but it's not my preference. It’s about control I guess. Don't ask me what I want, tell me what I want. Don't ask permission, just tell me what you're going to do, or just do it. Make me feel like I turn you on so much you just have to have me whether I like it or not.'

'That shouldn't be too difficult considering I can barely keep my hands off you. But what if you really don’t want to? I read about safe words. Do we need one?'

‘Unlikely. The fact you want to is usually enough for me. And I always want to when you’re around, you’re not the only one who can’t get enough. I don’t like them anyway. You’ll know if I’m uncomfortable, and I promise to tell you.’

Jey looked unsure but nodded. ‘That’s a lot of trust you’re putting in me. I guess that’s all part of it?’

'Exactly. I don’t like the _out_ of a safe word, unless there’s something incredibly unusual going on. It makes it feel like a game and it isn’t, it’s just me. I am yours and I trust you completely. If you play with anyone else in the future, you totally need one, it's kinda bad form not to but I'd really rather not. Unless you want one to make you more comfortable?' A glance at Jey told him he wasn't convinced. 'Ok, standard safe word is red, it's easy to remember and easy to say. I'd bet a year's money on neither of us ever using it.' He kissed him, pleased to see him relax a little. 'I'm liking your way of doing things but it's the pleasure you seem to get from giving me pleasure that turns me on most. You make me feel so desirable. But I want to feel like you own me, like I exist _only_ for your pleasure, I belong to you. You don't always need to be _quite_ so gentle with me. I need boundaries, rules. I want to work to please you and be rewarded when I do. Or punished if I don't. Is this weirding you out?'

'No, baby it's fine. I need to know everything. What kind of rewards and punishments?' Jey looked like he wished he had a notebook and Seth’s heart swelled with love for him.

'Affection and pleasure. Make me earn it. Withdraw it if I displease you. I don’t like to cum unless I’ve been given permission. Outside the bedroom, I love it when you tell me what to do, you can even do it subtly if we're in company. Ordering me around gives me the opportunity to please you. Remind me I'm yours, that you own me. Let me know if I displease you and that I'll be punished later.'

'So, dating you is like owning a dog. Show you who's boss and give you plenty of love and affection.'

'That's me, and not the first time that comparison has been used.' Seth took the word dating and stored it away for future examination.

'I think can give you everything you need. I want to try. I want to be your… I know the opposite of submissive is dominant, I’m not sure that really describes me. It’s not something I’ve done before. If you’re my sub, what do you call me? I don’t know the right term.’

Seth could feel himself blushing. ‘Master. I like master. It’s ok if it’s too weird for you, you don’t have to do any of this, we can just be…’

‘It’s not weird, just new. Stop sounding so apologetic, that’s an order. I want to be what you need. I can’t do that if you don’t tell me. So, I get to tell you what to do, have you whenever I want and however I want, and you don’t get to cum until I say so. Sweet. I can’t see a downside so far.’

‘It’s not too much? I know it’s a lot to take in.’

‘It is a lot to take in, but I’m just going to have to get creative. I can maybe try to string out making you cum after the first time, I can definitely make you ask for permission. Actually, that sounds kinda hot. But if I don't get to hear the noises you make when you cum then you have not pleased me. I play those moans and sighs back in my head so often when we're apart. Don't displease me too often, it will hurt me to punish you. And, I can't claim the time we're not together but, as far as I'm concerned, you _do_ belong to me? I'll try not to take advantage too much, although the on-demand blow jobs might be tempting.' He laughed and hugged Seth closer to him. 'It might take me a while to get used to everything, but I want you to be mine for a very long time, so I need to make sure I'm treating you properly.'

'Have I pleased you so far?' Seth wanted to test Jey with an easy response, still not entirely convinced it wasn’t all too much for him to deal with.

'Baby, you've been amazing.' He kissed him, brief but tender, and stroked his hair as he held him. 'I think I have the perfect reward for tonight, just tell me if it's too soppy, or not right. I was thinking that, if you're good for me, I'll let you sleep in my arms again.'

'God, you're perfect. Baby, can we go to bed, please? You promised I'd have your cock in my mouth by now.'

'You’re right, I did promise. I'm not sure I want to wait long enough to get you tied up. But, then, I don't have to. On your knees. Now.' That felt awkward, ordering Seth to blow him, but he had to start somewhere. He could hear in Seth’s tone how important this was, so now it was important to him too.

Seth grinned as he slipped off Jey's lap to kneel in front of him. 'Now you've got it, baby.' He caressed Jey’s balls with one hand as he wrapped the other around his thick shaft and dipped his head.

'Make the most of using those hands, baby, it's the last time tonight you'll be able to touch anything.' He groaned as Seth heeded the warning and worked a finger inside him. He looked at the clock on the wall. 'You have four minutes to get me off, or I make you stop and you don't get to do that again for the whole time we're here.'

Seth looked up just long enough to reply. 'Four minutes. Make it a challenge at least.'

'Wasting time, baby. Oh god damn, four minutes was too much, you're not going to need two. Fuck. That’s insane. I am not going to be this easy, gotta make you work harder than that.’ He tried to think of something, anything, else but Seth was just too skilled, and he found his eyes drawn to watching himself vanish into that incredible mouth. ‘oh god, shouldn’t have looked, you are so hot, why are you so fucking hot.' He grabbed Seth by the hair and held his head down. 'Fuck, oh fuck, I'm gonna cum.' He pushed Seth's head down just a little harder than he would normally and kept him there a little longer than necessary after the throbbing pulses of his climax had ceased. He kept hold of Seth's hair and gently dragged him up, pulling him to kneel astride his thighs, he smoothed Seth's ruffled hair and stroked his back as he kissed him, mindful to let him know he was pleased with him.

'Tomorrow, we're going to spend hours just laying around kissing, maybe not _just_ kissing. You're so good for me. Just a few more minutes then we'll go work on my knot-work.'

'We can just do this if you want, I'm happy right here.' He leaned in for another kiss practically purring from the affection.

'No, baby, tonight's not ending like this, however tempting it is to just fuck you right here. Tonight, I'm going to take your control and make you beg me to fuck you.' An evil grin spread across his face. 'Sucking my cock seems to have left you a little excited.' He tried to put a dominant note in his voice, testing it out. 'Do you need to cum?'

'When it pleases you.'

'Tonight it pleases me a lot, but you don't need it enough yet. Show me how you touch yourself.' He put his hands on Seth's hips as he tried to slide off his lap. 'No, stay where you are.' He nodded approvingly as Seth took himself in hand, this was a good practice exercise. 'Close your eyes and tell me what you'd be thinking about if you were alone. Don't stop. And you don't have permission to cum yet.'

Seth's voice shook with excitement as he spoke.

'Before tonight I would have been thinking about sliding my lips over your cock, hearing you cry out when you're about to cum in my mouth.' He was panting now, his hand sliding rhythmically over his shaft as he spoke, desperation clearly growing by the second. 'Or I'd be thinking about your cock inside me and your arms around me and you kissing me while you cum deep in my ass. Jey, I really need to cum.'

'Not yet, baby, you're gonna show me what a good boy you can be for me.' He encouraged Seth to kneel up so he could run his hands over his firm, trembling, ass. The new position put Seth's hand, moving steadily over his cock, just inches from Jey's face and he knew that feeling his hot breath against him was making it tougher. 'Tell me what you'll be thinking about next time you're so close to cumming over your own hand.' He steeled himself to offer a consequence. 'If you cum before I say so, you sleep alone tonight.'

Seth made a strangled noise and Jey couldn't tell if he was going to cum or cry. When he spoke again his words were punctuated with pained gasps.

'Next time I'll think, oh god, I'll think about you begging me to fuck you, how tight you were around my cock, how perfect you looked, oh fuck, how perfect you looked riding me. I can't…'

'Cum now, baby.' Jey bent and took Seth in his mouth as he cried out and came in powerful bursts down Jey's eager throat.

He pulled Seth back into his lap and kissed him like he wanted to devour him.

'Holy shit, where have you been all my life. Who knew that what I needed was someone to follow my every command? That’s so fucking hot. I'm so glad you managed to hold out. I don't want to sleep alone tonight. I want you to be a good boy so I can hold you. Not that you're gonna be sleeping much. After that, the only reason I'm not fucking you already is the lube's in the bedroom.'

'Bedroom, please. Don't care about being tied up, don't care about plans. To be honest, I’m not that fussed about lube at the moment. I'm ready to beg you to fuck me right now. Just need you inside me.'

'I don't think you've earned it yet.' Jey was getting into his stride and found himself enjoying the whimper his words received. 'I'm gonna make you cum at least a couple more times before I fuck you.'

'But…'

'Nope. You don't tell me you want to be dominated then bitch when you don't get your own way. Or maybe I'll tie you up and just make you watch while I get myself off.'

'You wouldn't.'

'Sounds like the perfect punishment for whining, to me.'

'I’m sorry. I'll behave. I promise I’ll be good.'

'Good.' He kissed him again. 'Now, I'm guessing you have everything we need for tonight stashed away, am I right?'

Seth looked guilty.

'I see. So you were hoping it might come up at some point then.'

'Just wanted to be prepared.'

'Go get it then.'

In the bedroom Jey threw a towel down and put a square beanbag footrest onto the bed, arranging Seth on all fours with his chest leaning on it across the width of the bed. He used the straps Seth gave him to secure his wrists and ankles to the bed frame, relishing his lover's obvious excitement as he tightened the restraints. He desperately wanted to check if Seth was ok, if he was comfortable, and if he was getting any of this right. But he knew that wasn't playing the game. He had to figure it out based on Seth’s responses and his own instincts.

'Can you move? Anything too painful to put up with for a few hours?'

'No. I'm fine. I just need to be fucked.'

'Good. Let's see if you're in the right position for me.' He stood in front of Seth, grabbed the back of his hair, and guided his head down over his cock. Seth sucked greedily, Jey allowed it for a few seconds then pulled Seth's head away and took a step backwards. 'That'll do.'

'Aww.' Seth craned his neck unable to move more than that.

'What?' Jey stroked himself and smirked at his bound lover. 'You want this? Already? You didn't get enough half an hour ago?'

'Please.'

'Please what? What do you want?'

'Please let me suck your cock.'

'You'd like that? What if I grab you by the hair and shove it down your throat? That make you happy?'

'Yes, please.'

'Maybe later.'

Seth's pained whimper told Jey he was on the right track. There _was_ a lot to take in to make Seth happy, but he needed to get it right. He wanted to be everything Seth could ever want. This was already the hottest night of his life and it was only getting better. He walked behind him and took in the sight of his beautiful lover, bound and ready to be used for his pleasure. He waited without a word, trying to increase the tension, then moved to place his hands on his hips and leant to plant light kisses across his back. He reached down and caressed Seth's balls enjoying the jerk of hips in response.

'Not gonna take much to get you off is it.' Jey murmured against the base of Seth's spine. 'You gonna be nice and loud for me?'

Still caressing Seth's balls with one hand, Jey flicked his tongue over his entrance.

'Never done this before, baby so you're gonna have to tell me if I'm getting it right. That's an order, not a request. Nice and vocal for me.' He returned to fluttering strokes and gentle teasing, trying to mimic what he’d felt earlier, revelling in the response of the twitching muscle beneath his tongue.

'Fuck that's good, so good, don't stop.' He moaned loudly as Jey increased the pressure probing now as well as teasing. 'Oh god, fuck me, please fuck me. '

Jey moved his hand from Seth's' balls to wrap it around his cock. 'Not this time, baby. You're gonna cum over my hand while my tongue's in your ass.'

'But I need you inside me. Baby, fuck me, please!' Seth writhed against the penetrating tongue and insistent hand unable to do anything to stop the stimulation except plead. 'Baby, I'm so close, that fucking tongue of yours is incredible, I want your cock so badly but I'm too close, I'm gonna cum, oh fuck I'm gonna cum.' He felt Jey groan against him as the first wave of climax hit him and he jerked his hips against his lover's fist as he cried out in pleasure and frustration.

Jey walked around and stood in front of Seth. He resisted the urge to ask permission, just grabbed his lover by the hair, as gently as he could, and pulled his face to his crotch.

'Now suck it.'

Seth responded enthusiastically, craning his neck to take as much of Jey's length as he could reach. Jey groaned and thrust forward until Seth's lips were pressed tight against the base of his cock and held his head to keep him there.

'No chance of making you gag is there, far too good.' He moaned as Seth looked up at him from under his lashes. 'God, you're beautiful. I could watch you do that all night, if I wasn't gonna cum in about half a minute.' He made his tone tender as Seth laughed. 'You want me to cum in that beautiful mouth, baby?' He groaned as Seth answered by swallowing furiously and working his tongue so perfectly that Jey couldn't hold out any longer. He twisted his fingers into Seth's hair and cried out, legs trembling, as Seth swallowed around his throbbing, spurting cock.

Jey crouched down briefly to kiss him. 'You're doing so good, are you ok?'

'I need you to fuck me. I need you to fuck me hard. Please, baby, I’m begging you.'

'I will, baby, I'll give you everything you want. But not yet. I think you can take a bit more. And I want to go back to making you moan with my tongue. What I want comes first, right? Not that you're in a position to do anything about it.'

'Baby, I don't think I can take much more. I've cum so many times already.'

'And yet you're still hard for me.' He reached and wrapped a hand loosely round Seth's cock.

'That's how much I need you to fuck me.'

'I know, baby, but you said you're here for my pleasure, and I’m enjoying myself way too much to wrap this up yet. I feel like a kid with a new toy. After I fuck you I'll untie you and I have no intention of doing that yet. I can experiment, see how to turn you on more and faster, see how far I can push you. I want to be the best lover you've ever had. And now your body is mine to play with, I can.' He traced patterns across Seth's back as he spoke, making him shiver and wriggle, occasionally letting his fingers slip down between the cheeks of his ass, just trailing lightly down to his balls and back up.

'Baby, if you turn me on any more you'll kill me. And you're already the best.'

'Better than Dean?' He couldn't help it. The question was out of his mouth before he could stop it.

'Come here, please. Let me look at you.' Seth waited for him to crouch in front of him again. 'It's pretty hard to be reassuring in this position but yes, better than Dean. He's a good fuck but he was selfish, and he fucked like it was a competition. When you fuck me, we both win. I can't believe you're jealous.'

'You belong to me now. I don't like to think of someone else with their hands all over you. Your body is mine, no-one else's.' He kissed Seth tenderly, moaning as his lover's tongue snaked into his mouth. 'That's a long enough break for you. Next time I tie you up, it's got to be in a position where I can kiss you more easily.'

'There's going to be a next time?'

'Of course there is. Not all the time, I miss your hands on me. But anything that keeps you this horny for this long and lets me do whatever I want to your gorgeous body, is happening a lot.' He moved behind Seth and bent, knowing he could feel hot breath against his ass as he spoke. 'And on that note.'

He dipped his head low and ran his tongue wetly over Seth's balls, dragging each one into his mouth and sucking gently, taking the strangled moan from Seth as a good sign. He played with his lover's reactions, experimenting with his lips and tongue against his tight hole, exploring what made him gasp, what drew deep moans, the moment when the resistance to his insistent probing lessened and he was able to explore the effect of pushing into him with his tongue. The effect was fairly instant.

'Fuck me, please, now, fuck, now, I need you, please fuck me.'

Jey responded by pouring a little lube onto his hand and slipping a finger inside him, easily finding his sweet spot making him cry out again.

'Not enough, fuck me, please. Need your cock.'

'I told you, not this time. I'm gonna make you cum just one more time before I fuck you.' He pushed a second finger to join the first, making Seth gasp and wriggle against him. 'God I want to suck your cock while I finger you. But I need to save something for morning I guess.'

Jey knew he could push Seth’s frustration levels just a little further. He stretched out alongside him, angling himself so his hard cock was inches from Seth's face, just out of his reach, and stroked himself, two fingers of his other hand still buried knuckle deep in his lover’s tight ass.

'Not fair.' Seth's voice was a pained whimper, his breath ragged and gasping. 'I've been good, I’ve been so good.'

'You holding back on me, baby? Trying not to cum?'

'A bit.'

'That's not being good. You don't give me what I want, you don't get what you want.' He pushed himself closer to Seth's face groaning slightly as his lover managed to crane his neck and lick the collected precum from his aching cock. 'You didn't have permission to do that.'

'Don't care.' Seth looked smug despite still wriggling desperately against the fingers working inside him mewling with every breath.

'Maybe you don't get fucked tonight then.' Jey moved away and slipped his hand round Seth's cock working in tandem with the fingers inside him. 'Or you could just cum for me.'

Seth moaned as he gave in to the unrelenting attentions of his lover, allowing the surge of orgasm he'd been desperately trying to hold back to overtake him. He shuddered and cried out, his tight ass gripping Jey's fingers as he spilled another load onto the towel below.

Exhausted, he collapsed down glad of the beanbag supporting his weight.

'Tired already, beautiful, I'm not nearly done with you yet. Unless you really don't want me to fuck you tonight.' He trailed a finger over Seth's lubed hole pushing just the very tip into him and laughing as he pushed back against it. 'You're so ready for my cock, but if you're too tired maybe we should wait until morning.' Jey stroked lube over himself as he spoke, out of Seth’s eyeline.

'You promised.' Seth sounded panicked and weary. 'Baby, please don't tease, I can't take any more, I need you to fuck me. Please? I've been good, I tried so hard to be good for you, please fuck me.'

'Shush, beautiful, it's ok.' Jey rested the head of his cock against Seth's ass and felt him strain at the ties holding him in his desperation to push back against him. He put his hand on the small of Seth's back as he reassured him. 'I told you I'd make you beg for me. You've been such a good boy. I think that’s enough.' He entered him slowly, still teasing, drawing the pleasure out for them both. 'Baby, even if I _could_ resist being inside you, I'll always try to give you what you need.'

He stilled, hips pressed tight against Seth's ass, and ran his fingertips down his lover’s sides to make him wriggle. 'That better, baby? You feel so good. I'm gonna try real hard to make this last, but you're so tight, and I've waited so long to be inside you.' He moved slowly, deep, smooth strokes, holding Seth's hips as he writhed before him.

'Fuck me harder, please fuck me harder.' Seth's voice was little more than a desperate whimper. 'I don't care if it doesn't last long just fucking give it to me hard.' He cried out as Jey drew back almost pulling out completely, then slammed his cock home, still fucking him slowly, but pounding Seth hard with every carefully measured thrust. 'Oh, fuck yeah, give it to me, just like that, oh fuck, I love feeling your balls slap against me while you're pounding my ass, give me everything you've got. Fuck me like you own me.'

'Baby, I do own you, this ass is all mine. You are so fucking beautiful.' The speed of his thrusts increased as the ball of pleasure at his core grew. He fucked Seth hard, harder than he'd ever fucked in his life, spurred on by the constant stream of loud cries and encouragements. 'I can't hold out much longer, you feel too good. Cum for me, baby. Show me how good my cock makes you feel.'

Seth's whole body jerked and twisted against the ties holding him down and the hands holding his hips as Jey slammed into him a final few, uncoordinated, times roaring the strength of his release. He gave himself over to the feeling of his lover's throbbing cock finally coating his tender walls and allowed his climax to spread through his body, less aware of his spurting cock than of the waves of narcotic pleasure which rolled from his centre and spread through him draining the very last energy from his used-up body.

He lay slumped on the beanbag while Jey undid the straps and moved unresisting when he gathered him into his arms.

Wordlessly Jey led him into the bathroom and stood them both under a warm shower. 'Hold still, let's get you cleaned up.' He carefully soaped Seth from head to toe, like he was made of glass, wincing at the marks on his wrists and ankles. He stopped Seth as he tried to touch him. 'No, baby, just let me do this. Are you ok? You're very quiet.'

'Ok? No, ok doesn't come close to how I am. I'm exhausted, but I am so much better than ok. You're incredible.'

'Me? Baby, sub or not, after tonight you deserve to be treated like a god. I'm not surprised you're tired, we've pretty much made up for the last two weeks. I was right though, it’s impossible for me to get enough of you.' Jey gestured to his obvious arousal from running his soapy hands over Seth's body.

'You can fuck me again, but I might need to lay down.' Seth grinned. 'I could do with not spending any more time on my knees tonight. Unless that’s how you want me. I can do it if that’s what you want, I’ll be ok if that’s how you want me.' He’d do just about anything for Jey at this point. For the first time since Dean, he _felt_ like he had a new master. It might be an illusion, but it was a nice one.

'Relax, beautiful, you're not spending any more time on your knees. And I'm not going to fuck you again tonight. Probably not anyway. We'll see, I might. I wasn't sure if I could be what you need, but I know now. I will do anything to be everything you need because _you_ are everything I want.'

'I wasn't lying when I said you're the best I've ever had y'know. It's like you have an instinct for how to get the most intense reactions from me. And, as for the information you're fishing for. Yes, you're perfect. You are everything I need, and everything I could possibly want. You think you can manage just one more time tonight? I want you again.’

‘Definitely. Anything in particular in mind?’

‘I want you to hold me please, I want to be kissing you while I cum with your cock in me.’

‘Baby, I can definitely make that happen. But unless you want it to happen here and now, let’s get out of this shower and go to bed.’

‘Shower fuck could be fun, but not tonight. I’m tired, I just want to be held. I think I’ve earned my reward. Have I earned my reward?’

‘A hundred times, baby. Come on, let me take you to bed.

Seth collapsed down on the bed and Jey laid next to him and pulled him close. ‘Did I tell you I’ve missed you?’

‘Yep, just before you made me strip and hit your knees. But I don’t mind hearing it again. I missed you too. I missed this. Just lying in your arms.’

‘That all you missed?’ He kissed him tenderly.

‘Nope, I missed that too, and I missed hearing that noise you make when you’re about to cum in my mouth, and I missed feeling you inside me. Speaking of which, I’m pretty sure you said you’d fuck me again. Not going to break your promise, are you?’

‘Definitely not. I just wanted to let you recover a bit. You’ve had a long night, are you sure you want me now? We can wait until morning.’

‘Nope, can’t wait another minute.’

‘Then it’s my job to make sure you are satisfied. No good master would leave his man wanting after he’s been so good all night.’ Jey smiled affectionately at the look of contentment on Seth’s face, rolled over so he was laid on top of him and kissed him. ‘I seem to remember hold you and kiss you were part of the request.’ He kissed him again and pushed his legs apart and up until his feet were almost over his head. ‘God I love how supple you are, there is literally no position I can’t put you in. I’m gonna have to tie you up just like this.’

Seth wrapped his legs and arms tightly round Jey as soon as he entered him, forcing him deep inside and keeping him there, rolling his hips because he was wrapped too tight around Jey to allow him to move. They lay like that kissing, luxuriating in the intimacy, steadily squirming more and more as their breathing became ragged and uneven. Jey broke the kiss to murmur, ‘Baby, that wriggling is too much. If you don’t let me move soon I’m not going to get chance.’

‘Shut up and kiss me please.’ Seth’s voice was a mere whimper. ‘keep kissing me, keep kissing me until we cum.’

Jey did as he was told, wondering briefly if Seth should be punished for telling him to shut up. The thought soon left his head, along with everything other than the need to keep doing what he was doing. Their uneven breathing synchronised as they writhed and ground together, kissing like their lives depended on it.

No more words were needed. Their responses were as one, each getting off on the other’s pleasure as much as their own. Seth mewled and whimpered into their embrace, the sounds mixing with Jey’s moans as they reached the point of no return. Seth’s wriggling and writhing was the only necessary movement to tip them over the edge. Jey couldn’t even tell who came first, he could no longer tell where he finished and Seth began, and it didn’t matter. They were a single unit of pleasure and he’d never felt so connected to another person.

Eventually, once their breathing had returned to normal, and Seth’s trembling whimpers had ceased, Jey rolled off him. He didn’t let go, Seth had more than earned his reward. Instead, he pulled Seth to lay against his chest and stroked his hair with his free hand.

‘Sleep now, beautiful. You’ve made me so happy tonight. Take your reward now, baby.’

He pressed a kiss to the top of Seth’s head as his lover relaxed against him and drifted into sleep. Sleep wasn’t going to come as easily for him though, there was too much to process. What a night. He’d been fucked, tied someone up for the first time ever, and taken responsibility for being Seth’s master. What he couldn’t get his head around was how easy it felt. Everything was so new, but it felt like putting together the missing pieces of his life. Only, he’d never realised anything was missing. The only difficult thing was not confessing to Seth that he’d fallen for him, not being able to ask if he felt the same way.

His mood shifted as he thought about Seth calling someone else master. He wondered if Dean had been the one to inflict pain and humiliation, probably not, but someone had. Someone had made Seth believe that the only way to submit was to be lesser. Someone had made him feel ashamed of his desires. The language Seth had used, asking if it was too weird, telling him it was ok if it was too much, and the apologetic tone he’d used. Someone had made his beautiful Seth feel like too much hard work, just because his needs were a bit different. And Seth had called them master too. They’d had him for however long, longer than he had anyway, and they’d made him feel bad for who he was. They could have told him they loved him, they had that luxury, and instead, they made him feel inferior. He didn’t know who they were, but he wanted to hurt them.

He tightened his arms around Seth, who was still snoring gently against his chest. No more. He acknowledged that his anger was partly jealousy, another new emotion. He’d never been jealous of anyone, but the thought of Seth with someone else physically hurt him. He vowed to himself to do everything in his power to make Seth realise he was worthy of every bit of the love he couldn’t tell him he felt. With that thought, he slipped into a peaceful slumber.

 


	19. The More We Learn, The Better It Gets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Could this be the real thing?

'No more with the jealousy ok. I don't hassle you about your wife, you don't get to dwell on my exes.’ Seth realised he sounded snappy and softened it. ‘I'm yours now Jey, and when you're with me you’re mine. Let's just enjoy each other, please. We only have today and tomorrow morning, then I won't see you for another week.' They were in the kitchen having lunch the next afternoon and Jey had, oh so casually, mentioned Dean again. Seth couldn’t stand to see him twisting himself up in knots over such a non-issue.

'I know I don't have the right to be jealous, not when I go home to my other life. It’s not even me. I don’t do jealousy. But the thought of anyone else putting their hands on you, of anyone else kissing you.’ Jey’s face registered his disgust and pain. ‘I'm not so worried about the past, we've all got one of those. Now you've, now we…'

Seth laughed at him and immediately felt mean. 'Now we've done stuff I didn't do with Dean, now I've fucked you, is that what you were trying to say?'

'Yeah, that. He’s the main one I’m struggling with, because I know you loved him. And I see you two together all the time. It makes it too easy to picture him touching you, picture you begging him to touch you.’

‘Stop it. You’ve seen him with Roman. There’s no threat there. And, if you remember, he broke my fucking heart. But, he’s my best friend and he’s not going anywhere. You can’t let it get in your head. ‘I belong to you now. That’s all that matters.’

‘I’m sorry. I’m getting there with the Dean thing, but I just hate the thought of you being with anyone else.’

‘Good job I’m not then.’

‘I'm not trying to tell you what to do when I'm not around, I don't have that right.' He squared his shoulders and took a deep breath. 'I don't want to hear about it. I don't want to know. If you go with anyone else, please make sure I don't find out. I, I, it will hurt me ok.'

'Baby, there isn't anyone else, just you. I don't need anyone else. I can barely keep up with you.'

Jey's laugh was forced and humourless. 'But there might be, I know that and it's ok. I mean, I wish there wasn't but...'

'Would it make you feel better if I promised not to?'

'No. I can't ask you to do that. It wouldn't be fair or right. When I'm sat at home with my family and you're alone. I don't own that time. It's like me telling you what to think about when you get yourself off, although I hope I'm on that playlist too.'

'Baby, you _are_ that playlist. It’s got a few more tracks on it now too. Look, I know you feel like you can't ask – although you totally could, you could even make it an order if you wanted – but I can tell you. I don't _want_ anyone else. There isn't going to be anyone else. This,' he displayed himself like a game show prize, 'is all yours. Wanna do something with it?'

'Always, literally always.’ He kissed him and thought for a moment. ‘Strip and bend over the table. I’m gonna make you beg. I will never get tired of hearing that. I might even fuck you if you beg hard enough.’

‘Might?’ Seth did as he was told quickly, gasping as the cold table touched his chest.

‘Earn it.’ Jey knelt behind him and wasted no time putting his tongue to work while spreading lube over himself in readiness for what was to come. This had rapidly been added to his ever-growing list of favourite things to do with Seth. Every movement of his tongue got a reaction, a moan, or a sigh, or the tremble of the tight ring of muscle beneath. Seth got desperate fast too, he loved that. Having his hot lover begging to be penetrated, pleading for his cock, needing him so urgently, was the biggest turn on he’d ever experienced. He might not be able to ask Seth to love him, but he could make him want him.

‘Oh god, please fuck me. Please, please, I’ll do anything, just please fuck me.’

He sank into him, their moans of pleasure merging. The table he had Seth bent over was distracting, it kept moving with his thrusts and he was having to hold back while Seth was pleading with him to fuck him harder. He stilled inside him.

‘This table is pissing me off, it moves to much. Need to fuck you hard, don’t want to hold back. Shift this way.’ He pulled Seth to face open space. ‘Hands on the floor. Fuck, yeah, that’s better.’ This time he slammed into him, holding firmly onto Seth’s hips to stop him overbalancing.

‘Fuck yeah, give me that cock. Oh, fuck that’s good. Harder, please harder, fucking cock is incredible.’

Jey was already fucking him so hard he swore he heard Seth’s teeth rattling, but his hips had a mind of their own and it was linked directly to Seth’s pleas. He pounded him until he felt the unstoppable surge of orgasm rushing towards him, then pulled Seth upright and wrapped a hand around his length stroking him in time with his thrusts and giving him permission to cum so he could let the clench of Seth’s ass, as cum spilled over his hand, tip him into release.

He spun Seth round and kissed him. ‘Be a good boy and clean that up,’ he laughed motioning at the cum on the floor. I don’t want either of us to have to explain what we slipped on to end up with a broken arm or leg. We should probably be a bit more careful, considering it’s Roman and Dean’s house.

Seth chuckled as he dressed and grabbed something to clean the floor. ‘To be fair, I highly doubt this is the first time there has been cum on this floor. Pretty sure there isn’t an inch of this place they haven’t fucked in. Two years they’ve been together, and I still catch them straightening their clothes and looking guilty if I leave the room for more than three minutes.’

‘I hope we’re like that after that long.’ The words fell out of Jey’s mouth before he thought about what he was saying. He was thinking that far ahead, he never wanted to imagine his life without Seth in it now he’d admitted, at least to himself, that he was completely in love with him. But he wasn’t sure how Seth would feel about such a presumptuous statement after such a short time together. He wondered whether he should qualify it with, if we’re still together, but a glance at Seth’s face stopped him. He looked happy and hopeful. Jey just hoped he wasn’t misreading it. He smiled as Seth wound his arms around his neck and kissed him.

‘I hope so too, baby.’ Seth was a little stunned by the casual way Jey assumed they would still be together in a couple of years, like it was a foregone conclusion. Surely that must mean something, surely it meant Jey was falling for him like he’d fallen for Jey. Between statements like that and the recurrent jealousy, Seth knew he was getting his hopes up, completely against his better judgement. Trouble is, do you love me, is not a question you can ask your married lover of three months without seeming needy, or possibly insane.

‘Right,’ Jey disentangled himself from Seth and stepped back. ‘What are we doing with this afternoon, because I think we should do something vaguely normal for a while or I’m just going to take you back to bed and spend the afternoon improving my oral skills.’

‘I’m not seeing a problem with that, other than the distinct possibility of my death due to excessive horniness. You don’t need to improve anything, honestly you don’t, at this rate I’m going to have to learn some new tricks just to keep up. If I’m not the best at sucking cock, I have literally nothing to offer.’

‘Baby, you know damned well you’re the best. Ok, movie, video games, or workout.’

‘Does the movie come with the hours of kissing you were talking about yesterday?’

‘Funnily enough, yes it does. What do you want to watch?’

‘You, getting hot for me.’

‘That’s a given. Any preference on movies?’

‘Nope, doesn’t matter, not going to see any of it anyway.’

‘Good call.’ He walked over to the dvds and still spent a few minutes looking through them. He held one up and showed it to Seth, who shrugged and nodded. He put it in the machine and sat on the couch, pulling Seth to sit sideways across his lap. ‘The movie is two and a half hours. We’re keeping our hands above the waist for the whole thing. Let’s prove we’ve got some self-control. If you fail, I won’t fuck you again. If I fail… screw it, I’m in charge, if I fail I’ll change the rules.’

Seth laughed, liking the side of Jey his submissiveness seemed to be bringing out. ‘That’s a long time. I’ll do my best.’

‘You better. I plan on a lot more fucking you, it will displease me to have to punish you that way.’ He dragged his face closer and twisted his fingers loosely through his hair. ‘Now, about this kissing.’

They kissed until Seth was sure he’d never made out with anyone for this long. About half way through the movie he caught himself running his fingers along the waistband of Jey’s pants, the urge to slip beneath them almost overwhelming him. He broke their kiss and slid to sit at Jey’s feet on the floor. Jey gave him a questioning look.

‘It’s a thing, I do it a lot. If I feel like I’ve been bad, or I’m about to be bad, I like to sit on the floor. I find it reassuring. It reminds me to be a good boy and know my place. And it lets you play with my hair, I love that. Oh, and if I’d let you keep kissing me like that I was likely to cum in my pants like some kind of teenage virgin, so a short timeout seemed like a good idea.’

Jey laughed gently and stroked his fingers through Seth’s hair. ‘Whatever you need, beautiful. But with your head that close to my cock, I think the rules will be changing sooner rather than later.’

‘You only said hands above the waist. I don’t need to use my hands.’ His face fell at the renewed laugh from Jey.

‘Oh, baby, don’t look at me like that. You’re right, you could get me off without using your hands, if you could get at me. I’ve just never had anyone so desperate to pleasure me before. You’re too good to be true. Now, get back up here, please. I want you closer. I know you’re going to be a good boy for me. If you can last to the end, I promise I’ll fuck you as soon as the movie’s over.’

‘I can make blowing you last until the end of the movie if you want. I could keep you right on the edge for hours if I wanted to.’

‘I bet you could, beautiful. I don’t doubt it for a single second. But I miss kissing you already, so get back up here. Don’t make me tell you again.’

Seth grinned and climbed back into Jey’s lap, sighing as Jey immediately dragged his face back to his.

By the time the closing credits rolled Seth was sure his pants were going to split from the pressure they were under. He’d never been so horny just from kissing. Not that anyone had ever wanted to make out with him for this long. He wondered how long it would be before Jey kept his promise to fuck him. Not long as it turned out.

‘Strip.’

Seth did as he was told, noting that Jey was out of his clothes before he was. Fuck it felt good to be wanted that much. By the time he was naked, Jey was holding a bottle of lube that Seth could only assume he had hidden behind a couch cushion.

‘Lay down, on your back.’ He gestured to the couch.

As soon as Seth’s back hit the couch, Jey was on top of him. There was no prep, not this time, Jey just worked the lube over them and pushed carefully into him like he couldn’t wait another second.

It wasn’t the hard fucking of earlier. This was lust-fuelled and intense, but slow and romantic. Jey slid his arms around Seth, holding him tight, and Seth wrapped his legs round Jey’s thighs, pulling him in and keeping him close. It was so sweet Seth could’ve cried, if he wasn’t concentrating so hard on not cumming before he was allowed to.

‘Close now, baby,’ Jey’s words were breathless and shaky. ‘Is my good boy going let me hear the sounds I crave? Can you cum with me, beautiful?’

‘Right with you. You’re so fucking hot.’ He cried out as his climax overtook him, smiling as Jey followed suit.

‘Good boy.’ Jey kissed him and stroked the hair out of his face. ‘You’re so good for me. Always be this good for me, please, baby.’

‘I’ll try. I promise.’ Seth bit back an I love you and kissed his lover again.

‘Fuck me like this later, please. Not necessarily on the couch, I mean, just like this. Fuck me so I can kiss you while your cock is making me cum.’ A sudden look of panic crossed his features. ‘You, you do want to fuck me again, don’t you? Not just to make me happy I mean, actually want to?’

‘Baby, of course I do. As long as I’m still getting fucked and not missing out on having you inside me, I will fuck you as often as you want.’

‘It’s ok if you don’t. I know it was as much an experiment for you as for me. I know you don’t normally…’

‘Stop. Just stop there.’ Seth tried to suppress a laugh and failed. He was still pinned beneath Jey and wrapped in his arms, and the situation struck him as faintly ridiculous.

‘What’s funny?’ Jey looked hurt and he immediately felt guilty.

‘Nothing, baby, I’m sorry. It’s just you keep making me reassure you from the most awkward of positions.’ He relaxed a bit as Jey laughed in response. ‘It’s true, I don’t normally top, but I promise you this is different. I love fucking you already. I love any way of getting you off. Watching you riding me has gone straight to the top of the list of my favourite moments. It’s just another way for us to enjoy each other. Of course I’ll fuck you like this. I’ll fuck you in any, no every, position you can think of. Then we’ll make up some new ones.’ He reached up and stole another kiss. ‘But I could do with being fed first. You gonna let me get dressed so we can order takeout?’

Jey looked like he wanted to say something else. Instead, he leant down and pressed his lips to his. ‘Soon, beautiful, just a few more minutes.’

The few more minutes turned into half an hour but, eventually, they cleaned up and dressed so they could get food.

After food, while they watched tv, Jey worked over a problem in his head. Seth said he wanted to fuck him, and he believed him. But he worried about Seth having to be in control. Unless he wanted to ride him every time he wanted to get fucked, Seth had to take charge sometimes. Much as he’d liked being on top, he’d quite like to just be fucked from time to time. Seth had said he didn’t mind being bossy for a while, but there was a clear difference in Seth when he felt like Jey was in control, he was happier and more relaxed, and he seemed to cum harder and quicker when Jey was in charge. He had to find a way to give Seth what he needed while he got what he wanted. He’d obviously been quiet for too long.

‘You ok, baby? You seem miles away.’

‘Nope, right here with you. Wouldn’t want to be anywhere else.’ The solution clicked like someone flipping a switch. ‘I was just working out your instructions for tonight.’

‘Instructions?’

‘Yup. How else am I going to know if you’ve been good enough to be held all night tonight’ He smiled at the look of joy on Seth’s face. ‘You like that reward, huh?’

‘More than anything.’

‘Good, then you won’t mind having to earn it.’

By the way Seth shifted in his seat Jey knew he was already getting hot for him, and his body responded in kind.

‘How?’

‘Please me. I want exactly what I asked for. I want you to make me beg for your cock, I don’t care how, and I won’t make it easy. Make me need to be fucked. I want to cum with your arms around me while I’m kissing you and you’re buried in my ass. And you’re obviously not allowed to cum until I say so. You told me you’re here for my pleasure. Tonight, you can prove it. Please your master.’

‘I can do that. I’ll be good. I promise I’ll earn it.’

Fuck, that was too easy. One look at Seth’s face told him that he was in his happy place, desperate to be a good boy for him. He switched off the tv, stood, and pulled Seth to his feet.

‘Now?’ Seth sounded like a kid who’d been promised a trip to the beach.

‘Now.’

He led Seth into the bedroom grabbed him by the hair and kissed him roughly. ‘You’ve got your orders, beautiful. Gonna show me what a good boy you can be for me?’

Seth nodded and stripped quickly then reached out, cupped his face in one hand, and kissed him. ‘I’m gonna make you feel so good. Am I allowed to tell you what to do?’

‘Baby, as long as I end up satisfied you will have earned your reward. You want to boss me about a bit to get us there, that’s fine by me. Whatever you need. I’m all yours.’

‘Oh, fuck, I wanna do everything at once. Let’s get you out of these clothes.’

He stripped him slowly, savouring the task, attending to every uncovered piece of flesh with hands and mouth. He was on his knees already when he freed Jey’s thick cock from its confinement, and he couldn’t resist dipping his head and taking just a taste. He could lose his focus too easily like this. The feel of Jey sliding down his throat, the hand already tangling into his hair, he just wanted to make him cum. No, that wasn’t the plan. He forced himself to stop.

‘Too tempting, much too tempting. Turn around please, baby, and you might want to lean against the wall a bit.’

As soon as Jey complied he was back on him. Jey had said make him beg, and he was going to do as he was told. Wrapping a hand round Jey’s cock he started with light fluttering strokes of his tongue against his hole. Tonight he wasn’t so worried about making sure Jey was prepared, no nervous tension to calm, this time he could just enjoy it. His only job was to please his new master and he couldn’t be happier.

Jey really wasn’t going to beg easily. He could hear him swearing under his breath, and loud moans escaped from him every few breaths. Seth just wanted to keep going, keeping eating that ass until Jey had no option but to beg or cum. But Jey wanted to be fucked and he had to move things in that direction. As much as Jey had taken to being fucked quicker than anyone he’d ever known, he’d still need more than a tongue in his hole to prepare him.

He teased Jey with a single lubed finger, marvelling at how quickly Jey pushed back against him, desperate for the penetration. The second he slipped past the tight ring of muscle Jey was shifting around trying to get more. Still no begging though. Seth knew he’d have been pleading for cock way before now, Jey was making it as tough as he could, but he wasn’t nearly done yet. Bending low and twisting round he worked over his lover’s balls with his tongue, then drew them gently into his mouth one by one.

‘Fuuuccck.’

Excellent, Jey sounded like he was struggling with not begging now. The game was almost won. He stood and slipped a second finger easily into Jey’s eager hole and played over his sweet spot as Jey started to fuck himself on his fingers.

‘Stop.’ The order from Jey would have been more commanding had it not been whimpered.

He immediately did as he was told, stilling his hand without removing his fingers. ‘What’s wrong, baby?’

‘Too close. Need you to fuck me now.’

‘That sounds like an order. You told me to make you beg.’ He started gently stroking over Jey’s sweet spot again as he spoke.

‘Brat.’

‘Yup.’

‘I could punish you for that.’

‘Don’t care,’ he bent to kiss Jey’s neck and caressed his balls with his free hand. ‘Too much fun. If I make you cum like this, I’ll just make you cum again to earn my reward.’

‘Or, you could fuck me. Baby, please. I’m desperate, need you in me, please, baby, please?

‘That’s the begging I was looking for. Now who’s being a good boy? Fuck, I need to have you like this. I promise I’ll be kissing you and we’ll be wrapped around each other so tight when we cum, but I’ve got to take you like this.’ He almost dropped the lube in his haste to get ready. He’d never been this desperate to fuck anyone. The urge to be inside Jey was overwhelming, and totally new. He was careful, far more than if Jey had been controlling things, but Jey accepted him effortlessly and with a sigh of contentment that went from Seth’s heart to his cock. ‘Tell me if you get too close, baby, I won’t make you cum like this I promise.’

He pressed close against his lover’s back and wrapped his arms round him, one hand on his cock and the other free to explore his body. He could feel Jey’s legs start to tremble and a thin sheen of sweat broke out across his back as he fucked him. He loved this, this position was incredible he felt so in control. And, judging by the mumbled stream of expletives coming from Jey, he loved it too. He was so lost in the sensory overload of fucking the man he loved, he’d almost forgotten his promise.

‘Please stop, fuck, so close, feels so fucking good.’ Jey sounded like he was losing his mind and Seth had to do as he was told, or it was going to be game over. Topping was taking different levels of self-control and he was on a steep learning curve.

Reluctantly he withdrew, immediately desperate to be back inside him. Just spinning Jey around and kissing him was enough to make him want to lose it.

‘On your back, please. Fuck, I’m not gonna be able to make this last. You’re so fucking hot. Need to make you cum. Need to fuck you ‘til you cum. Can’t believe how much I need to fuck you.’ He couldn’t wait for Jey to lay himself down. Kissing him frantically he pushed them both to the bed and entered him again.

The kissing didn’t stop, and they shared the moans of pleasure that escaped as Jey wrapped himself around Seth just like Seth had done earlier. He could feel Jey’s mounting desperation as he clung to him, the roll of his hips apparently hitting all the right spots for him. He knew the pitch of those moans, Jey was close and he suddenly realised he didn’t have permission to take his own release. It was going to take a will of iron to make it through Jey’s climax if he wasn’t allowed to cum. What if Jey had forgotten? Fuck it, didn’t matter, as long as Jey was satisfied he’d been a good boy and he’d get his reward, that was better than any orgasm. He didn’t need the warning Jey gasped out moments later that he was gonna cum, nothing had ever been more obvious. He just needed one more bit of encouragement.

‘Let me feel it, baby, let me feel me making you cum.’

‘Fuck, you need permission. Cum with me. Want your cum in me, now, fuck, please, cumming, fuck, oh fuck.’

Then the world stopped and all that existed was pleasure and Jey. He wanted to stay in that space forever, bodies joined from lips to crotch, tightly entwined and sharing every breath. But it couldn’t last. Gradually Jey relaxed beneath him and unwrapped himself to lay flat eventually breaking their kiss almost gasping for breath.

‘Wow.’  Jey managed, and tightened his arms to stop Seth moving off him. ‘If that was even half as good for you then we are _really_ good at this.’

He laughed and kissed him again. ‘It was amazing. We are very, very good at this.’ He disentangled himself from Jey and got up. ‘I need a drink’, he said by way of explanation.

‘Ok, that does sound good. And I guess we should clean up. But I want you back in my arms in ten minutes.’

‘Too long. Let’s make it five.’

They laughed and kissed and messed around through cleaning up, shoving each other to get to the soap first and washing each other more than themselves. Seth went to grab drinks for them both, and he was back in bed snuggled into the crook of Jey’s arm in four minutes flat. He was completely content and trying to remember the last time he’d felt this happy. Marek, maybe, certainly not since then. Jey’s voice jolted him back to the present.

‘Can I ask you something?’

‘Anything.’

‘How do you cum on demand like that? You have the most amazing control. If I hadn’t given you permission, you wouldn’t have cum at all would you?’

‘I’d have tried very hard not to. It’s more difficult when I’m topping, I’m not used to it.’

‘But you seem to be able to cum when you’re told to. How?’

He watched the blush creep across Seth’s face and kissed him. ‘I’m just curious, baby. It’s ok if you don’t want to tell me.’

‘It’s not that, it’s just kind of embarrassing.’

He looked at him, confused, and waited for him to explain.

‘Ok, thing is,’ the blush deepened. ‘I’ve got kind of a hair trigger. I’m ridiculously easy to get off, to the point where it could be, umm, problematic. Yeah, it’s ok, you can laugh, but it was embarrassing when I was younger. Anyway, I taught myself to delay things, edge myself, so I’m always close enough to let go when I’m allowed to.’

‘So, how quickly could I make you cum if you didn’t hold back?’ He couldn’t help being amused, and a little aroused, by the idea of Seth being moments from cumming any time they were doing anything.

‘Honestly? With most people, I’d probably say two or three minutes before I’m starting to have to focus. With you, less than a minute. It’s scary how hard my body reacts to you. I wasn’t kidding this afternoon when I said I was worried about cumming from just making out.’

A groan escaped without consent. ‘That’s so fucking hot. I’ve never turned anyone on that much before. You have the same effect on me. I’m always ready to go again for you. Recovery time seems to be a thing of the past. The second we’re not touching, I want to be. I mean, we fucked ten minutes ago and I’m already thinking of seeing if I can make you cum in my mouth in less than a minute.’

‘Might take a minute and a half this soon.’ Seth laughed, voice thickened with lust. ‘Of course, that means I’d get to make you cum again too, and I like that idea.’

‘Could you do it? Could you be that open with me? You said you were embarrassed and you’ve obviously worked hard to cover it, could you really show me how easy you can be? I want honesty, you’re still my perfect boy if you say no.’

‘I can.’

‘You won’t be uncomfortable?’

‘Maybe, a little. But if you want to see how much you turn me on, I can do it. I want to do it. But…’ he trailed off seemingly unsure about something.

‘But what, baby? What do you need?’

‘Let me get you off first. Please? I, I want you to, I…’

‘Tell me. Now.’ He was getting into this control thing. It had all kinds of perks.

‘You’re always so gentle with me. You’re incredible, honestly. But, I really want you to fuck my mouth. Properly. Hold my head and pull my hair and just use me. Please.’ He refused to look him in the eye, like he was scared he’d done something wrong.

He guessed Seth’s crime was being demanding, or maybe asking him to be rough, but, fuck, that was the hottest request he’d ever heard. He was decently endowed, and he’d been taught to be the perfect gentleman in the bedroom. He’d already let go more with Seth than anyone else. It wasn’t an opportunity he was going to pass up, and it seemed like a fair trade, his inhibitions for Seth’s.

‘On the floor, on your knees. Do it now.’

He groaned as Seth complied, wide-eyed and expectant, like a puppy waiting for a treat. Puppy was a good analogy for Seth, his puppy, and he definitely had a treat for him.

‘Show me how much you want it.’ He stood and watched as Seth dived eagerly to swallow him down, then grabbed him roughly by the hair and started thrusting. He loved twisting his fingers in Seth’s soft hair while he was blowing him, but it felt wrong to be holding so hard, and the hand forcing Seth’s head to meet his thrusts was much more insistent than he was comfortable with. He was worried Seth wouldn’t be able to let him know if it was too much, his lover’s eyes were watering, and drool was starting to escape from the corners of his mouth, and he’d never looked hotter. The continuous whimpering moan sending vibrations through his cock with every thrust was driving him to distraction, but worry was stopping him really letting go. Reluctantly, he pulled away.

‘More, please, more.’

‘Baby, I’m scared of hurting you, or suffocating you.’

‘Nope. More, please. I’ll tap,’ he tapped against Jey's thigh to make the point, ‘if I need a break. Please, want it, please.’

‘Fuck, I love it when you’re desperate, fucking love hearing you say please.’ He grabbed Seth’s head again and pulled him back to work. This was what Seth wanted, so he had to give it to him. Appeased by the thought they had a signal, he let himself thrust properly feeling the squeeze of Seth’s throat as he tried to swallow. Fuck, that was too much. He tightened the grip on Seth’s head and twisted his fingers tighter forcing him to take it all and keeping him there, almost trying to make him choke. Not a chance, he was damp-eyed and drooling, but much too skilled for choking. So close now, Seth’s insane skills and the desperate noises he was making were sensory overload. He barely recognised the sound that tore from him as came hard down his greedy grasping throat.

He sank down to sit on the edge of the bed, watching the satisfied look on Seth’s face. Dishevelled, red-eyed, and still wiping drool from his face, his lover was the most beautiful thing he’d ever laid eyes on. There was only one thing on his mind now.

‘Stand up.’

Seth looked alarmed. ‘Now? You’re not even going to give me a minute to calm down?’

‘Nope. And you promised not to hold back. Now, gimme.’

Seth stood and Jey gave him an evil smirk before gently taking him into his mouth. Fuck he loved this, loved everything about it. The taste of him, the feel of hard cock sliding into his mouth, the brief moment of concentration to overcome his gag reflex, the feeling of power as he heard Seth’s moans and sighs and knew he was responsible for them. He was tempted to go easy on him, draw it out a bit and not embarrass him too much, but it was too tempting. He used his long tongue to explore Seth from root to tip and made sure to catch his eye as he licked precum from the glistening head, then took him deep into his throat. That was all it took and Jey heard his favourite strangled cry seconds before warm cum filled his mouth. This was his favourite bit, he took it all and didn’t spill a drop. Seth had been right, the whole thing had taken less than a minute.

He sat back and looked at Seth’s beet red face. ‘You ok, baby?’

‘I’m ok. A little embarrassed. That was quick even for me, but I was already so horny.’

Damn, maybe he shouldn’t have made him do it. He stood and pulled Seth into his arms. ‘You’re perfect. Don’t you dare be embarrassed about being so good for me. Do you know what I was thinking when I looked at you?’ He waited for Seth to shake his head. ‘You are the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen.’

‘Really?’

‘Really.’ Fuck, there was nothing else he could think of to say, his entire brain was full of I love you. He scrabbled for a way to express what he felt without saying it. ‘Baby, you are everything I didn’t even know I needed and everything I could ever want. You make me happy, you make me want to make you happy.’

‘You do.’

‘Good. I’m honoured you could be that honest with me. Now, it’s definitely time we got some sleep.’

‘Have I earned my reward?’ Seth asked as they climbed into bed.

He pulled him back into his arms and kissed the top of his head. ‘Definitely. Sleep well, beautiful.’ With Seth cradled in his arms, it took him no time at all to fall into a contented slumber.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

He woke still curled around a sleeping Seth and lay listening to his regular breathing, memorising the sound. Each time they parted it was getting harder to walk away. He missed Seth intensely, and it was only getting worse. It wasn’t so bad when he was working, at least he had that to focus on, but his wife had noticed he was restless and distracted on the rare occasions he made it home. More and more he was trying to find excuses to stay at Roman’s. He ached to tell Seth he’d fallen for him, but that wasn’t fair to either of them. Not when he couldn’t offer him more than a part-time master. He didn’t even know how Seth felt about him. Maybe he was happy with their arrangement.

They still had a couple of hours this morning though, and he was going to make it memorable. He eased away from Seth, careful not to wake him, and waited for him to roll onto his back. He grabbed the straps from the floor, gently pulled Seth’s arm toward the headboard and fastened it there.

Seth’s eyes flew open, but he didn’t resist as Jey strapped his other arm to the headboard and his ankles to the bottom of the bed. Excitement flared in his eyes while he waited to find out what Jey had in mind. He didn’t keep him waiting long.

‘Morning, baby.’ He bent and kissed his lover, smiling at Seth’s obvious arousal. ‘We’ve only got a few hours this morning, so I thought we’d better make the most of it. And, as this visit was all about me getting fucked, I can’t resist taking my fill just one more time.’ He reached out to spread lube over Seth’s straining cock, caressing him and watching him squirm against the restraints.

He straddled Seth’s hips and lowered himself so the head of Seth’s cock was pressed against his hole. ‘Look at you, helpless and desperate. It would be so much fun to string this out, make you wait, see how desperate for me you could get. But, that would mean me waiting, and I don’t want to.’

He sank down, forcing Seth deep inside him and sighing contentedly at the feel of being filled again.

‘God, I love how your cock feels in my ass. Fucking amazing. How did I never know I needed this so much?’ He ground lazy circles with his hips, savouring the feel of Seth’s hard cock sliding over his sweet spot with every motion, and looked down at his lover. Seth was trembling, eyes closed, breathing hard, looking like it was already an effort to control himself. ‘Open your eyes, baby. Let me see those beautiful eyes. Let me see how fucking me is making you feel.’

Seth opened his eyes and looked at him with such desire it made Jey’s cock twitch and jerk.

‘Watching you ride me is making it difficult to stay in control. I’m just trying to make it last a bit longer. Still not used to this, you’re so fucking tight, and you are so good. You feel incredible, and you look amazing getting yourself off on my cock.’

Jey took himself in hand with a salacious look. ‘So, this probably isn’t helping then?’ He groaned at the twitch of Seth’s hips and deep moan in response. He moved his hips, riding him in earnest, letting his cock slip through his own fist with each rise and fall, watching Seth get steadily more and more frantic. ‘You’re gonna look so fucking hot covered in my cum.’

‘Fuck, I need that. I want that. Oh, Fuck, you’re so tight, that feels too good. I can’t hold on much longer, baby. I’m gonna cum soon. I’m trying so hard to be good for you.’

‘You don’t have to wait much longer, beautiful. Your cock is amazing. I’m so fucking close to cumming with your cock in me again. I’ve never felt anything like this before, your body is amazing. So many ways to get off with you. Fuck. I’m cumming, cum for me beautiful. Let me feel you cum in me.’

Seth whimpered as he came apart at Jey’s instruction. He twisted and jerked at the restraints holding him down and came hard, while Jey’s cum covered him in thick bursts and he craned his neck trying to catch some if he could.

Jey groaned at how hot that was, dipped two fingers in the cum on Seth’s chest and offered them to Seth, who immediately sucked them clean and looked hopefully at him for more.

‘Ask nicely.’

‘More, please. Want to taste you.’

And, just like that, Jey was rock hard again. He gave Seth what he asked for, growling when Seth worked his tongue over his fingers, the sensations shooting straight to his cock like there was a direct connection. By sheer force of will, he made himself get off the bed.

‘I was going to clean you up a bit, but there doesn’t seem to be any point.’

‘Aren’t you going to untie me?’

‘Nope. I’m going to grab a drink, then I’m going to fuck you. I’d ask if that was ok, but there isn’t much you can do about it from there.’

Seth grinned. ‘Like I’d say no. Put a pillow under my lower back, it’ll make the angle easier.’

He nodded and smiled as he turned away to go and get a glass of water. Seth was the cutest, abdicating all control, but still leading him through all the stuff he wasn’t sure about. He might want to call him master, and he had to admit he was starting to love that, but they were just roles in a relationship of equals. It was his job to make sure Seth’s needs were met, and Seth’s job to make him the happiest he’d ever been, apparently.

He stopped at the bedroom door on his way back, adding mental pictures for their time apart. Seth looked incredible, bound, spread-eagled, cum smeared on his stomach and chest, stiff cock laying on taut abs. That was an image to keep him warm on long nights alone. Then Seth looked at him, and he suddenly couldn’t wait any longer to be touching him.

‘Do you need a drink?’

Seth nodded, so he helped him take a sip then climbed back on the bed between his spread legs.

‘Fuck, I could leave you here for hours and you’d still be ready for me when I came back, wouldn’t you?’

‘Always be ready for you.’

Seth was already panting and squirming under his gaze, and the sight made Jey desperate. Remembering Seth’s advice, he grabbed one of the pillows and easily lifted Seth’s hips off the bed to slide it under him. Slowing himself down, this was going to be their last fuck for a week after all, he leant down and kissed him tenderly. Their bodies felt so perfect pressed together, hard cocks rubbing over each other as they kissed, Jey could have stayed like this all day. He missed Seth’s arms around him, but it was worth it for the excitement on his lover’s face at being tied down.

‘Baby,’ Seth’s voice was breathy and strained. ‘if you keep rubbing up against me and kissing me like that I’m gonna cum before we get to fuck.’

‘Any time you tell me I’m gonna make you cum if I keep doing something it makes me want to keep doing it. I love making you cum, hearing those noises, feeling you writhing underneath me. Fuck, you’re not the only one who needs to calm down if you want my cock.’

‘I do, please. Need you deep inside me.’

‘Love it when you say please.’ Jey was grinding on him deliberately now. If he made them both cum then Seth would just have to stay tied up until they were ready to go again, it’s not like it would take either of them long to want more. ‘How much do you want me?’

‘Need you. Need you to fuck me. Please, Master, please fuck me.’

Jey growled with desire at Seth’s words. Actually hearing him say it, hearing him call him master, made him want to protect Seth forever. It made him feel powerful and in control. Mostly, it made him want to fuck.

‘Ok, beautiful. Since you asked so nicely.’

With one last kiss, he knelt and reached for the lube. Seth was wriggling desperately, tilting his pelvis up to try to meet Jey’s cock while he was still smoothing the lube over himself. To increase his lover’s desperation, he slipped one slicked finger into Seth’s tight hole and stroked against his sweet spot. The answering moans sent thrills through him, but it wasn’t enough. He wanted Seth to say it again.

‘One more time, baby, tell me what you want.’

‘Fuck me, please. Want your cock in me.’

Jey didn’t move, just raised an eyebrow at Seth, hoping he’d get the message. He was a good boy.

‘Please, Master, please give me your cock. Need Master’s cum in me.’

‘Can’t see that being a problem.’ He eased past Seth’s tight ring, and immediately found himself struggling for control. ‘Baby, this is not going to last long. I wanted to make it last, but you’re too much. Too hot, too sexy, too beautiful, and you feel so good.’

He leaned down and kissed him again, just to stop the I love you that was about to escape, and immediately got lost in it. He wished he had Seth’s arms wrapped around him, but he fell into the kiss as he rolled his hips encased deliciously in Seth’s tight ass. Everything he was feeling went into that kiss. The love, the control, the dominance, the insecurity, the passion, everything he had he gave in that embrace, while the steady undulation of his pelvis pulled them towards climax.

Seth mewled into his mouth, a sound of pure desperation that Jey breathed into his very core. He did that. He made this beautiful, incredible man desperate for release, and he had the power over him to decide when he got it. He could hold his own pleasure for just a few more moments, just long enough to exercise his control one last time. He wanted to hear and feel Seth lose it for him, wanted that to be the thing that tipped him over the edge.

‘Cum for me. I need you to cum.’

He was rewarded with his favourite sound in the world, the cry of pleasure as Seth stiffened and writhed against the straps holding him down, the bucking hips and squeezing muscles enough to take away any hope Jey had of controlling himself any longer. His cries mixed with Seth’s as he fucked his load into his lover’s clutching ass.

When he recovered his senses, he reached up and undid the straps holding Seth’s wrists so Seth could hold him as they kissed. There was no rush to break apart. Neither of them wanted to acknowledge their time together was running low, and a week was much too long to be apart. So they stayed, kissing the outside world away until the sweat and cum dried on their bodies, and Seth had to ask Jey to untie his ankles because his legs were starting to cramp.

Jey was already feeling subdued as he led Seth to the shower, the very last thing they could do before he had to leave. He was so focused on memorising every inch of Seth’s body as they soaped each other up that it took him a few moments to realise Seth was trying to get his attention.

‘Sorry, baby, what did you say?’

‘Wow, where were you?’

‘Here, but in an alternate universe where I didn’t have to leave. What did you say?’

‘I like the sound of that universe. I said I want you to come and stay with me. At my place. It’s great here, and I’m so grateful they let us use the house this time, I know it’s an easy alibi for you, but I want to you in my home. Will you come?’

‘As soon as we can organise it I’ll be there.’ The beaming smile that lit up Seth’s face told him it meant a lot to his lover and he swallowed down another I love you as he was overcome with affection.

They dried off and dressed in near silence both lost in their own misery at parting. He couldn’t put it off any longer, he had an appearance to get to, people would be waiting for him. He saw the expression on Seth’s face as he looked at the clock and moved to pick up his bag, and pulled him into his arms instead.

‘Just a week, beautiful. One week and I’ll see you again. I’ll be thinking about you every day I promise.’ He kissed him and sighed as he melted against him.

‘It’ll be a long week, but I’ll make sure it’s worth it when we’re together again.’

‘I know you will, baby. You’re such a good boy for me.’

‘I’ll be good while we’re apart. I promise. All yours, just yours. By choice, yours by choice.’

He had to leave now, or his next words _were_ going to be Seth, I love you. He kissed him one final sweet time. ‘I’ll see you in a week. Be safe, beautiful, that’s an order.’ Then he forced himself to walk out of the door.

\------------------------------------------------------------

After Jey left Seth put the sheets in to wash, tidied up so it looked like they’d never been there, then sat out in the garden to mope and soon dozed off in the gentle sunshine. He was woken by Dean kicking the lounger.

'You'll burn if you stay out here much longer.'

'Yeah, didn't mean to fall asleep, I've had a tiring couple of days.' He couldn't keep the grin off his face and Dean laughed in mock horror.

'Oh god, he dominated you. How did that happen? You were supposed to be fucking him. Did he chicken out? Did you chicken out?'

'Firstly, how do you know he dominated me?'

'I know you. You've got that "I pleased my master” look. I'm right aren't I?'

Seth smirked and held his arms out, palms up so Dean could see the faint chafe marks on the inside of his wrists

'He tied you up! Oh man, you really are in love aren't you? Tell me everything, or aren't you allowed? Did you decide against fucking him?'

'You're full of questions today. No one chickened out of anything. If you really want the dirty details, and I know you do, he happened to pin my arms when he was riding me and, well, I'm sure _you_ remember how I react to that.' He laughed at Dean's expression. 'He got right into it and we had this hugely long conversation about what kind of sub I am and what kind of treatment I need. My reward for good behaviour was to sleep in his arms, he came up with that, and he held me all night both nights. I was a _very_ good boy for him. Yes, I'm in love, but I haven't told him. I'm not going to either.'

'He was riding you? That's confidence for a first-timer, good choice though.'

'Oh, that was the second time. Honestly, I think he might kill me. I’ve had more sex in the last 48 hours than I had in the six months before I had him.'

I just can't see Jey as a dominant type.'

'He isn't, although he’s getting into it. He has an unusual approach, but it's working _fine_ for me so far.' He acknowledged Dean's quizzical expression. 'He said dating me is, and yes he said dating, dating me is like owning a dog. He needs to show me who's boss and give me lots of love and affection.'

'Well, he's got your number.'

'He certainly has. If I please him I get extra affection, and he threatens me with not letting me touch him, or not fucking me, if I need to be punished. He likes me to sit on his lap or with my head in his lap so he can stroke my hair, but he deals with me sitting on the floor when I need to. He's decided that, because my natural inclination is to make sure my partner is satisfied first, the best way to assert his dominance is to make me cum before him. It's not what I’d naturally do so he's making me submit to his will.'

'He's a genius. No wonder you're in love. Withholding affection from you is like cutting off oxygen, and it must kill you getting off before he does. So how do you please your new master then, Puppy? And how did you end up tied up?'

'Hey! You don’t get to call me that anymore. And for fuck's sake don’t ever say it in front of Jey. He’s got a weird thing about our past.’

‘Really, that sucks. I’m sorry, I won’t do it again. I’m glad he gets you. So, how did you end up tied up?

What is wrong with you, you not getting any?'

'Plenty thanks, I might even tell you later. But this is all new for you and I recently realised I'm never going to fuck someone new. I don't want to.' He qualified quickly seeing Seth's expression. 'I'm happy fucking Roman for the rest of my life. But take pity on me and share your new experience thrills.'

'Ok, but only because I feel sorry for you, not because I want to talk about it or anything.’ He smirked at Dean’s chuckle. ‘He's incredible. I really do mean that. He was on his knees within two minutes of saying hello, his way of telling me he missed me. I swear he is almost as good as me, and he's still learning. He's picked up some new skills in the last couple of days too. He was really nervous, and so was I, it'd been a long time since I topped. It was kinda awkward for a few minutes, but we got over it. He was scared because you said it hurts the first time…'

'Before he was ever planning to do it. I would have explained better if we'd known.'

'It's ok, I'm just saying. Anyway, I reminded him how many times he's been fingered in the last couple of months and that helped a bit, but I still gave him a massage before I introduced his ass to my tongue.'

'First time?'

'Yup. Made taking it slow more difficult that's for sure. I told him I wouldn't fuck him unless he begged me. Just to prove he was ready, not because the virgin you're in love with begging for your cock is hot or anything.'

'No, of course not.' Dean laughed. 'Been there, baby, been there. How did you have him?'

'On all fours, his choice, first position he fucked me in and he didn't want to watch me worrying if he was ok. I wanted to take it really slow, I didn't want to hurt him, and I definitely didn't want to put him off. I shouldn't have worried. The second he felt my cock anywhere near him the begging started, and boy was he impatient. It's years since I've been in anything that tight. He wanted to cum hands-free.'

'Not everyone's that lucky, or not everyone's as easy to get off as we are.'

'Screw luck, I _am_ that good.' He laughed, only half joking. 'I'm pretty proud of that because holding out long enough, and honestly, we're not talking long here, we're more of a fuck fast, fuck often, kind of a couple at the moment. Holding out long enough was a challenge.'

'I love that stage, the "it doesn't matter if we only fuck for five minutes because we're going to fuck three times tonight and twice in the morning" stage.'

'Long may it last. Obviously, he wanted to do it again straight away. So I told him I wanted him on top so I could watch him, and can I just say, damn, there is nothing that boy can't master immediately. At some point he pinned my arms and, I kinda lost my mind. He's already the best fuck I've ever had. - Don't look so offended. One, I never fucked you, and two, do you want to have a conversation about who’s better at blowing you, me or Roman?'

'Fair point. But he's really the best?'

'No-one has made me feel like this. He's sweet, he's hot, he says the filthiest things I've ever heard. He makes me feel special and safe. He treats me like I'm the hottest, most beautiful, thing he's ever seen. In the bedroom, he's up for trying everything, and I haven't found anything yet he hasn't turned out to be amazing at. There is literally nothing I wouldn't do for him at this stage. So yes, he is the best.'

'And he tied you up.' Dean laughed at Seth's guilty look.

'Yeah, and he tied me up. That was hot. We talked everything through and he said he was up for it as long as he wasn't going to hurt me. He did it twice actually. The first time was an exercise in seeing how many times I could cum in one session. Turns out, quite a lot but it's exhausting. Second time was this morning. I woke up to him tying me spread-eagled to the bed, then he rode me like he'd been doing it for years.'

'You lucky dog. Did you enjoy it, topping I mean? I still can’t get my head around the idea of you doing it.’

‘Yeah, for the first time, ever, I think. I mean, I got the physical pleasure whenever I’ve had to do it before, it’s warm, slippery, and tight, what’s not to like, right. But I’ve never had the desire to be inside someone like this. I want to take him, I want to hear him tell me how amazing my cock feels, I want to feel him cum while I’m inside him. It’s kinda strange, but I like it.’

‘I just wish you hadn't fallen in love quite so fast. I worry about you getting hurt. Do you know how he feels?'

'Not for sure. I thought he was going to tell me he loves me a few times in the last two days, but that could have just been the heat of the moment. I know I turn him on, I know he can't keep his hands off me, or his mouth, he spends more time on his knees than I do, that has literally never happened to me before. He calls me baby, and beautiful, and he treats me like I'm the most precious, sexiest, most desirable thing he's ever laid eyes on. If it's not love, it's a pretty good approximation of it.'

'I hope it works out for you, man, I really do. You deserve to be someone’s puppy again. Someone who’ll treat you a damned sight better than your last master did.'

‘You weren’t that bad you know.’ Seth’s voice was quiet and thoughtful. ‘It was bad at the end, yeah. Most relationships get bad at the end one way or another. But you were a good master for a long time, and we had some great times. You need to stop beating yourself up. I’ve forgiven you, it’s about time you did.’

‘I tried to be what you needed. You know I love you, don’t you? I just…’

‘You were destined for him. You and Roman, it had to be. I tamed you for _him_ , and you gave me everything you had it in you to give. I know you were never in love with me the way you are with Roman, and yes, I know you love me, and I appreciate you saying it. I love you too. But I’m over you. I’m finally ready to contemplate belonging to someone again.’

Dean surprised himself almost as much as Seth when he leaned down and kissed him gently. It was purely a platonic gesture, born of an inability to express the intense swell of affection for his friend, but Seth looked a little startled.

‘Never, ever, do that in front of Jey, and I’d suggest not doing it in front of Roman either. But thank you.’ He knew how hard things like this were for Dean, and he heard the words the kiss replaced. He got up and hugged him. ‘I’m gonna hit the road, go home and get some proper sleep.’ And, with that, he left.

Dean sat in the chair Seth had just vacated, still concerned about his friend. He’d never seen Seth’s face light up the way it did when he talked about Jey. He wasn’t holding anything back, but he had seen this coming from the day he’d heard Seth utter the words “I like him”. Maybe he needed to have a little chat with Jey, or maybe he should get Roman to chat to him. Probably best not to get Ro involved. He’d want to know why he was so protective of his ex, and Dean wasn’t sure he could fully explain, not in a way that would satisfy Ro anyway. And Seth would never forgive him if he spoke to Jey and somehow messed things up. Nope, he was going to have to stay out of it and hope.

With a sigh, he went to see if Roman wanted to make good on his promise to make him loud.


End file.
